The Black Moon
by nekochan014
Summary: Snape starts to notice a certain fifth year Slytherin girl who is a master of deceit and manipulation. What intrigued him more is her deep connection to an old friend during his younger years. Snape/OC My first fanfic. Rated M for chapter 8 and possibly future chapters just to be safe. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Snape ate his dinner and stared at the students gathered at the Great Hall. His gaze arrived at the Gryffindor's table, suspiciously looking at every student there. He frowned as he watched most of them acting like idiotic gits. _Merlin! How can this fools actually graduate!_

He shifted his gaze to the Slytherin's table, feeling greater pride as most of the students there seemed well-behaved compared to the rivaled house. He looked at every Slytherin student and stopped when his eyes landed on a black-haired pale fifth year girl.

Recently, he found himself staring longer than necessary at her, the name repeatedly ringing inside his head.

"Selene."

Selene turned her attention away from the Potions book and looked at the red-haired twins that called her name. "Since when were you allowed to call me by my first name Weasleys?" she said coldly.

"Oh my bad," George grinned and Fred continued in a mocking tone, "we forgot that you just LOVE to be called 'Lilith'."

Snape glared at the twins sharply, watching their every move. His gaze softened a bit, though no one can really tell the difference from afar, as it returned to the young Slytherin girl. She had her usual cold expression as she spoke. He noticed that she handed a folded parchment to the two Weasleys before they returned to their own table.

_Were they blackmailing her?_ Snape wondered before he mentally shook his head and convinced himself that she wasn't the type who would let herself be blackmailed and not get any revenge for it. And her vengeance was definitely ruthless. Ruthless enough that it made sure the victim will learn their lesson.

_Lilith..._ Snape repeated her name inside his head then corrected himself, _no she's Selene Black. That's what she prefers to be called._ It was strange that he took a mental note of her likes. Why would he care for such trivialities?

Yet here he was - watching her every move and reading through the meaning behind them.

He remembered five years ago when this skinny little runt entered the Great Hall with the rest of the first years. He merely spared them little attention as they stepped towards the stool and let the Sorting Hat announce which house they would belong to.

"Lilith Black."

It caught Snape's attention when McGonagall announced the name. The family name was the same as to the man he detested so much; that bloody Sirius Black.

He searched for the girl amongst the first year, wanting to see the face of who he'll give a hard time for the next seven years.

Finally, he saw her and to his surprise, not a thrall of that idiotic Gryffindor Black on her. Perhaps, Regulus or Bellatrix but never Sirius. She had the common physical appearance of someone from the Black family - black hair, pale skin, grey eyes. Her expression was grim yet unreadable overall as she sat on the stool.

It seemed like it took the Sorting Hat forever to decide the little girl's fate. It had Snape curious to know which house she'll belong to. _If she ends up in Gryffindor then most likely she's like the fool._

"SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat announced.

The hat was removed from Lilith's head before she went to the Slytherin table. Snape gazed at the new Slytherin member.

_Perhaps, she's not like that fool after all..._

Snape's mind returned to reality when he heard the seat next to him move. He turned his head slightly to Lupin who announced to the other staff that he was returning to his office. He ignored him though, disdaining the werewolf for the fact that he got the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. He turned to look back at Selene who now looked towards his direction.

_Is she looking at me?_ Snape pondered but kept his composed expression. He examined the expression on her face. It remained passive yet there was this slight gleam in her eyes that speaks of... anticipation.

_Wait,_ Snape cleared his thoughts, _what am I thinking? Why would she even anticipate anything from me?_

Yet here she was, looking towards his direction with those entrancing grey eyes. Then the trance broke when those eyes started to move away from him. He followed her gaze and realized that she was actually staring at Lupin who stood near him a moment ago. It felt like someone punched him in the gut.

Jealousy never felt so painful.

Snape tried to look away from Selene as she stood up few seconds after Lupin had passed by her. She picked up her books slowly but quick enough to catch up with Lupin outside the Great Hall. Her motives were hidden and to others, she may look like someone who would return to the Slytherin Common Room.

But, Snape knew her well.

Every subtle movement usually meant something and he deciphered them. At first, it was out of paranoia; that the girl might be like Sirius Black and if so, he had to do everything in his power to expel the brat.

Then the paranoia soon became fascination, though he hadn't realized it yet or never admitted to it. Her movements were graceful and precise. This was what he noticed during Potions. He speculated that she might had a passion for the subject. Her eyebrows furrowed and her small fingers gently marked a certain line. Her mouth moved and formed silent words as she read the instructions carefully, making sure that she got it right. She poured all her concentration on the task and no one even dared to bother her in that state.

Snape sighed as he cleared his mind. He stood up and muttered that he was done before he made his way out the Great Hall. As he did so, he mused whether to stop making the Wolfbane Potion for the werewolf. In the end, he just pushed away the idea and returned back to his office to make the potion.

TBC..

(A/N: Hi guys. My first Harry Potter fanfic. I hope it's okay. Please review. I want to learn how to make the story better and your reviews will be a great help =D)


	2. Chapter 2

Potions class went by like any other day for the fifth years. The Weasley twins sat on the desk behind Selene who reviewed her Potions book. She tried to ignored the two redheads as they teased her.

Snape entered the room with the usual scowl on the face which silenced most of the students inside. He glared sharply at the two Gryffindor troublemakers who had both their forefinger poking on the pale Slytherin girl's cheeks.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape stated coldly before he walked towards his desk filled with all sorts of potions.

"Git," the twins muttered under their breath as they sat down.

Snape heard the twins and so as he searched for a certain potion, he added, "thirty points from Gryffindor." Disrespect was one of the many things he never tolerated. He sneered when he heard a groan of frustration from the two Weasleys.

"Merlin, I bet even if the whole school collapses," Fred whispered in an even lower tone to Selene then George continued in the same tone, "he's still gonna take points from us for running in the hallway."

Selene bit her lower lip to hold back a laughter that threatened to escape her mouth. She had to admit, the thought was amusing yet possible to happen.

The three quickly straightened up as they saw the Potions Master faced back the class. Selene averted her gaze away from her professor but she didn't realize that she was still biting her lower lip.

Snape took notice of that small yet sincere expression on her face. That amused gleam in her eyes and small smile that was held back made her look... charming.

Snape quickly shifted his gaze to the other students. He could not believe he would be charmed by a fifteen year old. It disturbed him and he would throw up out of disgust if he was alone. _For Merlin's sake!You're more than half her age!_ He scolded himself.

He forced any further thoughts of her out before he started the class.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Class had been the same. Few exploding potions here, holed cauldrons there and smokes almost everywhere. Things that gave the Potions Master a bad headache.

_I can't believe I'm surrounded by dimwitted children who can't even brew a simple Invigoration Draught_ Snape rubbed his temples.

Well, not everyone seemed hopeless. The irritated Potions Master turned his gaze to the least messy table that belonged to the young Black.

Finished with the given task, Selene sat silently as she watched all the mayhem. Fortunately, she managed to keep herself clean though her uniform smell with the awful scent of all the failed potions combined.

"Psst, Selene," Fred whispered as he threw a small crumpled paper on the back of her head.

Cold grey eyes glared at one of the red-haired Weasley before she picked up the small paper that fell on the floor. She opened it and read the words that were largely printed.

'HELP US!'

She looked up to the dark-haired professor. _He's watching._ She shifted her gaze to her opened Potions book.

Friendship wasn't exactly the right word to describe her relationship with the two Gryffindor boys behind her. But that doesn't mean she hated them. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she enjoyed their witty humor.

She tore the paper to shreds to erase any evidence. To others that saw this, they thought that she declined whatever the Weasley twins had requested. She started reading the book in front of her then took the parchment and quill beside her before she scribbled something slowly and nonchalantly.

The instructions weren't long so she took her time and waited for the right moment. _Wait for it..._

"Psssssssssst," Fred threw another small crumpled paper at the Slytherin girl in front of him.

Selene's hand clenched the parchment she had written the instructions on as few more small crumpled papers hit her. She stood up, turned and slammed her hands on the desk the twins used. It silenced the whole class and had all eyes on the annoyed Slytherin.

"Obviously, you two are so thick-headed not to realize that I have no care whether you fail to make the potion," she stated coldly, making sure it sounded as if she was controlling her anger.

The twins blinked as they stared at her icy glare. Startled by her outburst, all they could reply was a nod.

Her hands left their table, 'accidentally' leaving the parchment her hand clenched a moment ago. She returned to her seat and kept that slightly agitated expression.

George noticed the parchment and took it before he opened it and read its contents. He placed it down at the center and nudged his twin brother's arm. Fred examined the contents of the parchment before he spared a quick glance at Selene and grinned slightly.

"She nearly got us fooled," Fred whispered to George who replied, "indeed. As expected from a great actress." And with that, the twins tried to finish their potion before time ran out.

Soon after, time was up. The Potions Master told everyone to leave the draught on his table. Selene did so and she was about to leave with her Slytherin friends but she stopped when she heard her professor called out in his usual monotonous tone, "Black."

The young Black grinned at her friends and waved her hand as she remained inside. She waited for the last student to exit and close the door before she asked in an insolent tone."What am I to be interrogated about this time... Professor Snape?"

"Speak to me in that tone again and I'll have you clean the cauldrons for a month," Snape threatened as his dark eyes glared at her sharply.

"... yes sir," Selene mumbled, a slight scowl formed by her lips. She remembered last year when he gave her the same threat. She thought that it was a bluff, but unfortunately, she did end up cleaning the cauldrons without the use of magic for a whole month; one whole month of scrubbing goo out of those filthy cauldrons. She shuddered in disgust as she was reminded of Merlin-knows-what-sort-of-green-stuff that got inside her fingernails on one occassion.

She looked back up, this time her expression softened a bit as she spoke in a more polite manner, "did I do something wrong Professor?"

That soft expression and sweet tone of her voice nearly made the dark-haired professor lose all his composure. It was the same as the one she used to the other professors. A mask she wore to let them keep believing that she was a good student. She was cunning, manioulative and deceit was her forte.

Yet, he was never fooled.

He could see right through her facade; and a part of him was irritated by that fact.

He turned his back to her as he took a stack of parchment from the cabinet nearby, "if you have forgotten, Ms. Black, then let me remind you why you are in detention. Not only were you caught out after curfew hours, but also, the one who caught you was Professor McGonagall."

He dropped the stack of paper on his desk, "if I hadn't been nearby and made an excuse that I sent you to pick up a book from the library, she would've taken points from Slytherin."

"Then, why not make me a prefect?" Selene suggested as she would always had everytime she would get the chance, "I have O's and E's from most of my class. I am known as a well-behaved stu-"

"My answer is 'no'," Snape stated firmly and ended the conversation by handing her the quill and changing the subject, "now, since it's pointless to clean up holed cauldrons, you will help me grade these essays."

Selene sighed in defeat as she took the quill from her professor's hand. She took a chair to sit on and started reading the essays written by the third years.

Snape sat on his chair then took a parchment and stared at the poorly written essay. He didn't even read the whole essay and quickly marked it 'T' before he put it aside and moved on to the next parchment.

The room became silent and only the friction between the quills and parchments could be heard.

Selene focused on the task at hand. Her brows furrowed slightly but her whole expression remained calm and she tried her very best to appear as though she required little effort. She never allowed anyone to have the pleasure of seeing her having a hard time with anything. She would rather be struck by the Killing Curse than be seen helpless.

Even if the help came from the Potions Master

It was not that she hated Snape – it was far away from hatred. The emotions she felt were a mixture of respect, admiration, slight annoyance and fear. Well, it used to be just respect and fear but it all changed when he visited the Malfoy Manor during last year's winter break.

Snape looked up at the black-haired girl to see her progress. He noticed that she was now just staring blankly at the parchment. "Are the third year essays too hard for you?" he said in his sarcastic tone.

Selene was shot back to reality when she realized that she was pondering way too long. She turned her gaze at her professor then grinned haughtily, "They are quite easy actually. I think you should give me the seventh year essays next time." It was a bluff but there was no way she would let him or anyone get the last laugh.

Snape twitched in exasperation, "insolent little brat."

"You wanted to see my true self right?" Selene muttered as her attention returned to the parchment.

Snape fell silent as he stared at the young girl in front of him. This was her true self and, fortunately or unfortunately, he had the pleasure to be the only one to see what she truly felt.

It was because of their confrontation during last year's winter break.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

A letter from Lucius Malfoy came one winter evening, inviting him to visit their mansion. He respectfully declined but the man seemed adamant so in the end he accepted the invitation.

It wasn't his first time visiting the Malfoy Manor. The walls and ceilings were decorated extravagantly, like always. He made his way to the study room where Lucius instructed him to wait while the older Malfoy finished whatever Ministry business he attended to before the Potions Master arrived.

As he neared the said room, he could hear the sweet sounds from several violins. _Narcissa must be inside_, he thought but quickly pushed away the speculation as he recognized the tune composed by a muggle musician and unless she didn't know who composed it, Snape was definitely sure that she wouldn't dare listen to it.

Slowly, he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. He had expected to be greeted by a scene where the blonde woman, and probably accompanied by her son, sat peacefully on a sofa while she drank tea and listened to the magical violins that surrounded her.

Instead, what he saw was something he never expected - a black-haired young lady who wore light green robes with intricate silver designs on its sleeves stood which such poise and grace in front of the bookshelf. Her hair was styled in a bun so he did not recognize her until she turned and her silver grey eyes met his.

The music that played suddenly stopped but Snape barely noticed it as all his focus was on the girl that had the similar surprised gaze as his. "Black…" the dark-haired Potions Master didn't realize he breathed her name.

Selene's lips were parted but it took at least three seconds before she smiled and spoke, "oh…. Professor Snape… this is… a pleasant surprise." The last phrase sounded forced as Snape noted, though barely noticeable

_It really is her._ "Yes… a surprise indeed," Snape muttered as he looked at her skeptically. _Why is she here?_ He wondered as he sat on the sofa which had few books piled up on it. He watched Selene suspiciously as she returned to scanning through the bookshelves. The Slytherin girl remained silent and calm yet the Potions Master noticed her shoulder tensed slightly compared to their relax state a moment ago. Once in a while, she spared a passing glance towards his direction, pretending as if she was looking for something.

Snape was never the one to initiate a conversation but, Merlin's beard, the questions inside his head is maddening. His mind questioned if she's a guest or perhaps a trespasser? If it was the latter, she should had been caught by now so perhaps the former. In a low monotonous tone he muttered, "What are you doing here?"

He waited for an answer from the girl who suddenly stopped from moving around. She was silent for a moment then faced him and answered with a small smile, "I live here Professor."

"Why?" Snape quickly added. His dark eyes observed every expression and every gesture she made. Her small smile faded but he was only able to catch a quick glimpse of it because she swiftly turned to face the bookshelves again.

After few more seconds, he finally heard her reply, "I can't see why I deserve such suspicion sir. Have I ever done anything wrong?"

Snape couldn't help but smirk at how he successfully cornered her. He leaned back on the sofa and stated coolly, "you seemed to have fooled almost the entire school but such shallow deceit never worked on me."

He expected to hear her deny his last statement; tell him that she had always been like that. Instead, he heard the sound of a hand clapping. "Bravo, Professor Snape," her voice now sounded haughty yet with no hint of reluctance. Slowly the young girl faced him and greeted her professor with an arrogant smirk, "you are first among the adults who had not only seen right through me but also had the audacity to confront me about it. Though, really, it took you four years? Tsk, tsk, tsk, if I were your enemy, I would have killed you by then."

_Impudent little brat!_ Snape controlled his irritation as he remained unruffled, "so what's this? The devil finally shows its true self?"

Her smirk just widened, "there's no point of hiding it from you. Why should I waste any effort on convincing someone who already made up his mind?"

Gracefully, she moved towards the dark-haired man. Snape watched her every movement suspiciously but he was partly distracted by her elegant stride. As she neared the sofa, she bent down and picked up one of books that were piled up there.

"There's this saying though," she whispered with her devilish grin, "that I believe came from an American muggle. It goes something like, 'two can keep a secret if," sharp silver grey eyes met his glaring black ones, "one of them is dead.'"

"Is that a threat?" Snape murmured sharply.

The devilish grin turned into an innocent smile as the young Black replied, "of course not. I am merely stating an interesting fact."

The door then smoothly opened as Lucius voice stated, "my apologies if it took me a while, Severus."

"No worries Uncle," Selene smiled as she placed back her usual mask, "I've kept our guest entertained." The young lady gave a light bow to the blonde man and then continued, "I shall take my leave now. I wish you will have a pleasant day uncle." She turned to her professor and smiled sweetly, "and you as well Professor Snape." And with that, she gracefully exited the room.

Snape stood up and greeted Lucius with a nod before he said in a curious tone, "you never mentioned you had a niece staying here."

"Oh you mean Lilith?" the older Malfoy chuckled, "I'm surprised you haven't recognized her. I'm sure you remember Narcissa's cousin, Eridani Black."

_Eridani Black_. Snape repeated the name mentally. He remembered the man. He was a Slytherin as well as part of Lucius' inner circle. And like most of the wizards and witches that were part of that inner circle, he was also a Death Eater. He did remember him marrying once or twice but never had been able to attend either wedding so he had no idea who his wife might be. Either way, they seemed to have given this world a devil in disguise.

His mind continued to ponder as Lucius talked. "My dear son and niece insisted that I invite you," the older Malfoy stated and Snape raised an eyebrow as he stared at his old friend.

"Why look so surprised Severus?" the blonde man grinned as he couldn't contain his amusement from seeing the Potions Master's expression, "Draco spoke highly of you and so does Lilith. If fact, Lilith was the one who suggested that I invite you and Draco wouldn't stop insisting."

"I see," Snape nodded calmly but inside his mind, there was a lot of turmoil from the confusion. The brat didn't know he was coming there. It said so the moment he saw her grey eyes widened when he entered this room. Unless….

There weren't enough curses in Britain for Snape as he mentally cursed himself for letting that arrogant little brat play him like a puppet. _Damn that conniving insolent girl! She knew I was coming all along yet feigned ignorance. That whole true-self thing must've been an act as well._

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Up until now, he hated himself for falling in her little trap. His mouth scowled as that memory flooded his mind and was only brought back to reality when the young Slytherin girl in front of him stated, "I'm done."

He glanced up at her then at the pile of parchment that were already graded. Either the brat did it quickly or he was pondering on the annoying past way too long.

Her grey eyes glanced at the unmarked essay on his side and she offered in a mocking tone, "do you need help with that Professor?"

The Potions Master's cold black eyes glared at her, "those essays better be properly graded."

Selene gave a small smile, "they are sir. Check them yourself if you like."

Shifting his gaze back at the parchment in front of him, he muttered, "fine. You may now leave." The black-haired girl nodded and motioned towards the door. Before she exited the classroom, Snape added, "And stay in your room after curfew hours. Is that clear?"

"Of course," Selene smiled.

"Black," the dark-haired professor glared warily.

"I promise," the young Black replied softly and, to the Potions Master's surprise, it was spoken with sincerity – not a hint of irony or sarcasm. Overall, her face was expressionless except for her eyes which told him to trust her this time.

Snape sighed and turned his gaze back to the rest of the essays. He wanted to believe but a part of him nagged that she might be lying. He heard a heavy sigh and muttering something that sounded like 'good night' before the classroom, door was shut.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

It was a Saturday morning which meant no classes for that day. It also meant that the Potions Master was able to actually get some peace. If he had to deal with another exploding cauldron of an incompetent student, he swore he was going to lose his restraint from strangling the unlucky fool.

Unfortunately, the peace inside his office was disturbed when he heard a knock on the door. The sound of the knock was familiar to him since it had a certain pattern. Snape took a deep breath to control his annoyance._ She better have a good reason. _Then, he made his way towards the door

Selene stood up straight with head held up high as she heard the door open. She greeted with a sweet smile, "good morning Professor Sna-"

"Save it Black," the Potions Master held a hand up to silence her, "I have no time for child's play today. What do you want?"

"Well…." The young Black started, "about the prefe- ah w-wait!" Snape pushed the door close but Selene pushed back and tried to enter his office. "I'm not even done talking yet," she whined.

"We've discussed this a thousand times and my answer is still 'no'," the dark-haired professor sternly replied then continued to push the door.

"Why?" the Slytherin girl asked which made Snape stop from his attempt to shut the door. He stared at the black-haired girl that gave a questioning look. He snorted, "What 'why'? I do not need to explain anything to you." Then he stated in a threatening tone, "Now, leave or-"

"Or I'll clean up dirty cauldrons?" Selene finished her professor's statement in a cheeky tone before she pointed out, "I'll still pester you about it as I clean the cauldrons. Why not just tell me why I can't be a Prefect?"

Snape closed his eyes and massaged his temples as he hoped for it to calm his mind._ Merlin's beard! What do you want me to say, you insolent little girl! That, for some disturbingly sick and twisted reason, I find you, a fifteen year old brat, physically attractive and making you a Prefect would mean to spend more time with you which might make things even worse._ That painful truth made him ill in the stomach so he quickly pushed the thought away.

Slowly opening his eyes once more, the Potions Master wished that the young Black was gone but to his disappointment, she was still there, her silver grey eyes stared at him as she patiently waited for his answer. He needed an alibi but he couldn't come up with one. She was well-qualified in terms of good behavior and her grades were… He paused from his train of thoughts as he finally found a loophole.

"Care of Magical Creatures," Snape stated which made Selene tilt her head in confusion. "What about it?" she asked then reminded, "I passed that subject-"

"Barely passed," her professor corrected, "need I remind you that if you had not done any extra credit, you would've failed that subject."

"T-that's just unfair," the Slytherin girl argued, "sure, I could've failed it, but I didn't. And it's just an elective, for Merlin's sa-"

"No excuses," Snape stated firmly, "get an 'E' on it during the O.W.L.s examination."

"Get an 'E'?" Selene exclaimed, "are you mad?"

"Do you want me to raise it to an 'O'?" the Potion Master's onyx eyes glared down at his student who groaned before she replied, "…. No sir."And with that, the dark-haired professor slammed the door shut which made the Slytherin girl flinch a bit.

Selene sighed as she scratched the back of her head. _Get an E on Care of Magical Creatures. Merlin, he really hates my presence, doesn't he?_

-

After the deal the Potions Master made with the young Black, she hadn't come by his office again. In fact, he hadn't seen her in his class. During her first absence, he ignored it though a part of him felt uneasy since he knew the bratty Slytherin girl never missed a single class. He shook his head to clear off the annoying thoughts. _Why should I care what that brat does?_ He told himself, _if she wants to be absent, then so be it. It's her lost._

At night, he looked at every table, like he always did. At the Slytherin's table, he saw some of the girls Selene hung out with but this time the black-haired girl was nowhere to be found. He scowled at the worry that started to consume him. He pushed the thought away as he reminded himself once more, _what she does with her life doesn't concern you. Stop acting like a fool and concentrate something else other than that brat._

"You seemed troubled Severus," the Headmaster's voice brought Snape back to reality. He turned to look at Dumbledore as the older Wizard continued, "Is something wrong?"

The Potions Master quickly answered, "I'm fine, Headmaster." Before any more interrogations could follow, he pushed his chair then stood up. He gave the other staffs a nod before he walked towards the large door.

As he passed by the Slytherin's table, he debated whether to ask about the young Black's whereabouts. He didn't realize that he stopped in front of Selene's roommate named Velana Esmeralde. The brown-haired girl stared up nervously at her Head of House, "um…. Professor….?"

The Potions Master mentally cursed his body for being uncooperative with his will. The denial part of his mind convinced him that he was merely sating his curiousity. He looked at Velana then asked in his monotonous tone, "where's Black?"

"In her room sir," she quickly replied, "she said she wasn't hungry and then went straight to bed."

Snape nodded before he continued walking out of the Great Hall. _The brat probably just exerted too much effort on studying seeing as she rarely uses her brain_. Yet, even though his nerves had calmed down, the uneasiness infuriatingly nagged and so he continued to force away from his mind.

Few days after and still there was no sign of Selene Black; yet the Potions Master continued to ignore that fact. This time, however, it wasn't only his mind that started to nag. Some of the teachers, one of which was McGonagall, approached him at the staff's room and complained about the young Black's absences.

"Severus," the older witch stated, "Miss Black has been absent for several days now. She has missed out a lot of assignments and if she continues without any proper reason, I'll be forced to take points from Slytherin." Snape did not care whether the brat attended her class or not but if it would cause trouble to the Slytherin House, then this was where he drew the line.

And so, with that, the dark-haired professor decided to find out where the black-haired brat had gone to. But first, he needed a clue where to start looking; and the only one, or perhaps in this case, two students who had nearly similar schedules as her were the Weasley twins.

After his Potions class with the fifth years, Snape swiftly grabbed the back of Fred and George's collar before they could leave the room.

"WE DIDN'T DO IT!" The twins nearly yelped in panic and surprise.

The Potions Master rolled his eyes. He had no time to interrogate the two on what they did or planned to do. Right now, he had other important matters to attend to. "Where's Black?" he asked in a rather authoritative tone.

"Selene?" George muttered as he turned his gaze to his look-alike. Fred stared back at his brother as he added, "we saw her during Care of Magical Creatures right? Though, she didn't show up for Charms, and Transfigurations."

Snape released the two Gryffindor tricksters before he stormed out of the room. _Black, you foolish little brat! Are you really that desperate to get the Prefect position that you are willing to sacrifice not only your other subjects but also the points of the Slytherin House!_

As he reached the courtyards, he noticed that it was drizzling. From how wet the ground was, the dark-haired professor suspected that it rained heavily moments ago. He looked towards the path that led to the Forbidden Forest. Partly, he hoped that his instincts were wrong and that Selene had actually just hid herself somewhere around the castle so that she could get into his nerves.

Then again, if the young Slytherin was willing to sacrifice her grades and house points, she was surely ready to sacrifice her health. With a deep irritated sigh, Snape followed the path that led to the Forbidden Forest.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Wounded and bruised, Selene staggered around the Forbidden Forest. Her robes were torn and drenched from the heavy rain earlier while her hair was messed up and tangled. She should had stayed in the library like she did these past few days and bombarded herself with books about magical creatures instead but to her, experience was a better teacher. The O.W.L.s examination was few weeks away and she was desperate to learn all about magical creatures as soon as possible.

Right now, however, the only thing she learned was that if she stayed here any longer, she would find herself to be the Centaur's next target practice. But she was tired from running after her encounter with some few Forest Trolls. Thank Merlin that trolls were born idiots and she was able to successfully evade them by camouflaging herself with leaves to blend herself with the surroundings.

The young Slytherin leaned against a large tree as she felt her strength ebbed away. Her mind shouted that she should stand up and continue from running back to Hogwarts but as the saying went, 'the mind is willing but the body is weak'. Her head felt dizzy and her whole body shivered from the cold air. Her sight blurred as her eyelids started to become heavy yet she was able to see a figure of something… no, someone perhaps.

_Great, now, I'm having a delirium_, she told herself but she then felt that figure carried her up and muttered something… an irritated curse perhaps; she was unsure for her consciousness slowly slipped away.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

First things first; Snape had to bring the little brat out of the Forbidden Forest. Not a difficult task for a Professor. The real problem was whether to bring her to the hospital wing. The most sensible thing to do was to do so but he pondered at the consequences. She was the niece of Lucius Malfoy, though it would not say as much, she still stayed at the Malfoy Manor and his old friend seemed to be fond of her. If he found out, which he surely would if anyone saw her at the hospital wing, it would give the blonde man more ammunition to depose the Headmaster.

One problem led to another and it gave the Potions Master a horrible headache. He glared down at Selene's unconscious body and swore that he would make sure to give her the most horrible punishment for all the trouble she gave him these past few days. He could not return her to her room either; especially in this state – wounded and in a mess. Snape's hand brushed against her forehead. _Merlin's beard! She's burning hot._

As Snape got them out of the Forbidden Forest, he casted a concealing charm on both of them. If he could not bring her to the hospital wing, then, Merlin forbid, he would have to bring her to his quarters and tend to her illness.

"Be grateful you little brat," he mumbled and glared at the sleeping girl he carried as he made his way back to the dungeons.

As soon as he entered his dim quarters, he placed Selene on the nearby sofa. First, he casted a cleaning spell to remove the dirt from her body and to dry her up. The second action he needed to take made him… reluctant, to say the least. Her uniform could easily be repaired with a flick of a wand but not the wounds and bruises beneath them.

Snape walked over to his shelves filled with all-sorts of potions, salves and such. He looked at the labels of each potion then took the necessary ones. He walked back to the sofa and sat down on the floor. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

This wasn't the first time the dark-haired man would see a naked body. His roommates in his Hogwarts days always had lewd pictures of women hidden either in their trunks or mattresses. He did not care though; he took no interest into looking at some random women's naked form.

But this…. This would be different.

Snape shook his head. _No, this isn't different. What's different about simply applying a healing salve on this arrogant girl's body? It's just skin – bruised and wounded pale skin._ It convinced him, partly, so he took another deep breath and started to unbutton her blouse with his shaky hands.

Fortunately, for the Potions Master, her front was clear from any damage so he quickly flipped the young Slytherin then removed the black robes and blouse. He took some of the salve and started applying first on her arms with his still shaking hand.

He hated the effect he got from her soft creamy skin. His hands lost its precise movements and replaced by a clumsy one. He kept repeating inside his head certain technicalities on how to apply the salve properly, just so his focus wasn't on the delicate flesh in front of him.

If the back was nearly unbearable for the older man, what about her thighs? Merlin, Snape cursed under his breath as he gazed at the smooth white legs now blemished by cuts and bruises. He breathed out shakily and he nervously but gently placed his hand on the soft skin and applied the salve from her lower thigh to the upper. His hands abruptly stopped, however, when a soft moan escaped the young girl's lips. The sound was all too painfully sweet for his ears.

"Forget it. I refuse to do this," Snape told himself as he hurriedly stood up and placed back her blouse, "she'll just have to place the salve on her own tomorrow." He then flipped her so she lay on her back now. His hands brushed against her forehead and the fever wouldn't go down.

The dark-haired professor took one of the flasks and pulled out the cork. He then tilted Selene's head a bit so she could drink it but it only ended up with the fluid dripping down from the side of her mouth. He gave a sigh before he placed the cork back on the flask. He shook his head, "why am I even taking care of this ungrateful insolent brat?" He reminded himself with the reasons but if it were only because of those compelling reasons, why couldn't he perform the task smoothly?

Snape shook his head once more to clear his thoughts. "There's no time to think about this," he told himself then took out his wand and summoned a basin and small piece of cloth. He placed them on the nearby table then took some of the remaining potions he gathered earlier. He mixed the potions in the basin then later placed the dry cloth in it as well. Once he was certain it absorbed enough of the mixed fluid, he placed the damp cloth on the young Black's forehead.

Her brows furrowed slightly but she relaxed a bit soon after. The Potions Master went over to his cabinet and took out some blankets before he returned to the sofa and placed one on top of Selene. If he would take care of this audacious girl, he might as well go all the way through. Perhaps, this would lessen the brat's arrogance.

He sat down on the floor once more and watched the Slytherin girl slept soundly. He did not plan to stay very long; just to observe her for a little while. At first, it was only her condition he kept watch but the longer he stared, the more he focused on her features. Unconsciously, he took a mental note of her similarity with a porcelain doll – with her long silky black hair and soft creamy white skin. The tranquil expression of her face right now was sincere; a rare sight as what Snape noted. The soft look on her this time gave him warmth and comfort unlike the usual mask she put on that send him at time to the edge of paranoia.

As the night went on, the Potions Master's mind was only filled thoughts about the young lady that didn't realize he already fell asleep against the edge of the sofa.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

The next morning, Snape groaned at the ache his back now had. It was not like he slept in a sitting position every night after all. After, his vision had cleared he looked up at the wall clock.

5:10 am.

There was still time for her to return to the common room without anyone seeing her. He turned a bit to check on the young Black, his hand removed the cloth on her forehead then checked her temperature. She seemed well enough, at the least.

"Severus," her soft lips suddenly whispered so sweetly in her sleep. The Potions Master stared at the sleeping figure in shock. Never had she called him by his first name; whether she spoke in feigned sweetness or arrogance. It felt odd, to say the least. He could not say that he liked it but it didn't mean that he hated it.

This triggered a curiosity in him however. He wanted to know what was in her mind right now. He took his wand out and pointed at her then casted Legilimens to delve into her thoughts.

Snape had not expected what he saw. It was only quick glimpse of it but he was all too familiar with the scene. He saw young woman with a long wavy chestnut hair who sat down on a bench with some parchments on her hands. She gave a soft smile before she gave the parchment to his fifteen-year old self.

Then the scene suddenly disappeared and replaced with…. Sweet Merlin! The Potions Master quickly pulled himself away from the Slytherin girl's mind. His cheeks were red as he stared down at the young Black who now giggled in amusement.

"You did not enjoy that last scene Professor?" Selene inquired in a sarcastic manner as she sat up properly on the sofa.

The image of his hands that roamed all over her naked form…. Even if the dark-haired man wanted un-see the whole scene, it was now permanently branded inside his mind. He glared down at the brat with her devilish grin.

"You must be wondering," the young Black stated coolly, "if I know Occlumency. My answer is yes, yes I do." She wasn't an expert and found herself lucky that her Potions Professor did not use full power on her but she would not admit that to him either.

Snape quickly compose himself as he gave menacing gaze on his student, "so this is how you show gratitude to someone who saved you?"

"And this is how you treat someone you saved?" Selene retorted sharply, "by invading their minds without any consensus."

"Yes, if it meant that I'll find out what foolhardy plot you plan to do next," the Potions Master argued, his infuriation increased its level by the minute; and it was only five thirty in the morning.

The agitated Slytherin girl threw her hands up in frustration, "Merlin's beard! Forget this. I'm going back to my room." It was early in the morning so she didn't want to ruin her whole day by placing herself in a foul mood. She made quick strides towards the door but Snape grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I've had it with your insolence, you ungrateful little brat," he hissed angrily as his grip tightened, "I should've left you in that forest to die instead."

"I'm sorry," her statement made the dark-haired professor blinked in confusion. He expected a harsh retort from her but never an apology. She turned to face him with tearful eyes and repeated, "I'm sorry, Severus." The voice was from the same girl but the way she said it reminded him suddenly of a painful part in his past – a good friendship that ended in betrayal.

It seemed that Selene was shocked by her words as much as he was. Her eyes widened for a moment as she bit her lower lip. His grip on her arm had loosened as she easily pulled away then exited his quarters without a word.

T.B.C.

_

A/N: Yeah, this chapter took me a while. I had to deal with so many school projects and stuffs. Anyway, I hoped I did not disappoint you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

"_You are… Severus Snape, are you not?" a woman's voice from behind the young Slytherin boy called his attention which made pause for a moment and turned around to face a woman who he recognized as a fellow Slytherin. Her long wavy chestnut hair was tied up in a ponytail as her emerald eyes gazed at dark-haired boy softly._

He gave a nod, "and you are Andrea Maximilian." He knew her all too well – who wouldn't? She came from a highly regarded pureblood family in England. Her father worked close with the current Minister of Magic. She was well-known as one of Slytherin's best Chasers at that time and their house would have won their games if not for Gryffindor's bloody Seeker, James Potter. She was part of the inner circle of an even greater Pureblood, Lucius Malfoy thus, strongly believed about Pureblood supremacy.

But Severus was no fool.

He could see through her façade; the insincere grin she gave every time a muggle-born fell for a prank and the feigned argument she and the arrogant Sirius Black showed in public. Everyone believed but not him and the latter irritated him. Yet, he was unable to make a move for she held power and influence, which irked him more.

"Lucius spoke highly of you," the brown-haired girl complimented as her hand gestured for them to walk the currently empty hallway, "and I was… intrigued." The younger Slytherin complied, though mentally reluctant, and walked together with her. He watched in the corner of his eye and looked for any signs of flaws, anything that he could use against her. She turned her gaze on him and he tensed a bit and wondered if she noticed him watching her.

"You seemed troubled Severus," Andrea spoke with false concern to Snape's perspective, "I hope that bloody fool, Sirius Black hasn't been bothering you." The dark-haired boy twitched as he felt insulted for her to think that he was that stupid to fall for her pretense.

Without much thought he replied sharply, "do you ever get tired of this charade?" The older Slytherin stopped abruptly as she stared at the younger boy in confusion, "I-I'm sorry.. What?"

"That little drama you and that idiotic Gryffindor, Black, put on in public whenever you argued about pureblood supremacy," he replied simply, "you should pick a better partner next time. His eyes are too expressive; I could see how amuse he is with your act."

Andrea fell silent and to Severus, it was a sign of victory but then her lips formed a small grin as she spoke, "Well, I could make those beliefs more convincing and truthful… but…" Gracefully, she paced towards him and whispered on his ear, "I will be ruining a promising boy's favor to Lucius if everyone finds out that his blood is stain by a muggle."

Snape's eyes widened as he stared at the older woman's smiling face. Panic started to fill his mind as he wondered how she found out. He was careful after all and no one in the school knew that he was a half-blood. As though she had read his thoughts, she explained, "You do most simple things manually unlike most Purebloods who do it with magic; like when you are cleaning yourself up after Potter throws that Merlin-knows-what liquid at you. If that ever happens to any other Pureblood I know, they'll just use a simple cleaning spell on them. I usually notice these mannerisms from a half-blood or a muggle-born. My speculation is that you lived in the muggle world with either your father or mother as a muggle or perhaps both." She gave a reassuring smile, "they are barely noticeable however so you need not worry."

The younger Slytherin glared warily at the brown-haired woman, "what do you want?"

A light laughter came out of her lips as she replied, "I really want nothing Severus. It's just that your actions confuse me – you being ready to throw your own kind back to the pack of wolves just so you won't be eaten."

"It's survival." Severus retorted harshly, "I'm in Slytherin. Prancing around and telling everyone about my blood status might as well be suicide. Besides, you're doing the same thing. You play your little charade in front of them just to survive here."

"The same actions, yes, but for different reasons," Andrea shot back, "I survive for the reason that my life and influence can serve a better purpose in the years to come. You, on the other hand, only wished to survive - for what reason?"

The whole empty hallway became even more silent to the point that it was deafening. Both stared at each other's eyes; the older woman stared with a questioning look while the younger man stared with uncertainty.

Andrea then closed her eyes and sighed heavily as she knew she could never get an answer from him now. She started to walk but before she passed by him she stated, "I'll keep your secret as long as you keep mine." She did not wait for his response and continued to walk along the unfilled corridors.

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

The Potions Master stared at the ceiling of his room as his dream replayed inside his head. It had been so many years since he thought about her. Those were part of the memories he wished to bury in the dark corners of his mind.

Snape sat up on his bed and pushed his hair back as he tried to clear his mind. Those dreams had started after he had delved into the young Black's head. First, those thoughts came and left his mind so quickly; but as the days passed, it bothered him more and more. Questions like, why that Slytherin girl had those memories inside her mind?

He had considered the possibility that Andrea perhaps dabbled with whatever magic, dark or not, and regained her youth. Yet, if so, this younger form ought to have looked like her. Selene was far away from Andrea's younger self.

He needed answers but he was unable to get any from the Slytherin brat. She had been very evasive after she left his quarters. She only spoke to him when necessary; usually during Potions class when she would submit her finished potion. Even in those quick moments of conversation, which was spoken in mere body language, he could feel the tension between them. He hated to admit it but he would rather have that sharp tongue of her lashed out its arrogance than her maddening silence.

He tried to corner her but either she would be off to do whatever errand another professor asked her to do or she was off to the library or somewhere to study for the O.W.L.s exam. He also tried to send out a message to her that he wished to speak to her in his office. Though, he should have expected that she would not show up. Even in her silence, she never failed to shove her conceit and stubbornness on his face.

His infuriation grew and he wanted to drag the insolent little brat back to his office whether she wanted to or not; but she always surrounded herself with a crowd – never letting herself be alone. He knew that no student would dare question his actions if he dragged the black-haired girl back to his office but, there was a possibility that this news would reach the other professors or worse, the headmaster. Their interrogations would be more troublesome for him and so he wished to avoid it.

By the end of the school year, Snape was still unable to get any answers and was bothered by his memories of the chestnut-haired woman in his past. He had hoped that he would get the chance after he received the young Black's test results in the O.W.L.s examination. By some miracle or perhaps her determination, or desperation, she managed to get an 'E' on her Care of Magical Creatures. He imagined that she would burst in with her smug smirk as she rubbed the results on his face.

However, no such thing happened. The Potions Master knew that the Prefect position was too important to her so why would she just throw it away?

"I truly cannot comprehend that brat," he said to himself as he shook his head to dismiss further thoughts of her. He convinced himself that perhaps the summer holiday would help him forget these nuisances in his head.

It was no later than six in the morning but Snape knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so he decided to get off his bed and to make breakfast for himself. As he made his way to the door, he heard a light tapping on the window glass. He turned back and noticed a familiar high-bred Eagle Owl. He opened the window to let it in. The owl left flew in and left the letter on the nearby table. He picked it up then looked for the name of the sender – _a letter from Lucius,_ he pondered as he read the contents.

After the letter was read, the dark-haired man sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. _If that little brat wants to see me she could've just sent it herself rather than use her uncle_, he shook his head as he mused whether to attend the party said on the letter. There was no point on declining an invitation and this would be the perfect time to get some answers from the young Black so he took out a parchment and his quill before he wrote his reply. He went out of the room and to the kitchen to get any scrap he could find then returned and gave it to the waiting messenger. "Here, I don't have any fancy food for you unlike your master," he told the owl as it stared at the tidbit reluctantly before it ate it. After it surprisingly finished the treat, he gave his reply to the owl before he flew away.

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

A week later, Severus apparated in front of the Malfoy Manor wearing his usual black robes – like he cared what people thought of what he wore. The front door opened by one of the Malfoy's house elves. He was led from the elaborately decorated hallways to the lush gardens where other guests had gathered.

The Potions Master recognized most of the guest as Death Eaters. He cared not for them however as his onyx eyes searched for Selene. Finally, he found her chatting amongst men perhaps slightly older than her. She wore silver robes with a swooping neckline that exposed a small amount of chest. The bodice of the robes fit tightly like a corset, revealing the wonderful curves hidden by her loose school robes. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun, exposing the lovely creamy white skin of her face and neck.

Snape did not realize that he stared at her longer than intended until the head of the Malfoys called out his name, "Severus, so glad you came." The older blonde gave his old friend a light pat on the back and the latter responded with a nod, though he was unable to shift his gaze. Fortunately, he was able to retain a passive, nonchalant expression that was interpreted as merely observing the young girl.

Lucius followed the dark-haired professor's gaze, "your concern seemed to be focused on my niece. Is there something wrong?"

Severus turned his gaze to his older friend. He needed an alibi for his prolonged stare a moment ago. He also needed an excuse to pull the young Black away from those young men that she successfully charmed with her beauty, wit and feigned kindness. He convinced himself that he needed the answers now, though in the back of his mind, he felt jealousy against those fools.

There was a long pause before the Potions Master explained, "… I actually need to speak to her. Her record is clean and her grades are excellent, especially in her O.W.L.s exam. She would make a good… Prefect." He was still reluctant to give her that position but it was the perfect excuse and she did win his challenge after all.

A light chuckled escaped the blonde wizard's lips, "Severus, it's the summer holidays and you bring up school-related news?" He mused for a bit "then again, Lilith mentioned once about her wish to be a Prefect." There was a long pause then he finally concluded, "This will certainly be good news for her." He left his friend's side for a moment and made his way to his niece.

Snape watched as the men Selene spoke to stopped when Lucius approached. Her uncle spoke to her for a moment and she replied with a nod. She gave them a coy smile, one that the Potions professor knew as part of her act to ensnare her ignorant victims to do her bidding, and then paced elegantly with the older blonde towards him.

"Good day Professor Snape," the young lady greeted with a feigned soft smile, "uncle informed me that you bring good news?" Lucius already left them as he needed to speak to his other guests; Ministry or Death Eater business most likely.

The older man nodded and murmured, "it would be better if we speak somewhere private, Ms. Black." He suspected that she wouldn't open up if they were out hear in the open where anyone could here; not to mention he was forced to restrain himself from scolding the brat.

Selene gave an approving nod then instructed, "This way then, Professor." She walked in front of him as she led them to a garden maze. The hedges were tall enough to hide their presence from the rest of the guests.

Both were silent as they wandered the labyrinth. The Potions Master would have spoken if not too distracted with observing every gentle motion her hand or her precise and graceful strides. _They are so much alike_, he mused, _how could have I notice this just now?_

"You may stop gawking now Professor Snape," her teasing voice stopped his train of thoughts. She stopped and turned to face him with her unmasked arrogant grin.

Snape glared at her as he felt his face reddened, "I have no interest with an impudent brat like you."

She made a soft giggle, amused by his reaction, "so you say; but, then again, you been ogling since the moment you entered the gardens."

His face had reddened further as he thought on how in Merlin's beard did she know that when she hadn't spared him a single glance during that time. As though she had read his thoughts, she explained, "one of the young gentlemen I spoke to told me that you were 'glaring' at us. Lucky you, he couldn't read through that cold expression of yours."

The Potions Master quickly changed the subject before the girl in front of him delved into it further, "I did not come here to have this senseless conversation with you Black." He started to pace back and forth, "you owe me an explanation."

He expected a protest or denial from her but, she surprised him when she replied, "I know and I apologize for evading you during the last few months." There was humility in her tone – something that Severus was not used to hearing from her. However, she spoke no further.

The dark-haired man, who now stopped pacing, waited impatiently, "well? Start talking."

"No, not here… Too risky," Selene replied then stepped closer and whispered to him, "I plan to visit my ancestral house the day after tomorrow. Come with me and we shall speak further there."

He stared at her skeptically but she had a point. There was a possibility that someone would overhear them. He sighed in defeat and nodded silently. She graced him with a quick sincere smile before she turned around and jested, "Let's head back now, lest Uncle Lucius sends out a search party."

Snape merely rolled his eyes but followed her out of the maze.

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

Two days later, the Potions Master returned to the Malfoy Manor just in time. He was surprised; however, to find the house empty other than the house elves that constantly cleaned the whole mansion.

The young Black made her way down the stairs in a plain bluish-green tank top and a pair of white shorts with its length just above her knee. "I'm ready," she announced as she stopped in front of her professor.

"Where are they?" Severus asked as he looked around.

"They left a while ago," Selene replied as she turned to one of the elves who carried down her luggage and small backpack.

"And they left you behind?" He raised an eyebrow as he stared at her suspiciously. She gave a nod as she slung the backpack on her back and replied casually, "yes, I told them that I needed to focus on my sixth year studies and that you would come by every other day to tutor me."

"So now I you're scapegoat then," the older man quickly turned around and started to walk towards the door, "forget it. I will not be used by an insolent little brat just so she could do as she pleases."

Selene's mouth gaped open as outrage started to consume her. "Hey, I'd rather be with them on their nice trip to Greece you know!" She stomped forward and audaciously grabbed his arm in an attempt to turn him around, which he did, then she bellowed furiously, "don't think I'm doing this out of my own pleasure! You have no idea how painful this is for me! But you must know the truth! So just trust me for once Severus!"

Both fell in silent as the young Slytherin girl just stared at him with a painful gaze. Snape stood in shock as he gazed at the girl in front of him. The rare sight of her showing to raw emotions had overwhelmed him. It suddenly reminded him so much of Andrea's wounded gaze; especially the last line she spoke. It was exactly the line he told her during a terrible argument they had decades ago.

The Potions Master closed his eyes and gave a heavy sigh as he reluctantly broke the silence, "… how long will they be gone?" It was to calm the tension around them as the house elves abruptly stopped with their chores and looked towards their direction – mostly likely prepared themselves to be ordered by their mistress if something unpleasant came to harm her. A part of him also felt the urge to heed her request; unsure whether it was because of her gaze or his own curiosity about the matter.

A deep sigh escaped the young Black's lips as she started to collect herself. She released her grip on her professor's arm then tucked back few strands of hair behind her ear. The raw emotions on those silver grey eyes were replaced with her typical cold passive gaze. "Two weeks," she replied, "it's enough time. We'll only be away for less than a week."

"And if they returned earlier?" Severus inquired as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"They wouldn't," Selene reassured him with a small cocky grin, "not when I gave some interesting facts about Greece that took my little cousin's interest." She picked up her luggage and paced towards the door, "let us make haste though."

"Before we leave," the Potions Master stated which made the young girl pause in her footsteps, though did not turn around, "answer this question." He was reluctant to ask since the idea was rather absurd but he could not find any other explanation, "are you Andrea Maximilian?"

There was silence for a moment then she turned around and replied vaguely, "I am her and not her. I am more than her." She turned back and opened the door, "let's go."

_It's a start_, Snape sighed as he followed the young girl out of the mansion.

T.B.C

(A/N: So…. How is it? Okay or do I need to revise? Please review. Thank you.)


	5. Chapter 5

Never had Snape expected that a pureblood like this little brat that stood beside him would not only agree but also be the one to suggest that they rode a train filled with muggles. "Why not use a faster means of travelling?" he inquired as they walked inside the train station.

"I'm not allowed to apparate yet nor do I wish for an unauthorized portkey," the young Black replied as they pushed through the crowd, "an authorized portkey is also not an option since I don't want the Ministry poking their noses on my family's old home."

As soon as they found the train they would be riding, they went inside and searched for an empty compartment. "Over here," Selene instructed as she entered the small area fit for four people.

The Potions Master followed behind her then closed the door behind him. He sat on the seat across the young Slytherin girl as she placed her luggage on the shelf above her. He leaned on his seat with his arms crossed on his chest, "now, will you tell me or do you intend to be silent during the whole trip?"

"Cast a silence charm around the compartment," Selene instructed which earned her an odd stare from the older man. She sighed and explained, "underage witch, remember?"

He rolled his eyes. Of course he knew the brat was underage but he was more curious about her paranoia. Then again, it would be unwise for muggles to hear conversations that involved magic. He took out his wand and quickly casted the charm around the rooms before he quickly kept it under his sleeves.

The young Black took a deep breath before she started, "tell me, how well you knew Andrea?"

Snape snorted, "All too well. She was arrogant, sly and manipulative. She feigned kindness and politeness to nearly everyone so it was easy for her to control them," he gave a small smirk as he added, "just like you."

"I'm surprised that's all you know Professor," Selene lips curled up in a taunting grin, "if I remember correctly, she showed you more than that… or perhaps, you are like the rest who are too blind to see the truth that has shown itself in front of your face."

The Potions Master scowled at her comment but he would not let her get into his skin, "baiting me like that is juvenile, Black – so much for comparing you to her."

"And you don't think she's juvenile at all?" the young girl asked as she rested herself back on the seat.

"I would compare her to… an old woman," Severus replied simply which caused the girl's eyes across his seat had a glint of amusement though her whole expression remained passive. He shifted his gaze towards the view outside the window as he spoke out his thoughts, "her façade was shallowness and showed to the rest she was like any ordinary pureblood witch. Yet, when it was just the two of us, her masks would fall and I saw a different side; one that strangely possessed great wisdom and understanding of the world. It was as though she had lived for centuries."

"First, you insult her then you grace her with compliments," Selene shook her head, "I'm not sure whether she's your friend or your enemy."

_I'm not sure whether you see me as a friend or an enemy, Severus…_

The Potions Master suddenly remembered that line and so he returned his gaze back at the young Black, "back at the mansion, you mentioned that you are her and not her – that you are more than her. What exactly did you mean?"

The young girl in front of him looked down on her lap as she pondered for a moment then when she finally decided to reply, there was a knock on their door. Both of the occupants of the compartment stared outside and saw an old couple with a little boy no older than six.

Curious, Selene opened the door and smiled to them as she politely asked, "can I help?"

"Most of the compartments were full," the old woman explained, "when we saw yours, we hoped that you and your companion would not mind sharing it with us." The young Slytherin turned back to her professor whose dark eyes shouted out his protest. She, however, had always been too stubborn and defiant to his words that she turned back to the old couple and replied happily, "we would not mind at all."

Selene sat down next to Severus while the old couple sat on the seat across them, with the little boy on the old woman's lap. The child innocently stared at the Potions Master who sharply glared at the boy which made the latter embraced her grandmother out of fear.

The young Black stared warily at the older man next to her then shifted her gaze to the young boy then leaned a bit forward. "Hey there," she smiled softly, "what's your name?"

The child sheepishly looked at her as he nervously replied, "I-it's Kris…"

"Would you like to hear a story?" the Slytherin girl asked as Kris was silent for a moment then nervously nodded. She looked up to the old woman and requested politely, "may I carry him for a moment madam?"

The old lady was a bit reluctant but as she stared down at her grandson's enthusiastic emerald eyes, she nodded, "all right."

The little boy then sat comfortably on Selene's lap who spared Snape a quick glance then returned her attention to the boy. "I'm going to tell you about a myth," she explained, "about a family of wizards and witches." This caught the dark-haired professor's attention. He kept in mind her words when she said that she was Andrea. If that was the case, then her actions right now was not simply out to entertain but it served a certain purpose – perhaps her way to explain to him everything. So, he decided to listen to her story carefully as she started.

"During the time where Kings ruled the land and Dragons roamed the earth lived a family who possessed the power summon fire at their will," the young Black raised her hand and gestured it as though she was holding her wand, "with a flick of their wands."

"Were they good?" Kris asked innocently as Selene gave a light laugh, "Yes, they were. They even used their talents to help those who can't do magic. However, the other wizards and witches became angry at that family for even just talking to those who can't do magic. One by one, the members of that family were hunted down."

She paused for a moment when she heard the child gasped yet his eyes glittered with curiosity so she continued, "only one survived. He was able to escape his hunters and so he fled to another kingdom far away from where he used to live. He was able to find a witch, just like him, and they married soon after. However, there was a problem. He may have been safe but he was unable to have an heir for he was struck by a curse that did not allow him to have a son. He would not let his struggles be forgotten though so he used an ancient magic from his family and gave his memories to his eldest daughter. His daughter passed it to her eldest daughter, so on and so forth. They all waited for that day until one of them bore a son."

She probably had been too engrossed with the story herself that she didn't realize Kris curled up on her lap as he sleepily mumbled, "do they… still exist..?"

A small smile crept up her face as she whispered, "perhaps…" When the boy was fast asleep she returned him back to the old woman who smiled appreciatively. She leaned back on her seat and glanced at her professor. "I hope you enjoyed the tale," she said politely since they were not alone.

Severus gave a nod though said nothing. However, as he stared at the view outside the window, he pondered upon the young Black's story. It was encrypted in a dramatic muggle prose of sort but he was able to decipher it.

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

The rest of the trip was silent. The old couple fell asleep a while after and both Selene and Snape stayed silent in fear that the muggles across their seats would overhear their conversation.

When the train finally stopped, the old couple woke up then thanked the young Slytherin girl for sharing their compartment with them and for entertaining their grandson. They soon left the compartment ahead of the two as Selene took her luggage from the shelf above.

"Never actually thought you knew how to tell a children's tale," the Potions Master commented.

The young Black turned her gaze to him and grinned, "A mixture of time with the bards and muggle storybooks did wonders for hiding truths within tales."

"So you are centuries old then?" the older man inquired before he stepped out of the compartment with her as they made their way out of the train.

"Mentally, yes," the Slytherin girl replied as she walked ahead of her professor. She glanced at him over her shoulder as she continued, "But, physically, I'm just an average sixteen year-old witch."

Outside the train station, Severus noticed that the streets were less busy compared to London and suspected they were in the countryside right now. "I can't see how that mother of yours bore to live in a place far away from her precious little shoe stores and clothing shops."

"If it was only my mother," Selene said as she started to walk, "perhaps not. But it was more just her."

"That old spell you spoke of… I've never heard of such magic before," the Potions Master questioned, "what is it exactly? How is it done?"

The young girl continued to walk as she replied, "Like I said, it's an old magic passed down from generation to generation. The Ministry has no record of it since it has always been their family's secret."

"'Their' family?" the dark-haired professor cocked an eyebrow. He heard her sighed heavily but never faced him as she explained while she continued to lead them to her old home, "Andrea isn't my mother… not biologically. My father remarried when my real mother died few months after my birth."

Snape took note of the slight bitterness of her tone when she spoke the last line. He wondered whether it was because of grief or something else. Those thoughts were pushed away, however, when Selene changed the subject, "as to how the spell was performed, it worked similar to the cloud-like gas in a Pensieve. Rather than to contain the memory inside a bottle, it was contained inside someone's mind, as though it would be part of that person. However," she paused for a moment and breathed deeply, "… there was a catch."

The Potions Master raised an eyebrow as her words took his interest, "what's the catch?"

"Not only are the memories have been transferred to me but also the emotions that lingered in those memories," she explained as they finally reached a fairly large rest house just outside of the town they passed by, "I felt every joy, every sorrow and every pain mother felt," she muttered as she opened the front door and entered the house. Severus silently followed behind as he listened to her explanation.

Then, the moment the door shut behind him, he felt a wand pointed at his throat. Steel grey eyes glared at his onyx ones as she vehemently stated, "And the way you caused mother such great pain angered the most."

That gaze he met, however, was not from the little brat he argued nearly every single day; but rather, from his old friend that had every right to detest him. Yet, he would not let the young Black commit the murder just because Andrea's emotions had twisted Selene's. His wand was under his sleeves but her wand was too close that he might not be quick enough to cast a spell to knock her back.

"Andrea," he spoke softly, "I… should've trusted you…" The tip of her wand inched its way a bit closer as infuriated young girl snapped, "Too late for regrets Severus."

Severus swallowed before he spoke, "… I apologize… for what I did… for betraying you." He noticed her brows furrowed as her teeth gritted. He shut his eyes and expected a spell to slit his throat; however, no such thing came as he slowly and cautiously opened them and gazed down on the black-haired witch.

Her intense glare had calmed down as her hand slowly lowered her wand. As realization hit her hard, she abruptly moved away, "P-professor... I-I didn't mean to… I swear!" Her body shook in fear as the dark-haired professor looked at his student. The always confident and arrogant Slytherin brat was now bare and vulnerable in front of him. He should be taunting her and pointing out how weak she was underneath all that bravado and conceit. But instead, he felt strangely sympathetic – a feeling that never in his wildest dreams he imagined to feel for anyone, especially to a girl that caused him too much headache over the past few months.

Whether it was out of instinct or perhaps those sentiments he hid and pushed back to the dark corners of his mind, his hands slowly reached out and pulled her close to him. They both stayed in that position for what seemed like an eternity.

Snape spoke nothing, unsure of what to say. He wasn't the sort to give comforting words after all. His action itself felt too awkward and unlike him. Yet, a part of him did not wish to let go of her.

Moments after, he felt the young girl gently pushed herself away from him. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, most likely embarrassed by her sudden outburst a while back, as she tried to regain her composure. He heard her clear her throat as she spoke, "I'm… sorry. The topic about my father and real mother is… an unpleasant matter to say the least. My anger and Andrea's are too intertwined."

"This is rather… difficult to explain," she paced back and forth, her hands made meaningless gestures as she tried to find the right words to say, "every time I feel this… extreme emotion, she comes out. She… attaches herself into my feelings and engulfs me, making it hard for my mind to think clearly."

"So… she's still alive within you?" the Potions Master cautiously asked, careful not to trigger any more intense emotions from her. She shook her head as she replied, "no, it's her memories and those emotions attached to it that still lives within me. The other memories as well but their emotions are not as fresh and strong as Andrea's."

She took a deep breath before she stopped pacing and faced her professor, "we had a long trip so how about we rest for now and continue our conversation later." And she needed to fully calm herself after all. She turned around then called out, "Elsi."

Suddenly, a three-foot tall house elf apparated in front of the young Black who held her head low, "Mistress Lilith."

"Is the guest room clean for my companion?" she inquired and received a small nod. "How about the master's bedroom?" she inquired once more and received another nod as the small creature asked, "Should I… take him upstairs now mistress?" Her lips curled up into a soft smile as she patted the top of the elf's head, "no need. I'll take him there myself. Return to your other chores." Elsi nodded and quickly disapparated.

As Selene led her professor to the guest room, she heard him commented, "First, you are unperturbed with riding a train filled with muggles and now you show kindness to a house elf. You are a very odd pureblood."

She laughed lightly as she replied, "mother's influence. And I hope you will not compare me to those purebloods again. It's mildly insulting you know."

_'… Those purebloods…?'_ Snape pondered at the way she spoke that phrase. It was as though she was different from them – beyond beliefs and philosophies. He would ask further but reminded himself that the issue about her parents was a sensitive topic so he kept silent until they reached the room he would use for the next couple of days.

"I'll be at that room over there," the young witch pointed at the room at the end of the hallway, "just knock if you need anything." She then turned and made her to that room as Severus watched her for a moment then entered the guest room.

He took out a small luggage from his pocket and then pointed his wand to return it back into its normal size. After he placed it on the side, he lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling as he pondered on the information she told him. It answered some of his question but it rose up new ones as he found his curiosity stirred up. As his mind continued to form speculations for those questions, his eyes started to feel heavy and soon he fell into a deep slumber.

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

Hours later, the Potions Master was suddenly woken up by a rattling sound of metal hitting the floor and a loud barking. _What in Merlin's name is that!_ Severus groaned as the noise started to become louder. He sat up and made his way towards the door where he saw his student in the hallway.

The barking sound was gone though it was replaced a male voice groaning from pain and the squeaky voice of Elsi who yelled some incoherent words. "What was…" he was about to ask but she cut in, "I'm not sure. Ready your wand though." The two of them made their way downstairs towards the kitchen.

The scene at the kitchen surprised both of them as a scrawny man wearing nothing but his birthday suit thrashed around while the little house elf pulled hard on his long matted black hair. The trespasser was able to swat Elsi off of him and was about to exit the room when he realized that he wasn't alone.

"Oh…. Bollocks," he cursed under his breath as he suddenly stood still and stared at the young girl curiously before he remarked, "from how you look, I'm guessing you're Eridani's little blighter."

"Audacious as always," the stranger finally noticed the presence of Snape who had his wand pointed at him, "I see you now resort to trespassing. Perhaps you would have been better off in Azkaban."

"Even after hearing the whole story, you would still prefer to send an innocent man back to that wretched prison?" the bony man shot back harshly, "how typical of you Snivellus."

"Enough," Selene shouted loud enough to silence both men. She looked up at the stranger and demanded, "trespasser, tell me your name and your business here."

"I am Sirius Black, my lady," he introduced as he bowed mockingly which irked the Potions Master's nerves, "and a dear friend of mine mentioned a house in the countryside previously owned by one of my cousin."

"Sirius Black…" the young witch repeated then name before she fell in silence and stared at him skeptically. Then she raised a peculiar question, "tell me then. What did the kitty wished to do to the wild dog?"

Both older men raised an eyebrow at her query. Her professor stared at her oddly as he asked, "what are you babbling about-"

"The little kitty wanted to tame the wild dog," Sirius replied with an amused grin.

"Was the little kitty successful?" the younger Black asked then received a snort and an even larger grin from the older Black, "no, the little kitty only made it wilder."

A small grin curled up on Selene's lips as she ordered her elf, "Elsi, please get this man one of father's old clothes. I have no wish for anyone to walk around this house naked." The little creature nodded and disapparated quickly.

Severus stood there perplexed by the turn of events. He then followed the young Slytherin girl as she exited the kitchen. "Merlin's beard, are you mad!" he exclaimed in protest, "you're just going to let in a stranger?"

"Technically, he is not a stranger," Selene replied, "You know him. I know him. Mother knew him." The older professor would continue his objection but the younger Black ignored it as she made her way back to her room with the last words, "call me when supper is ready."

The Potions Master then glared at the ex-convict who exited the kitchen and now wore proper clothing. He gripped the collar of Sirius' shirt and said warily, "I'm watching you Black." He only received a self-satisfied smirk from his old enemy which irritated him more.

Snape let go of the collar roughly before he made his way back up to the guest room.

T.B.C.


	6. Chapter 6

Like in Severus' Hogwarts day, Sirius Black and James Potter were always there to ruin everything for him. Well, if it were any consolation, at least it was just the insufferable dog now. He went here with the young Black to satisfy the annoying questions inside his head and now the fool distracted the holder of all his answers with senseless conversations during supper time.

Still, he could not bring himself to interrupt; not when a bright smile graced upon her face and sweet laughter escaped her soft lips. Merlin, it was true bliss and it irked the Potions Master that all of those were caused by the arrogant git that sat next to her on the dining table.

_This is like Lily and that damned Potter all over again!_ The black-haired professor suddenly stopped in his train of thought as he realized that the comparison he made. He mentally shook his head. He cleared his thought and realized how disturbing it was but then he considered the fact that Andrea's memories and emotions are still in tacked within her. Whether that old hag admitted it or not, he knew that she was fond of that wild dog.

"Professor… professor Snape," her soft voice quickly pulled him back to reality as his black eyes glared at her, "what?"

"You barely touched you meal," the young Black stated with slight concern on her tone, "are you feeling well?"

"If he doesn't want that, can I have it?" Sirius inquired as he pointed at the other man's plate. It earned him a playful slap on the arm from his niece, "honestly, it is as if you haven't eaten for ages!"

The older Black chuckled, "what? Try eating the dirt they give you in Azkaban, Andrea." He quickly added, "Oops, I meant Selene. Merlin, I'm still not used to this."

Snape cocked an eyebrow when he heard the bloody dog utter her name. "How did you know that-"

"She has Andrea's memories inside her? Easy," Sirius grinned as he nonchalantly explained, "the question she gave me a while back. Andrea mentioned to me once her family's history and-"

The Potions Master cut in sharply as he stood up and glared down on his student, "so tell me, who else know about you're supposed-to-be deepest darkest secret?"

Selene stared at him strangely, confused by the exasperation in his tone, "well, Professor Lupin knows but I didn't tel- Hey wait!" She called out to her professor as he abruptly left the room.

She followed him up the stairs as she continued to call his attention, "wait! Professor Snape!" She was able to grab his arm, "what are you so angry about? Honestly you're mood swings are worse than mine."

"You, obviously, you irritating little brat," Severus hissed angrily as he turned around to face her.

"What in Circe's ass did I do!" the Slytherin girl yelled back sharply. "And stop calling me 'brat'! Merlin, I'm more than a hundred years older than you!"

Merlin's beard! He didn't even know how to explain it without her suspecting the jealousy that slowly consumed him. "Forget it! As if that incompetent brain of yours would understand," the Potions Master quickly ended their conversation then went back inside the guest room.

Selene huffed in exasperation as she stared at closed door. She cursed the fact that her body was underage and so she wasn't allowed to cast any spells outside school grounds. She was about to call out Elsi when she heard her uncle's voice, "honestly, you two bicker like an old married couple. And I mean it as an insult by the way."

She elbowed his arm before she tried to calm her nerves. She could feel her mother's outrage slowly seeped in and threatened to cloud her reasoning. She knew it was unwise to approach her professor in this state because she would most likely do something stupid again. She felt a hand gently rested on her shoulder.

"Listen," her uncle explained, "personally I say it's pointless to talk to Snape and you should just forget about it. But, since you still have the same old stubborn Andrea in there, then at least talk to him tomorrow when the two of you have cleared your heads."

The younger Black smiled softly, "you're right. I should just go to bed for now." She moved away from his hand then made her way back to her room. Before she left though she grinned at Sirius and teased, "Good night, Uncle Sirius."

"Oh come on," the older Black complained, "do you have to make me sound that old!" A hearty laughter echoed throughout the hall before his niece finally entered her room.

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

In the middle of the night, Selene woke up from a dream. Well, more like she could barely sleep as she had been thinking about was her professor. She tried to be nice; even for a bit. She opened up to him more information than what Sirius knew from her mother. And Professor Lupin found out using his own wits and keen observation. He only knew a bit about it though.

She sighed as she mumbled, "wish you would just listen." She couldn't sleep so she found no reason to lie back down. She got off the bed and put on her ivory silk robes over her white lacy nightdress. She made her way down the stairs and towards the kitchen to get a glass of water from the fridge. To her surprise, she found Severus in a long-sleeve shirt and pair of jogging pants and held a glass on his hand as he was about to do the exact same thing she planned to do.

Both were silent, unsure how to greet each other after their unpleasant argument. The just stared each other until finally, both decided to say, "… listen."

The Potions Master cleared his throat before he offered, "you first." The young Black gave a small nod before she started, "look, I'm still not so certain why you are mad a while ago." She heard him snort so she raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on the side of her hips, "okay. Now you are just being juvenile. I'm trying to explain here."

"For someone who claims to be centuries old," Snape scoffed, "you are quite dense."

"And you are, unfortunately and infuriatingly, blind," the young Slytherin girl shot back as her emotions started to rise up.

"I'm 'blind'! Blind about what exactly?" the older man questioned impatiently then he was reminded of a similar event where he and Andrea had this same argument.

_"Severus, you are so exasperatingly blind!" The older Slytherin yelled out angrily._

"Blind about what!" his younger self had shouted with confusion and frustration.

Yes, it was all too similar and just as before, Selene had turned her back on him and motioned to exit the kitchen. He would not let himself do the same thing before and let her go just like that and be left with questions inside his head. He quickly grabbed her arm and hissed, "We're not done yet."

It was perhaps because his guard had lowered a bit due to the fact that he was only in front of a little girl that the young Black was able to push him against the wall. Nothing hurt really. Merlin, like a brat could cause physical pain on him. His body wasn't weak. But he found himself powerless to move from that spot as her silver grey eyes gazed up to his onyx ones.

Yes, he could see anger in her gaze; but there was more – fear, anxiety and what he was certain as a painful desire; one which drove Severus to act upon instinct. He grabbed on to her shoulder before he flipped their position and pinned her against the wall.

Before the young Slytherin girl could react, she felt his lips crashed down on hers as they shared a fervent kiss. They would have kept going if not for the need of air and the Potions Master's realization of what he just did. He pulled away from the kiss and let go of her shoulders but she cupped his cheeks as she continued to place light kisses on his lips.

"Severus…" she breathed his name repeatedly like a chant in between kisses and the older man nearly lost his reasoning once more if his hands hadn't pulled away her hands that cupped his cheeks then moved back from where he stood moments ago.

Selene gave a questioning look as she stared at him, "what's wrong?"

"T-this is… We shouldn't even be…" Snape didn't even know where to start. He felt sick in the gut not just because he kissed his student who was half his age but also the fact that enjoyed her soft lips pressed against his.

The young Black rolled her eyes as she breathed heavily, "That's supposed to be my line. I'm more than a half-millennia older and yet I still find myself wanting- no, needing to be with you." She slowly stepped forward, "mother always loved you… yet she never confessed and kept it hidden in the depths of her heart since she could tell that you already loved someone else… And, sadly, you still do…" Their bodies were close once more as her hand travelled up and cupped his cheek, "… however, I am not like her. I cannot hold back any further with all this maddening emotions inside me."

Bit by bit, she leaned closer to feel his lips once more but Severus' hand moved up and touched her mouth as he stepped back. "Is it really you who feel it?" he asked in a cold tone though there was a hint of regret and disappointment in it, "or perhaps, you're letting Andrea's emotions control you?"

He watched as the young witch stood with her head held down. Uncertainty poured down on her like cold water, unable to reply to her professor's accusations. Snape then took this as cue and walked away from the kitchen and back to the guest room; though it took him so much willpower in leaving the girl instead of embracing her in hopes to soothe her confusion.

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

The Potions Master did not get much sleep after that. He just lay on the bed and stared up at the ceiling of the dim-lit room. He kept on pondering if he did the right thing as a part of him regretted his decision to turn down the young Black's offer.

When he shifted his position on the bed and now faced the window, he finally realized that the sun had risen up. Sighing heavily, he got up and made a quick trip to the bathroom before he walked towards the stairs. As he made his way down, he paused when he heard both of the Black's voices echoing in the hallway.

"What's a little risk?" Sirius asked as he paced beside his niece.

"Little, you say?" Selene cocked an eyebrow, "you're a convict and seeing you with me, I will definitely be accused as your accomplice. I doubt one should belittle that."

She turned around as she planned to make her way towards the front door but the older Black spun her back to face him and stared at her with pleading puppy-dog eyes. "How about in my animagus form?" he suggested, "we'll even play fetch if you want."

The younger Black groaned, "… Fine. Merlin, I hate it when you do that." Her uncle gave a wide grin, "I'll get the ball then." He was about to make his way upstairs when the two finally realized Snape's presence. Both men shot a wary glare at each other before Sirius continued to make his way up.

"Good morning, Professor Snape," the young witch's voice greeted with calmness and restraint as she forced a small smile on her lips. Her professor studied her for a moment and noticed the lack of sleep in her eyes; most likely for similar reasons as his.

Setting his thoughts aside, he continued to walk down the stairs while he gave his warning, "it's better if you just cage that wild dog inside this house rather than have him run rampant across the street."

"As they say, 'the more you cage a wild animal, the more it becomes wilder'," Selene argued calmly as she took out a rubber band from the side-pocket of her jogging pants and tied up her hair in a ponytail, "it'll be good for him I suppose. And he's staying in his dog form so I doubt anyone will suspect."

The Potions Master shook his head, "fine. Can't we leash him at least?"

"'We'?" the young Black raised an eyebrow and inquired in a slight hopeful tone, "you're coming along? I planned to visit mother's grave this morning alone but it looks like I'll be bringing Sirius along. Do you still want to come?"

There was a pause in the older professor's part as though another person spoke his previous statement but in the end he gave a nod, "unfortunately and unwillingly, I am your babysitter for the time we spend here. If anything happens to you, Lucius will surely trace it to me."

"Ah, of course," she replied coolly though with a slight discontent in her tone. She then heard paws tapped on the stairs as Sirius in his animagus form made his way down with the ball on his mouth. Severus' quickly conjured a dog leash which earned him a nasty glare and loud growl from the dog.

Selene quickly grabbed the strap from her professor's hand then threw it off somewhere in the hallway. "I'm not asking for you two to have tea and cakes," her arms crossed on her chest as she scolded the two, "just try to be civil when around each other; or at least when around other people."

It would seem as though the young witch's words were ignored as the other two continued with their deathly glares but finally Sirius yielded when his niece threatened, "I'm not going to take you out for a stroll if you keep that up." Snape sneered at the dog before he followed his student who made her way to the front door.

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

Their way to the cemetery was awkwardly silent. Selene had to stay in the middle just to prevent her uncle biting at her professor's leg or the latter kicking the black dog on its side. It didn't stop their constant glaring though.

When they entered the memorial park, the young girl saw an old woman who was on her way out. The old lady narrowed her eyes for a moment then smiled sweetly, "my, my, Lilith, you've grown into a lovely young lady." Selene observed the old lady for a moment. She had grey hair and more wrinkles but she still recognized her voice.

"Madam Mercier," she greeted politely, knowing that the elder, like nearly everyone, knew her façade and not her other, slightly unpleasant, side, "so good to see you."

Wrinkled bony hands reached out in search of the young Slytherin's face but ended up cupping the Potion Master who then raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Oh you have grown quite tall," Madam Mercier commented, "and dear, have you been eating? You look thin." Sirius made a mocking bark which earned him a light jinx when Snape's subtly casted a spell with his wand hidden underneath his sleeves.

"I'm right here Madam Mercier," Selene gently took the skinny hands away from the dark-haired professor, "ah, you're not wearing your glasses again."

"Nonsense child," the elder laughed softly, "I can still see very well." The young Black ignored the older woman's statement and took the round spectacles that hung on her blouse and placed it in level with her eyes. "There, isn't that better?" she greeted the old lady with a soft smile.

Madam Mercier smiled back, "thank you dear." With her eyesight now clear, she looked up to Severus and asked, "ah, a relative of yours?"

"Yes, a distant relative," Selene lied with a sweet smile still on her lips.

The old woman shifted her gaze to the dog next to the young girl. She gave a rather disturbed look, "and this… is…?"

"My pet," the Slytherin girl finished her sentence in an innocent tone before she bent down on her knees and hugged Sirius lovingly, "my adorable slobbering puppy." The Potions Master would had gagged in disgust then and there while the black dog wagged its tail and barked happily.

"Well, you be careful Lilith," Madam Mercier warned, "You know how ominous black dogs are."

"I'll take note of that," Selene replied respectfully, "thank you for the advice." And with that, the elder said her goodbye and exited the cemetery.

When it was just the three of them, Snape snorted, "So, you even trick the elderly? Is everyone really a target for your deceit?"

The young girl feigned a hurt expression, "how could you accuse me of such things Professor! I would never do such a thing." Her professor gave an annoyed stare. She gave a slight laugh, "it wasn't all a lie you know. I wouldn't be able to smile that naturally if I never liked her."

"And I suppose calling that uncle of yours over there 'adorable' wasn't a lie?" the Potions Master snorted, "You have such disturbing tastes." Sirius growled and prepared himself to pounce at his old enemy but his niece grabbed hold of him by wrapping her arms around his body as she attempted to pull him back.

"Padfoot! Stop! Heel!" she ordered and scolded, "bad dog, bad dog!" Though there weren't many people there at that time, she didn't want to draw more attention than necessary.

Snape taunted as he glared down at the black dog, "hn, I told you we'd be better off with him in a leash." The older Black's growl grew louder as his sharp teeth gritted. He successfully pulled himself free from Selene's grasp and lunged towards the Potions Master before the latter could even react.

The dark-haired professor groaned as he fell on the ground with the mangy mutt on top of him. He glared and pushed Padfoot away while the latter barked angrily and attempted to bite his rival.

"That's enough!" the younger Black's voice became low and commanding which stopped Sirius and made him turn to face his niece who stood straight and had her arms crossed on her chest while she glared down at him. "Do not test my patience, dog," she warned menacingly – a tone perfectly similar to Andrea's.

Her uncle growled and glared at her while Snape took advantage of the dog's distracted state nudged Sirius sharply in his stomach using his knee and pushed him off. "Professor!" the Syltherin girl rushed beside the older Black, "there wasn't any need to do that."

"He attacks me and you still side with him?" the Potions Master questioned frustratingly, "so you consider his actions proper? Why am I not surprised?"

"No, I'm not siding with his actions," Selene protested before she turned her attention to Sirius who growled. "No, I'm not taking his side," she reassured him and threw her hand in exasperation, "I give up! I let you two come along in hopes that those supposed maturity of yours was enough to make you both, at the very least, act civil." She then started to stomp away from them, "if you two want to kill yourselves, do as you please. I'm not bringing the two of you like this in front of my mother's grave."

"Black," The Potions Master called out but the young Slytherin didn't even turn. He was about to follow but the older Black lightly bit on his pants and tugged a bit, signaling that it would be better if they let her be for now. Snape stared back at Selene as her figure slowly disappeared from the distance. He pondered on his actions a moment ago and considered that perhaps he let his anger towards the foolish mutt got the better of him.

Suddenly, he hissed in pain when sharp teeth bit near his ankle. He took no second thoughts to wordlessly cast a spell that sent Sirius flying few meters away. "Considerations my foot," Snape muttered to himself before he went off to find where his student.

T.B.C.

**A/N: Yeah, took me a while. Sorry. So, how was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? If there's something you don't like, please inform me. I'd like to improve my writing skills And I'd like my readers to enjoy the story too. ^^**

**Also, the next chapter will be somewhat like a sidestory. It contains more or less Andrea's story. I'm currently debating its necessity actually. So if you think I should delete the next chapter or revise some parts, feel free to speak you mind**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: (This is more or less a sidestory))**

Warm breeze blew against the young Black's face as she sat down and faced Andrea's grave. Her eyes closed as she pondered on the emotions that she dared not let herself be consumed. She never told either of her companions but another reason why she wanted to go here was because she could reflect upon her emotions without it overwhelming her. It was strange but to be next to her stepmother's grave gave her comfort and serenity.

_She was always there…._ Selene smiled softly as she reminisced on her childhood memories. She remembered when Andrea stayed in her room and waited until she fell asleep. She would sometimes sleep in the same room just in case the young girl suddenly woke up from a bad dream. Her thoughts shifted to the time she was around ten when Andrea's body had grown weaker. Yet, even in such a state, she still forced a small smile as she patted the top of the young girl's head.

_Don't worry my dear Selene… I'll be all right…_

Selene didn't realize that tears already flowed down her cheeks until she finally noticed someone had entered her mind. She quickly block the intruder off but she didn't turn around when she spoke sharply, "next time, try saying 'hello' as a greeting rather than barging into people's thoughts Professor." She hated it when the older man saw her in a vulnerable state. It gave him more reason to treat her like a child.

The Potions Master ignored her snide comment as he was too intrigued when he glimpsed of Andrea's fate. "What happened to Andrea?" he inquired.

"You rudely enter my mind then have the audacity to interrogate me?" the Slytherin girl stood up then turned around as she cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms on her chest, "Professor, have you no manners?"

"And like you would know about such," Snape glared impatiently as he added a threat, "answer my question Black or I will force it out of you."

"I am not obliged to answer just because you demanded it," the young Black retorted which irked the older man. He strode menacingly towards her while she walked back cautiously until her back pressed against the tall gravestone.

"I am weary of your guessing games," he stated edgily and repeated his warning, "answer my question or I will force it out myself."

Selene stared unwaveringly at her professor as she pondered on the consequence of either action. Finally, she succumbed to his command as she lowered down her head and softly replied, "Her body became too weak which resulted her death."

"Why?" Snape continued his interrogation as he stared down at his student, "It's highly unlikely for someone athletic like Andrea to suddenly become ill."

"I told you before that any spell, whether good or evil, has its price to pay," the Slytherin girl replied as she now looked up at her professor with a pain-stricken gaze, "she had all the knowledge of ancient magic was passed down to her but it shortened her life." She turned around and faced her mother's grave, "it weakened her… Her ancestors never believed it, but she knew it that was the cause... she said that spell was never meant for a pureblood."

"Does that mean... you too will..." Snape mumbled unconsciously. Sure, he disliked the little she-devil but not enough to want that kind of fate.

"No," her reply snapped him out of his own thoughts and it shocked him when she added, "I'm not a pureblood. My biological mother, Katherine Rosier... she was a half-blood but had a pureblood ancestry."

"And your father still married her?" the older potioneer asked skeptically. He knew Eridani Black. The slightest trace of mudblood on someone disgusts him. To marry a half-blood... it was impossible. He glared at the young girl as he attempted to delve into her thoughts.

_I'm not lying_, she mentally stated before she shut him out of her mind. "Father didn't know," she spoke softly then gritted her teeth, "and when he found out, he was so angry that he killed her..."

"And how would you have known all this?" Snape continued with his interrogation as he attempted to enter her mind once more.

The young Slytherin closed her eyes and allowed her professor to do so and showed him what he wanted to know.

The Potions Master saw an image of a child most likely around a year old then her mother running inside the room. When cornered, she begged the man chasing her, "I'm sorry! I never meant to lie to you!" He recognized the man to be Eridani who hissed and yelled angrily as his hands choked her neck, "you filthy half-blood! How dare you-" Another voice cut in which Snape recognized as Andrea's, "Eridani! Let go of her!" She pulled him away from his wife who quickly tried to run away. The man was able to shove the younger woman then pointed his wand at the half-blood witch and out of anger, he yelled, "avada kedavra!"

His target instantly fell on the floor. Andrea gasped in horror as she gazed at the dead body then back to the dark-haired man who now had his gaze on his child. Slowly, he approached the baby and when Andrea saw him lift he his wand, she rushed to the little girl and held her protectively while she pointed her wand at Eridani.

"How could you possibly think of killing your own child!?" she yelled angrily.

"That thing is no more than trash like her mother!" Eridani spat as he stepped closer, "hand it over or I will kill you as well!"

The woman held the baby closer as she stepped back while her wand was still pointed at the dark-haired man. Before he could utter another killing curse, she instinctively shouted, "Imperio!"

Eridani stood still with unfocused eyes and ready to do her bidding, but Andrea could feel that he was fighting against the control. She had little time before he could break her hold on him so she had to think quick. Calmly, she instructed, "point your wand at yourself and repeat these words... Obliviate." The man did what he was told then soon lost consciousness and the memory of what had just transpired.

Snape now focused on the young girl who wasn't holding back her tears. She was in a vulnerable state - such a state which left her mind open for him to extract all the information he needed. Yet, he found himself unable to.

Selene did all she could to lock away this memory - to never think of it for it not only reminded how her own father mercilessly killed her mother just because of blood status, but it also made her feel what Andrea felt when she lost her dearest friend. She tried to warn her best friend to forget about her feelings to Eridani but the latter still insisted.

Realizing that her professor was no longer delving into her thoughts, she tried to regained her composure as much as she could muster. "Mother had to fabricate a story after that - she was visiting her friend when someone barged in and attacked them. My parents 'nobly' defended their child and asked their friend to take me as far away as possible," she explained in a shaky voice then she laughed dryly, "and the fools of the Ministry actually believed that rubbish all because mother came from an influential family."

"Why bother protecting Eridani when she could have told the truth and sent the man to Azkaban?" Snape could never really understand how that woman think.

"Because everyone would then find out that I'm a half-blood," the Slytherin girl replied as her hand gently brushed the gravestone, "the Malfoys wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole if that happened." She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, "mother always considered what's best for me."

"What happened afterwards?" the Potions Master asked as he found himself drawn to the story. He thought he already knew the old hag who he shared countless arguments and snide remarks when they were alone. He never really imagined her as someone who will do everything to protect a child who wasn't even hers.

"Father visited mother afterwards, remembering nothing from that dreadful night," Selene explained, "he wanted to take me back but she was able to convince him with a lie that whoever attacked them might come back and put me in danger, so he decided that I stayed with mother for the time being. Later on, they fell in love..." she laughed dryly, "or more like, father fell in love. Mother married him out vengeance. Months after their marriage, father died due to what all believed was a heart-attack – your guess is a good as mine on what actually happened. Then years after, mother met her fate."

She finally turned around and faced her professor with her expressionless facade, burying all the pain and sadness back in the depths of her heart, "and so... here I am."

But such expression could never fool Severus Snape, though he wish it could for he could feel her pain and sorrow to the point where his body instinctively moved closer to reach out and pull her to an embrace.

As he gently placed his hands on her shoulders, Selene's rein on her emotions slowly slipped away. Tears flowed down her cheeks and she was about to cry but the moment was interrupted by a loud barking.

The Potions Master quickly regained control of his body and stepped back as the black dog approached them.

"P-Padfoot! Merlin's ass, where did you run off to?!" the young Slytherin exclaimed as she tried to regain some composure. It was most likely Sirius' dog senses telling him that something was wrong, and was confirmed by the animagus in his point of view when he noticed her red and puffy face.

He growled and glared at Snape, who glared back menancingly. "Calm down!" Selene held her uncle back when he was ready to lunge towards Snape, "he didn't do anything!"

"Let that mutt attack me," the older Slytherin sneered, "it'll only prove how barbaric he is."

Selene turned her attention to her professor, "and that isn't helping either!" Her grasp was slowly loosening and she had to think fast. "Padfoot!" she commanded, "heel or you're sleeping outside! "

The black dog's attention quickly shifted to his niece as he growled in protest while he glared at her. She didn't waver as she glared back and sternly stated, "I'm not joking. I'll have Elsi make sure you don't step foot inside the house."

The glaring competition lasted for a minute but Sirius finally gave in.

When Selene concluded that Sirius had calmed down, she released him then stood up, "let's head back home. Elsi's probably done making breakfast." She didn't wait for any reply from either the two as she started to walk back home.

The day went on with less bickering from the trio; mostly because Selene distracted her uncle from another argument with her professor by playing 'fetch the ball' at the rest house's backyard.

Snape was satisfied with watching the two from the porch. He would have made snide comments about the older Black being more suited as a mutt but he was contented by watching him acting as one. As he leaned against a pillar, his gaze shifted to the young Slytherin who was in a more relaxed state. The scene reminded him of the time he and Lily spent together before they entered Hogwarts... when everything was... simpler. His thoughts of his beloved shifted to what Selene told him last night.

_"Mother always loved you..."_

That never really crossed his mind. He could tell that she was fond of him but he interpreted it as her way to get into his nerves.

He then remembered one event during his 5th year. He was making his way back to the Slytherin common room after another fight with Lily. He gritted teeth and cursed himself for uttering such an insult at her. Out of frustration, he clenched his hand and banged it at the wall. Then he heard a familiar voice say, "I'm sure the wall felt remorseful for whatever it did to you Severus."

He turned around and saw Andrea leaning against a pillar with an amused grin on her face. "Maximilian," Snape greeted curtly with a sharp glare before he looked away and continued to walk towards his room. He was halted though when she grabbed the back of his collar.

"Don't be such a grouch Severus," the older Slytherin teased which earned her a menacing look from Snape. His expression, however, shifted into confusion when she added, "I have something for you."

"What?" he asked skeptically. She glanced around as a few students passed by before she whispered, "no, not here. Follow me." Before he could reply, she dragged him up her room.

The younger Slytherin voiced out a protest to let him go but Andrea ignored it. Luckily, no one was around when she dragged him to her room, otherwise, they would have presumed something was between those two. Once inside, the older woman let go of his hand and went straight to her trunk. He was about to leave when she stated, "found it."

Snape stared at book with a plain brown cover and a lock on one side. "Why would I want a diary?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Ever heard of the saying 'not judging the book by its cover'?" Andrea scolded as she took out her wand then ordered him, "take out your wand and point it at the lock."

"Why?" he inquired as he raised an eyebrow.

"Just take out your bloody wand," she sighed in exasperation.

"Fine, fine," he gave in and played along with whatever she planned to do. She then spoke out an incantation. The tip of their wands and the book started to glow.

Once it returned to normal, Snape stared at the book. It still looked the same. He glanced up at Andrea and asked, "now what?"

"Now the ownership is transferred to you," she smiled, "to open it, all you need to do is point your wand at the lock." She took his hand that held his wand then guided it to the lock, "and it will respond automatically. No incantations needed." The book opened and revealed ancient magic he had never seen on any book before.

He scanned the book enthusiastically and soon realized it was filled with dark magic - dangerous forbidden magic. He scowled as he suddenly remembered the argument he had with Lily.

Andrea noticed the change in his expression and asked, "you don't like it? And here I thought I could finally make you jump for joy."

Snape was lost in his thoughts that he didn't reply to her inquiry. There was a moment of silence before, out of the blue, he asked her, "what is your opinion on dark magic?"

The older woman was caught off-guard by his question. "Hmmm, how do I put it..." she thought for a moment then explained, "dangerous knowledge is knowledge nonetheless and therefore useful. Usually it turns out to be the most useful. So to answer your question, dark magic to me is just magic. It only becomes dark when used against the people you care for."

Silently, he stood up and muttered a 'thanks'. Before he opened the door, she walked behind him and placed her hand gently on his shoulder, "listen Severus. I gave you this book because I trust your judgement. I trust that, in the end, you won't use your power to hurt the persons you care about." He gave a small nod then exited her room. He never really put much thought to what she told him for he was lost to his own thoughts.

Now that the Potions Master reflected on her words, he couldn't help but compare her with Lily. They were so different on views and yet so alike. They both see in the good in every person. They both wanted to protect the people they care; but unlike Lily, Andrea was prepared to use all means to do so.

"Professor Snape?"

His thoughts were interrupted by Selene who now stood in front of him and stared at him with a raised brow. He scanned the area for Sirius but he was nowhere to be found.

"Uncle went inside to take a bath," his student informed him when she noticed his gaze.

"No amount of bathing will remove that mutt's foul stench," the older man snorted as he started to walk inside. However before he opened the door, Selene's hand grasped his sleeve.

"About last night..." she spoke softly as she met his gaze, "you're probably right. Perhaps, it was mother's feelings, not mine, but... there's one thing I'm certain though; I can understand well why she loved you." She opened her mind for him to read.

_If a man is still able to love someone, then there's still hope... that hope to repent... to turn a new leaf... all for the sake of his beloved._

"And I completely agree with her," she stated firmly with her gaze unwavering, though her cheeks turned light pink. She did not wait for his response and briskly walked inside.

The Potions Master stood with a dumbfounded expression at the young Slytherin's sudden confession of sorts. It was a comment he wouldn't even expect from her mother.

To assume that the little brat was Andrea's clone would be improper for she has a mind of her own. Even with her mother's memories and emotions, it was her will that has control. It was still her.

_I am more than her._

Somehow, the Potions Master understood what she meant. Though, now he could sense the trouble this would bring. He took note to deal with the matter after they returned to London.

When Snape stepped inside the kitchen, he noticed another house elf with Elsi speaking to Selene who had a troubled look. "We will leave immediately. Thank you Faendal," she dismissed the two elves and turned around to meet her professor's questioning stare.

"I... may have made some... miscalculations," she reluctantly admitted. His stare sharpened as he cocked an eyebrow, "and what exactly did you miscalculated?"

She avoided his gaze as she tried to downplay her error, "it seems that unfortunate circumstances led the Malfoys to return home... tonight."

"What?" Snape's voice muttered venomously.

"Look, we have time to return home before they do," the young girl tried to calm him down, "we just need to pack quickly and leave soon."

Without a word, the Potions Master went straight to his room. Selene rushed to hers and packed all of her clothes. She cursed herself for bringing so much. When she stepped out of the room, her uncle had just finished taking a bath and was on his way back to his.

"I thought you'll be staying here for a week?" Sirius inquired and his niece quickly replied, "change of plans. Professor Snape and I need to leave. You can use this as a safe house. I instructed Elsi to make cook meals for you, so you needn't worry. Just make sure no one sees you." She knocked on the room her professor used then opened it but he was nowhere to be found. His luggage was gone as well and all that was left was a note on the bed.

'Meet you at the train station.'

Selene gritted her teeth as her fist crumpled the paper. She patted the older Black's arm and muttered a quick 'good-bye' before she rushed out of the house and hurried to the train station.

When she arrived at her destination, she could not find the Potions Master. The conductor of the train to London called out the passengers. Just in time, she finally saw Snape arrived but he just walked past her without a word.

"Why in Merlin's beard didn't you wait for me!?" she scolded as she tried to keep up with his quick pace, "and where the bloody hell did you go?!"

He ignored all her interrogations and silently stepped inside the train. The young Black threw her hands up and grumbled incoherent curses before she followed him inside.

Sirius, in his animagus form, made his way to the cemetery to visit Andrea's grave. He thought of staying longer that morning but he was overcome by the temptation of breakfast. As he came closer to his old friend's grave, he noticed a bouquet of purple hyacinth and dark pink roses. He sniffed the flowers and amongst its fragrant aroma was a familiar scent. The older Black mentally smirked.

_Who'd knew Snivellus has a heart._

T.B.C.

**((A/N: I apologize if it took me forever to update. I had to deal with so many real life problems. This was the only time that I was able to get a free time again. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I feel a bit rusty so if you see any errors in spelling, grammar, or something in the story itself, feel free to review. Also, I would like to hear your suggestions, like something you think I should revise or delete, or if you find this scene unnecessary or even the chapter itself.))**


	8. Chapter 8

**((A/N: This is the first time I've wrote something... mature-ish story. I tried to downplay it as much as possible, I really tried. Also, the "W's" that turned to "V's" are not misspelled. Just that the speaker is Bulgarian. Anyway, I'd like to thank sirolives review. It made me think on the story's direction. I'm not entirely sure if I got it back on track now or made it worse. Hopefully it's the former rather than the latter.))**

Summer passed by like a breeze after that quick trip to the countryside. Luckily, they made it back at the Malfoy Manor just in time to make it appear that the Potions Master was tutoring the young Black on advanced potions.

After that, he never heard from her until the start of the school year when she reported in his office as a new prefect. What surprised him was the sudden change of her persona. The room was locked and she was well aware that no one could hear them from outside. Yet, she remained silent and obedient, answering only when questioned.

Snape glared at her menacingly as he approached her, his larger frame towering over hers while she stepped back until she felt the wall behind her. He interrogated her suspiciously, "what are you up to Black?"

"Answering your questions and listening to your instructions, sir," Selene replied with her face remaining passive and expressionless. Her professor examined her closely at any sign of mockery. When he found none from her features, he attempted to intrude her mind.

It surprised him that it took him greater effort than usual before he could get through the walls she built. _Seems like she has been practicing..._

However, what he saw was not what he wanted to see - the image of the girl pinned against the wall while he ravaged her neck, marking her all over as her body arched back and begged for more.

Selene held her urge to smile in amusement as she noticed his momentary mortified expression which shifted to anger. "You're hiding something," he hissed as he gritted his teeth.

"You found it already Professor," she replied and before he could lecture her about how wrong their possible relationship would result, she added, "I am stuck in a teenager's body with teenage hormones. How do you expect me to react? If you are worried that I will start flaunting my affections at you in public, then you needn't worry. That's not my style. However, I have every right to fantasize what I wish so if you don't want to be disturbed for the next two years, then stop invading my personal thoughts."

"I have little tolerance for liars, Miss Black," he whispered the threat in her ear but realized his mistake when his nose caught her intoxicating scent - a mixture of lavender and vanilla, and a unique scent which only belonged to her. The small sound she let out and her shuddering frame wasn't helping either.

Still, she managed to reply calmly, "then… you may delve into my thoughts if my mouth cannot convince you." He could tell that she was baiting him, and the fact that either way, he was in the losing end irked him more. Stepping back to give her enough space for movement, he pointed at the door and ordered in a low but dangerous tone, "Get. Out."

Without a word, the young Slytherin made her way to the door with a small victorious smirk, "good day to you too Professor Snape."

As Snape heard the door closed, he let out a heavy sigh before he returned to his table. It was only the first day of the school year, and she was already giving him a headache. His paranoia level was rising again, and his senses could tell that she was plotting something which involved her new position. Revoking it was his first thought but he had no grounds for such, and Dumbledore would most likely just reinstate her again. He needed to find some evidences first.

He was then left with little choice but to accompany her at night. "That's probably best," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Accompanying her at night while she patrolled the hallway was one of the gravest mistake the Potions Master ever made, even if he never admitted it to himself. Her mind was an open book. He needn't put much effort to read her thoughts. He could practically hear everything; which would have been a good thing but what he was hearing was the last thing he wanted to hear.

When she glanced at an empty classroom, he saw an image of her lithe body with her blouse torn open enough allowing him a clear view of her chest. She was sprawled on top of the professor's desk while she beckoned him to take her at that moment.

The image shifted when she gazed at a dark corner they passed by. There, her robes and skirt were lifted up with her chest pressed against the wall while he mercilessly pounded inside her, eliciting loud moans of pleasure with little care whether the entire castle heard her.

As they passed by the Great Hall and she glanced at the door, he then saw an image of her naked form on the Professor's table with... Sweet Merlin! He was never going to look at that table or the meals served the same way again.

"Stop."

And she obediently followed. She faced him with a blank expression as she questioned curiously, "yes sir?" Yet, the lewd image continued to flood her mind.

Snape gripped her shoulders tightly and commanded through gritted teeth, "I don't care what teenage hormones do to your feeble brain. Close your mind this instant! It's-"

"Distracting? I assume you mean that in a good way," Selene cut in and when he stared at her face, she no longer hid an amused grin. It felt like a boulder hit the Potions Master straight on the face as he quickly realized that was her plan all along.

Any other man with less self-control would have pinned her down on the floor and given the pleasure the young Slytherin seemed to crave for. But he was not like any other man. He had a vice grip on his self-control and he wouldn't let it slip away so easily - especially not for this girl in front of him.

It was easier said than done at the moment, however. Even so, he wasn't going to deviate from this principle.

"Return to your room," he dismissed her as he walked in the opposite direction.

"What about-" she protested but he glared at her menacingly and repeated, "return to your room. Now."

Silently, the prefect obeyed her professor and turned around before she went back to the Slytherin Dungeon.

Snape used this time to walk around the castle to clear his head. Yet, it only seemed to worsen his predicament as the images she bared to him continuously played on his mind. Even when he returned to his quarters, he found himself unable to sleep, and when he did so, he ended up having those fantasies she showed him which would bolt him up with an even more aching problem between his legs. When he checked the time, he noticed that he only slept for an hour. Groaning in frustration, he decided to grade some essays instead until he could get his mind off that damn she-devil. It did so, and he returned to bed. However, once his back touched the mattress, the cycle repeated itself all over again.

The lack of sleep led to put the Potions Master in a fouler mood the next day. No one even dared to look at him as he gave his lecture for he looked like someone who was ready to strangle them should they meet his gaze. Those students who had earned his ire for doing poorly in his class were more tensed and performed even more poorly which resulted to Snape lashing harsher insults at them.

As some of the sixth years waited outside, one first year girl from Hufflepuff rushed out of the classroom crying. The other students exited as well and muttered about their professor's unpleasant mood.

Selene watched and eavesdropped on the first years, and pondered if she had overdone her teasing last night. She then turned to her roommate, Velana, who overheard the younger students' conversations and commented, "I feel sorry for the lot of them. How long will they survive Potions class?"

"Depends on which house we are talking about," the young Black replied nonchalantly as she became too focused on her own thoughts once more.

Velana sensed this and quickly changed the subject as an attempt to get her attention back, "by the way, someone from Durmstrang's been watching you lately. He looks cute too." Selene quirked a brow as she questioned the other girl, "what did he want?"

Her roommate snorted then replied as the two entered the classroom, "what else would he want?"

"Ah..." that was all Selene replied before she quickly lost her interest. Velana stared at her incredulously, "...'ah'? You have a guy admiring you from afar and you can reply is 'ah'?"

The young Black said nothing and stared at the other girl blankly as the other sixth year students entered the room. She knew her roommate wouldn't end this discussion so easily so she could do was to postpone it for now, "we'll discuss it later." She then went to her seat while Velana went to her own seat, knowing her friend preferred to create her potions on her own.

* * *

Another night to patrol the empty halls of Hogwarts. Selene was relieved when her Head of House decided not to accompany her for three nights in a row now. She did notice that he was avoiding her during her Potions class. The only interaction they had was when she submitted the potions she finished. There weren't any attempts to invade her mind either.

Silently, she made her way to her library. Once inside, she passed by every shelf as though she was checking if students were hiding. She suddenly stopped when she heard footsteps from somewhere. She looked around but found no one. Suspicious, she started to walk slowly as she cautiously listened to her surroundings. Once she concluded that she was probably hearing things, she quickened her pace until she reached her destination - the restricted section.

Setting her lantern down on a desk, she took out her wand which emitted a faint blue light. She pointed it at the shelves as she searched for the right book. As she took one book from the shelf, she heard a light thud from another shelf nearby. She closed her eyes and listened carefully to her surroundings. The quiet night provided her the advantage to hear the soft footsteps her stalker attempted to conceal.

As the footsteps got closer, Selene whirled around and pointed her wand at what looked like nothing. "Homenum Revelio," she casted which enabled her to clearly detect the presence of a young man. "Show yourself!" she ordered as the young man wearing a Durmstrang uniform removed his disillusionment charm and revealed himself to her. Both of his hands were raised up defensively, showing her that he was unarmed.

"S-sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he apologized as Selene examined his features – a tall pale-skinned young man with short spiky auburn hair and dark brown eyes. "Who are you?" she interrogated with her wand still pointed at him, "and what are you doing here? This is a restricted area."

"Ludmil Ignatiev," the Durmstrang boy introduced as he bowed lightly then added, "and, I should say the same to you."

"I'm a prefect," she argued and he retorted, "so, is reading a book found in a restricted area part of your duty or privilege?" She was about to reply but their argument was interrupted when she heard a familiar mewl.

The young Black froze as she nervously turned her head to the side to find Mrs. Norris staring at them. "Oh, bollocks…" she hissed and before Ludmill could react to her language or expression, she grabbed the sleeve of his uniform and her lantern then hurriedly dragged him out of the library before Filch could find them.

Once Mrs. Norris lost track of them, Selene stopped and panted heavily as she leaned against the wall. The Durmstrang boy was panting but not as heavily as her, "Let me guess. Scared of kittens?" he quipped which earned him a sharp glare from the black-haired girl.

"I should be. That bloody cat could have reported us to Filch," she replied as she straightened herself up after recovering a bit, "Merlin's ass, it's like the brains of those two are connected."

"Never expected from someone vith an angelic face, to have a foul mouth," Ludmil commented which made the Slytherin girl realized that she unmasked herself in front of a stranger. She was mentally cursing and tried to redeem her good student persona. "I... apologize for my language," she spoke carefully as she cautiously observed the young man in front of her, "I suppose I was influenced by some of our classmates..."

"Vot's vith the sudden svitch?" he cocked an eyebrow, "the act suits your face but I prefer your natural side." Selene gripped her wand tightly, ready to use a memory charm at that moment. However, she had no time to do so as her Head of House made their way to them.

"Black," the Potions Master greeted curtly then focused his full attention on the younger man who stood straight like a soldier on inspection.

Worried that the boy wouldn't be able to handle Snape's interrogation and babble out their previous whereabouts, the Slytherin girl explained, "Mr. Ignatiev lost his way back to their ship, sir, and has asked for my assistance."

"The hallway from here to the Black Lake is straightforward," her professor replied in a sarcastic tone as he glared at the Durmstrang boy, "only a twit will lose his way there." The boy flinched unnoticeably as he tried to keep his disciplined posture. "Thank you for the directions sir," he replied politely then glanced over to Selene and gave a small nod, "god natt Miss Black."

When Ludmil's frame finally disappeared in the dark hallway, Snape turned his attention to his student and saw a momentary disappointed look with slight worry. It quickly disappeared though as she glanced over to him and met his gaze. He awaited for a smart-mouthed remark but nothing came. Instead, she merely bowed her head lightly and dismissed herself, muttering a 'good night' before she made her way back to the Slytherin Dungeon.

He should be happy that the brat was learning some respect, but strangely, it had an opposite effect. What's more, he didn't like the way the boy looked at her; nor how she looked back at him. He left her alone for a few days to regain his composure, and now he found her flailing her interest at another man. Was he that easy to replace!? He clenched his hands but tried to hold back his anger as he made his way back to his quarters.

* * *

The next day, as the young Black entered the Great Hall, she scanned the area in the Slytherin table where the Durmstrang boys sat. _Not here yet_, she mentally sighed then made her way to the space Velana reserved for her. Her roommate seemed to have noticed her uneasiness so she asked in a concerned tone, "something wrong?" The girl in question shook her head, "nothing. I'm fine." She then noticed Velana gasped and pointed her finger at someone behind me then she whispered, "that guy I was telling you about."

Selene turned her head and saw Ludmil behind her. "God morgon," he greeted casually and Selene nodded silently and cautiously watched him as she asked in a polite yet distant tone, "can I help you?"

Velana cut in, "why don't you join us?" Before the other Slytherin girl could protest, the Durmstrang boy grinned, "sure." He sat beside Selene who side-glanced towards the Professor's table. When she met the Potions Master's sharp gaze, it made her more wary and quickly guarded her thoughts. "About last night," Ludmil started and the young Black quickly interrupted him with a calm voice, "I apologize if I wasn't able to show you the way back."

"I didn't come here for that. Besides, it vosn't really a big deal," he replied dismissively then handed her a package. The black-haired Slytherin was about to open it but Ludmil grasped her hand then glanced around the other tables and the professor's table before he whispered in her ear, "not here." She looked at him with a surprised and confused expression. He merely smiled at her then stood up. Before he headed back to his schoolmates, he asked her, "are you free this veekend?"

"Actually, I have-" she was about to decline but Velana cut in, "yes, yes she is." Selene glared at the other Slytherin girl. Ludmil grinned, "then… vould you mind going out?" The young Black was going to decline but her roommate covered her friend's mouth and told the Durmstrang boy, "yes, she would love to. Meet her, say, at…. 9 am?" He shook his head, "3 pm. I'm not a morning person during veekends."

As he left, Selene removed Velana's hand from her mouth then glared at the other girl who stated, "you'll thank me later." She sighed in annoyance and glanced at his retreating figure before she shifted her gaze to the hand he held a moment ago. "Why did it feel so…." she mumbled but mentally shook her head and set the thought aside.

Snape watched the whole scene between his infuriating new prefect and the Durmstrang boy. His stomach churned as he quickly lost his appetite the moment the boy sat next to her, and when he held her hand, he had the urge to cut it off. He tried to convince himself that the two were most likely hiding something and he wanted to know what. He glanced over at Selene but knew that the she-devil would notice his attempt to read her thoughts so he chose the weaker accomplice.

When he entered Ludmil's mind, he saw an image of last night where she dragged him in the hallway. The image shifted to where the young Black was pinned against the wall of one of the dark hallways with her blouse torn open. He leaned down and ravaged her neck as she writhed around and whimpered helplessly.

Then, for a split second, the Potions Master met the Durmstrang boy's taunting gaze before the latter whispered something to Selene's ear. He felt like someone just punched his gut as his chest started to ache. He couldn't understand why it mattered to him so much that the brat already found another. He ought to be relieved that his trouble with her confused affection and indecent fantasies had finally ended. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to feel that way.

Without a word to the other professors, he stood up and briskly walked out of the Great Hall.

T.B.C.


	9. Chapter 9

'1:37 p.m.'

The black-haired Slytherin girl checked the time for the 15th time today. She shifted her focus back to the book Ludmil gave her as she pondered whether to show up or not.

'2:10 p.m.'

She glanced at the clock once more and scowled. I am not going to meet him, she attempted to convince herself but a part of her debated the consequences if the boy got stood up. It might not do well for my reputation, she mused before she finally decided. She placed the book under her pillow and prepared herself for the date.

She arrived at the courtyard wearing a turquoise turtleneck knee-length halter dress with her usual silver robes which had the Maximilian family crest, and white doll shoes. She searched around and found a young man wearing a black turtleneck cashmere sweater and midnight-blue slacks. She didn't recognize him at first since he wore a brown pageboy hat with his head bowed down while he leaned against the tree until he glanced up and gave a relieved smile.

"And I thought I vas going to get stood up," he joked as he approached her, eyeing her features from head to toe.

"I could still make that happen," the Slytherin girl retorted as she turned around and started to walk back inside. His gloved hand quickly grabbed her arm, "it's just a joke. A joke!" She stopped but didn't face him as he explained, "if you're not comfortable then don't think of this as a date. Just think of this as a Hogwarts student touring a foreigner around Hogsmeade."

Selene was silent for a moment then finally agreed, "fine, but one condition." She swatted his hand from her arm, "hands off." He raised his hands as he backed away slightly.

Without a word, the young Black started to make her way towards the Hogsmeade while the Durmstrang boy walked beside her. When they reached the small village, she showed him the shops and informed him about it as they passed by. _Never thought she vould actually act like a tour guide_, Ludmil thought before he asked, "I'm looking for somewhere to buy….. sveets. Know any place?"

"…. sweets?" Selene cocked an eyebrow. The boy next to her didn't seem like the candy-loving type. When he confirmed with a nod, she answered, "well, there's the Honeydukes. It's well-known for its chocolates and wild sweets." She led him outside the said shop. Ludmil opened the door for her, but she stated coolly, "I'll wait for you out here."

"Vell, is there anything you vont?" he asked and she shook her head, "I'm not fond of sweets."

As she waited outside, she heard a familiar voice hissed lowly across the street, "watch where you're going you little brat." The third year student quickly scrambled away from the Potions Master.

"Professor Snape…?" his attention quickly turned to the owner of the questioning voice as he snapped, "what-" However, the moment he saw the young Black in her simple yet elegant outfit, his anger faded away. Rare occasion like this would remind him that she was no longer a little brat but has gradually become a young lady of excellent breeding. Too deep in his own thoughts, he didn't notice that she crossed the street and now stood a few feet in front of him until she asked in a soft voice, "what are you doing here sir? I never really imagined you as the sort who would visit Hogsmeade."

"And why is that?" he inquired with a raised brow. "Well, Hogsmeade just seemed to be too…" her hand gestured as she tried to find the right word, "bright for you." She let a small smile escape as she remembered overhearing a private joke between Fred and George about their grouchy professor being a vampire.

Snape scowled at the comment but couldn't bring himself to be furious; perhaps annoyed but not furious. He crossed his arms and retorted, "I wouldn't be if not for you mongrels destroying all the cauldrons in my classroom." Both remained silent when some students passed by them. They glanced over to them but said nothing as they hurried away, assuming that the black-haired Slytherin was either being interrogated or scolded. Not to mention, her professor's menacing glare helped in driving them away. Once left alone, he interrogated her, "and you? What are you doing here?"

"Playing tour guide," she replied as she glanced towards the window of Honeydukes, and noticed her companion checking the unusual flavor section. The Potions Master followed her gaze. Now he felt his blood boiled in anger and jealousy, though not truly admitting the latter."Touring the boy? More like seducing him," he sneered while he glared at the younger man.

"I'm sorry, what?" she stared at him with a confused expression as she wondered about the sudden change in his professor's mood.

"Don't play dumb with me Black," he hissed through gritted teeth, "why else would you swoon over him? Isn't it to satisfy the teenage hormones your weak mind couldn't resist?"

Selene was taken aback. He had insulted her countless times but this stung so painfully. "You… you…" she stammered, flabbergasted by his words. She was close to yell at him if not for Ludmil exiting the candy shop and calling her out. The Potions Master walked away silently, and she just stood there with her head bowed down.

As the Durmstrang boy casually went over to her while licking at a crimson-coloured lollipop, he noticed her sudden sullen mood so he asked worriedly, "vhat's wrong?" Her long hair curtained her hurt expression, as she said nothing then started to walk. He followed behind her and when he caught up to her pace, he repeated his previous question.

"Nothing," she muttered and avoided his gaze. He then offered an extra lollipop he brought. "I'm not fond of sweets," she reminded him. "I know but it might help change your mood," he replied with a small grin.

She reluctantly accepted and tasted it only to pull it out of her mouth in disgust. "Ugh…. This…. This tastes like copper!" she criticized then glared at the boy next to her who chuckled, "vell, it is from the unusual flavor section. It tastes good for me though."

"You have strange tastes," she pointed out. When he finished his first lollipop and was about to speak, she shoved a part the one she held in his mouth. He gave her a questioning look and she replied with a forced small smile, "I feel a little better. Any more of that though, I might have an upset stomach." In truth, her chest still ached as her professor's words replayed in her thoughts but Ludmil's attempt to cheer her up made her forget about it at least of a bit.

She said nothing else to him after that; and once they reached the school grounds, they silently parted ways. She returned to her room where Velana was finishing her essay for Charms. She looked over to her friend who had just arrived and grinned teasingly, "so…. How was the date?"

"Fine," the black-haired girl muttered as she took off her shoes then searched her trunk for her sleepwear. "Just 'fine'?" her roommate questioned, "come on. Give some details at least." The young Black sighed heavily as she changed into her sleepwear, "I'll tell you some other time. I just need to go to bed." She slipped under the sheets and sighed heavily. "What about dinner?" Velana asked in a concerned tone and the other Slytherin muttered, "pass… too tired."

Selene closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep but it proved to be a difficult task. All she could think of was Snape's words, and each time the scene replayed in her head, her stomach churned. She couldn't understand why it was affecting her so much. During the end of summer, she had hidden her affections for the Potions Master in the deepest parts of her mind to avoid its interference. She needed to be cold and ruthless so that her plan would proceed smoothly. She needed to use all means – all persons – necessary to obtain a forbidden book which only this school has. What Snape told her shouldn't have bothered her for it did not reveal her true intentions. She ought to feel relieved actually because it was a good cover-up whenever she goes out late at night. Yet, a part of her wanted to tell him otherwise; the part wanted to explain to him the truth in hopes that he would actually understand.

She reminded that naïve side of her, however, that she couldn't take any chances. Even when she shared a part of her secret to him during summer, his mistrust to her hadn't waivered the slightest. If he found out the whole truth, he see her nothing but a monster; and that very thought made her stomach churn violently. She buried her face on her pillows as though such actions would make things better.

She eventually fell asleep, though out of mental exhaustion. When she woke up, however, she couldn't bring herself to get up and face Snape without the possibility of her emotions going out of control. So when Velana tried to wake her up, she told her roommate that she wasn't feeling well. At first, there was some insisting to visit the hospital wing but, in the end, the black-haired Slytherin was able to convince the other girl that she just needed rest. Her silent rebellion went on for three days. She refused attending classes with the reason of not feeling well; Velena brought her some food from the Great Hall; she ate a bit and said her thanks to her roommate before returning to bed. It was on the fourth day that she was forced to attend class by Velana when the latter threatened to drag her to the hospital wing.

Reluctantly, she changed into her uniform then joined the rest of the students in the Great Hall for breakfast. Her mental anguish probably made her look sickly as some of the Slytherins who were the same year as her asked if she was well; either that or the fact that she ate little for the past few days.

She sat down and took a bite of a slice of bread then carefully side-glanced towards the professor's table. She met Snape's gaze and panic consumed her. At the moment, she did not have enough energy to keep him out, and her current state and absences would surely raise suspicion from him. She quickly drank her pumpkin juice and stood from her seat. As she made her way to the large door, she bumped into Ludmil. She ignored his inquiry about her whereabouts the last three days and her obvious ill-condition. She just wanted to get as far away from the Potions Master as possible.

As she reached the courtyard, she panted heavily as she leaned against a tree for support. That was when she realized someone followed her. She turned her head to the side and saw the Durmstrang boy who was holding a few sweetened buns. "I'm not hungry," she informed him.

"Oh, these aren't for you," Ludmil grinned as he ate one. Selene glared at him for a moment then shifted her gaze to the bread roll. Her mouth watered as her stomach grumbled. Giving in to her hunger, she snatched one bun from his hand and ate it greedily. He gave a smug grin and she glared at him, "shut up." He offered her more of the bread and she accepted without resistance. Now half-full, she sat properly under the tree with the boy sitting beside her. She waited for his questions about her sudden absence, but instead asked something else, "have you read the book I gave you?"

"Yes," she nodded, feeling a slight relief that he didn't bring the other topic up, "it's one of a kind. I've never encountered a book distinguishing vampires from half-vampires. Usually, the other books I've read seem to just classify both as the same."

"And you don't think they are?" he asked curiously and she paused for a moment to think then shook her head,"half-vampires, even though they have this insatiable hunger for blood, are still humans." She heard him laughed dryly and gave him a questioning stare. He waved his hand dismissively then stood up, "almost time for your Potions Class."

Reminded by the inevitable, she frowned as she reluctantly stood up then made her way to the last place she wanted to be.

When she arrived at the classroom, the class had already started. Everyone became silent as they watched Miss Potions-enthusiast to be late for the first time in Potions. "I do not tolerate tardiness Miss Black," the Potions Master hissed lowly, "detention." Selene said nothing as she made her way to her table.

Snape returned to his table after he instructed the students to create a Wolfsbane Potion. _Lovely_, the young Black groaned inwardly, _he's finding an excuse to give us a Troll grade_. She looked at the instructions on the book. She had attempted to make this a few times last summer though she could only make it as far as making it adequate enough to be graded as Acceptable. She could delve into her mother's memories but thought otherwise when reminded of her currently unstable emotion. So, an Acceptable grade it was then and just shut her ears while her professor berates at the potions poor quality afterwards.

She read the instructions on the book, and tried to concentrate on her potion. However, it proved to be difficult when her professor who was pacing around and checking, if you would call his insults as one, their progress, stopped in front of her desk more often and much longer. She could tell that he was sneering at her which led her to gradually become infuriated.

And then, the contents of her cauldron suddenly exploded. She and the other students near her desk coughed as the smoke suffocated them. Wandlessly, Snape extinguished the fire and smoke then used a cleaning spell at the mess. Then he swooped down in front of her as he slammed his hands on her desk.

"Sir, it was an acciden-," she tried to explain but he cut in, "this is advanced potions Miss Black. We cannot simply have 'accidents' around dangerous ingredients!"

"But sir-"

"I will not hear any of your excuses!"

She tried to explain but he didn't give her the opportunity as he lashed out insults at her until he stated, "I have no use for a student whose only skill is to open her legs for other men!"

Something snapped in the Selene's self-control as she suddenly slapped him hard. The sound of her hand hitting his cheek silenced the entire class with all the students holding their breaths. Some stared at the young Black who was panting angrily; while the others stared at Snape who looked shocked for a moment before he clenched his jaw as his face turned red from rage.

"All of you! Out!" he hissed in a low but dangerous tone, "except you Black!" The students didn't have to be told twice as they scampered out of the room. When the last person exited the room and the doors shut behind themselves, the Potions Master grabbed her arm and dragged out from behind her desk, "I've had enough of your insolence!"

"How dare you insult me like that?!" she shot back furiously as she attempted to free herself from his vice grip, "do not assume that I will stoop so low that would whore myself to any man!"

"Isn't that what you're doing with that boy? Alluring him to satisfy your cravings for-," he said tauntingly but she interrupted, "that's rubbish! Who in Merlin's beard gave you that foolish notion!?"

Suddenly, he backed her against a wall before his hand roughly took her chin and tilted her head up. "Prove it." Before she realized it, he invaded her thoughts, navigating as far as the start of this school year. She struggled to push him out but her emotions were so raw that it made her attempts futile. The next thing she knew, her surroundings turned black.

As the Potions Master navigated through the darker secrets of not only hers but Andrea's, he was suddenly pushed out of her mind. He stared at the Selene's body in disbelief. Then, she lifted her head and he met her gaze – a dangerous, dark gaze that belonged to someone else.

"Severus…." she hissed venomously as she gave a sinister smirk.

"…. Andrea," he scowled as he readied his wand just in case the woman made any suspicious move. She stepped forward and he stepped back cautiously. "Violating the laws of nature now are we?" he sneered as the two circled around the room.

"I admit, I never thought of going this far," she replied, "however, compelling reasons left me with little choice….." Subtly, she took out her wand and casted a curse towards the Potions Master who blocked the attack with a counter-curse.

Soon, curses and hexes flew around the classroom as the two dueled. Snape used a full body-bind curse to immobilize her but she evaded then retaliated with a flagrate curse which struck his robes. He hissed at the searing heat as a part of his hand touched the cursed cloth. He quickly dispatched his robes before it burned through the material of his long-sleeved shirt. He also used it as a distraction when he threw it towards his attacker. Andrea shredded it with a spell but she wasn't able to react quickly to the Potion Master's attack which threw her back. Her head hit a cabinet hard in the process which rendered the body unconscious.

The wary professor panted as he slowly approached the unconscious body. He was still unable to comprehend what that crazy old hag was thinking. He would admit that he had a love for the Dark Arts but even he had his limit. But Andrea…. She went as far as use the foulest act of Dark Magic – to violate and tamper the laws of nature and morality – just for the sake of protecting her daughter.

Not taking any risks, he used a full body-binding spell on her then carefully picked her up and carried her out of the classroom. The little brat's impertinent action must have reached the ears of everyone by now as the students whispered amongst each other when the Potions Master passed by the hallway with the injured girl in his arms. He groaned inwardly as he quickened his pace to the Hospital Wing, noting to proceed to the Headmaster's office afterwards to inform the older wizard about his discovery.

T.B.C.

**((A/N: So, here's another chapter. The next chapter will explain most of the things that are probably confusing in this chapter.))**


	10. Chapter 10

_It was a dark and ominous night when a young black-haired girl who was no older than eight cautiously walked along the hallways of her home. Her movements halted for a moment as she heard a pleading voice from her parent's room. Curious, she made her way there, and by that time she opened the door, the noise had ceased and her father lay still on the bed. Her mother, frail and skinny, sensed her presence. She turned around and slowly approached her daughter. The latter stood still in confusion as the older woman embraced her tightly._

_"Mother…. What happened to father?" she asked innocently._

_Her mother hushed her by rubbing her back soothingly as she whispered, "everything will be all right my dear Selene. From now on, I'll make sure no one will hurt you. So close your eyes and just relax…."_

* * *

The sunlight shone down on the pale face of the black-haired Slytherin girl. She let out a soft groan as her body shifted under the sheets. Slowly, she opened her eyes and when her vision cleared, she realized that she was at the Hospital Wing.

"Ludmil! She's awake!" she heard a squeal from Velana who sat on the chair beside her bed. The Durnstrang boy sat on the foot of the bed where the curtains blocked the sunlight. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked in a concerned tone as the young Black propped herself up. "I feel like someone just…. threw me around like a ragdoll," she replied with a wince at her aching body, "how long was I out?"

"Been unconscious for two days," Ludmil commented as her roommate pried, "what exactly happened between you and Snape? I heard from the other students that he used a more…. corporal punishment on you. Is that true?"

Selene closed her eyes as she tried to remember the events before everything turned black. She remembered her body moving on its own accord, but she couldn't see anything. Then it hit her with horror written all over her face. _Mother!_

"What's wrong?" the two students asked their friend worriedly the moment they saw her expression. She shook her head and lied, "I just….. I can't believe I just slapped our Head of House." Oh, she could believe it and she would do it again too, if that man ever insulted her that way again.

"Vell, he had it coming," Ludmil stated with a shrug which earned him a sharp glare from Velana, "that's our Head of House you're insulting!"

"I know, but I'm just saying that a man having that kind of attitude vas bound to be slapped sooner or later," the young man explained. "Yes and a smart-mouth such as yourself is bound to be hung upside-down at the Quidditch field if he hears you say that," Selene warned which gave earned her a skeptical look from him. "Really, he would," Velana clarified before the two debated on the matter.

The young Black shifted her attention from them to the window as her thoughts drifted to her dream. The memory of the ritual after that flashed. She remembered the excruciating pain that engulfed her body before she passed out, and regained consciousness the next day. It felt strange, at first, having their thoughts linked, but she still put all her fate in Andrea when the latter explained that it was the only way she could protect me after her body reached its limit. She smiled wryly at her ignorance before pushing all those thoughts away. "Shouldn't you two head back?" she inquired her visitors, "today's the first task of the Triwizard Tournament."

"You're not coming with us?" Velana asked with a disappointed tone and Selene shook her head, "I doubt Madame Pomfrey would let me leave today." Reluctantly the other two nodded and stood up. "Ve'll come back here later and tell you all the details," Ludmil grinned as he held Selene's hand. She stared at his hand then grabbed his wrist. He gave her a questioning stare and she replied by shaking her head and allowing him to put on his cap before he exited the room with Velana.

* * *

"I don't see any serious problem Severus."

The Potions Master tried to hide his confusion as he stood a few feet from the Headmaster who exited the separate cabinet where the Pensieve was placed. "A living horcrux, who may be controlled by her insane mother at any moment, is freely walking around the halls, and you see no serious problem in that Headmaster?" he inquired with a slight sarcastic tone as he twitched in frustration.

Dumbledore placed the vial with a fluid substance on the shelf before he turned his attention to Snape. "From what I saw in the memory you gave me, such reactions are triggered by extreme anger or anguish, or out of self-defense," he replied calmly, his eyes twinkled as he gazed at the younger professor, "which, I assume, resulted from your argument."

Snape remained silent for a moment. He revealed only last bits of their argument, the memories he stole from the Slytherin girl and their duel afterwards. The event beforehand would most certainly rouse misunderstanding. "The girl is too sensitive," he finally commented.

"And yet this is the first time it happened. If she had no restraint for her emotions, this would have happened sooner, wouldn't you agree?" Dumbledore replied as he sat down on his chair. He rested his elbows on the desk and his fingers intertwined before he added, "something you said must have offended her greatly."

"Should we at least take precaution? She may not have those intentions to revive her mother, but the latter's intentions is most likely otherwise," Snape explained as he tried a different approach before the older wizard decided to delve into his and the young Black's argument; though he regretted it when, after a moment, the Headmaster replied while he leaned back against his chair, "very well. I will assign it to you Severus, seeing you are her Head of House, you would know her better than any other professor." The Potions Master planned on protesting yet stopped himself when he considered that the brat might open up to another professor about their argument which might lead to the wrong conclusion. Reluctantly, he agreed with a nod before he excused himself and left the office.

When he returned to his classroom, he made his way to the storage room and listed the ingredients he needed to restock. While doing so, he contemplated on how to deal with his new problem. _First off_, he decided mentally, _revoke her prefect position._ Surely enough, with the evidence he gave Dumbledore, the latter would not consider reinstating her in that position after what he just showed. His thought then shifted to finding a way to monitor her.

_Detention would be the most convenient way_, he considered as he remembered that he hadn't punished her yet for slapping him two nights ago. He also added lying and attacking her professor on the list. His train of thoughts, however, was interrupted when he noticed that certain ingredients were out of stuck. Then he became furious when he realized that the ingredients missing were for making Polyjuice Potion. He suspected some students who had the audacity to do so – one them would be Potter and the young Black. He decided to think about their punishments later. Now, he must head to the Forbidden Forest to gather fluxweed and knotgrass.

The full moon gave illumination the dark and dangerous forest. The Potions Master gathered the necessary ingredients but his senses kept vigilance of his surroundings. Suddenly, he stilled when the silence was interrupted by soft footsteps. His focus turned from one side to another, and he saw a figure passing by the trees – a young man, most likely a student, wearing a torn bloodied cloak. He narrowed his eyes as he studied his facial features and quickly realized who it was just when he met the boy's gaze. The latter quickly ran off and Snape chased him deeper into the forest while he attempted to immobilize the young man with spells but the latter was inhumanely agile and evaded with ease. The blood-covered boy hid behind a large tree and when Snape approached it, it looked as though the former simply vanished. There was nothing left but the torn cloak with a Dumstrang insignia on the back. He searched around the vicinity.

Suddenly a large bat flew past him and made its way out of the forest. The Potions Master followed it and quickened his pace when he realized it was heading towards the castle.

* * *

Selene exited the Hospital Wing after she finally persuaded Madame Pomfrey in allowing her to return to her room. As much as she loved the quietness of the room, she still needed to catch up with the lessons she missed. As she walked the empty hallway near the courtyard, she saw a figure moving behind the tree. She held her wand tightly as she became wary only to shift her emotion to concern when she recognized the face to be Ludmil – face and uniform all covered in blood.

"Ludmil! What the bloody hell happened-"she asked worriedly and was about to approach him but she stopped when her eyes met his predatory gaze. Before she could react, she found herself pinned against the wall. His face leaned close to her neck and licked her tender skin. She gasped as she struggled from his tight grasp on her arms. "Of all the foul luck," she heard him mutter and the next thing she felt were sharp fangs digging deep on her neck and draining all of her blood. She continued to thrash about but all efforts were futile, and soon, her vision darkened.

Then came a soft mumble from the Slytherin girl's mouth, "Flipendo Duo."

Ludmil found himself suddenly thrown a few feet back with his eyes widened in surprise. "'Not so effective without a wand but it'll do," he heard the girl muttered then gave a sinister smirk as she glared viciously, "I have no interest in playing with little boys, but I'll make this an exception."

Before the Dumstrang boy could even lunge an attack, her wand casted multiple fire spells to keep him away. He countered them with Aguamenti but when he found an opening, he couldn't get close due to the stench of the garlic she conjured. Slowly, he backed away while she paced towards him. His movements were halted, however, when flames blocked the path behind him.

The Potions Master glanced over to his student for a moment and recognized the madwoman's expression. He was partly relieved that she was able to defend her host's body but felt wary at the same time with the possibility that the insane old hag would attack him after. And, Merlin's ass, she nearly did. He was almost hit by her blasting curse which was directed towards the boy who evaded it before he changed into his animagus form and fled.

"Watch where you aim!" he bellowed and was about to chase the fleeing vampire but he heard the young Black's voice calling out, "Severus." Selene's body suddenly collapsed on the ground. "She's… at her limit," her voice stated between heavy pants as the Potions Master ripped a part of his robes, using the cloth to stop the bleeding on her neck.

He was about to bring her to the Hospital Wing but decided against it since there wasn't much time. Instead, he carried her back to his quarters. Once inside, he placed her on the sofa before he frantically searched his shelves for Blood-Replenishing Potions.

He returned to the Slytherin girl who was slowly losing her consciousness on the couch. He uncorked one of the bottles before he held it to her mouth, and she responded with a weak attempt to chug its contents. He uncorked another bottle and held it for her to drink, but she did not respond. He quickly took her wrist and checked her pulse which was gradually ebbing away. He grasped her jaw and her lips parted enough for him to pour the potion but most spilled out from the side of her mouth.

Lack of time left him with little choice. He poured the potion into his mouth before he pressed his lips against hers that were already sickening blue. He did this several times until he was certain that her body became stable at least. Her lips and cheeks regained their color though her eyes were still shut. Her pulse was still weak but far better than her condition a while ago.

Relaxing a bit with a heavy sigh, Snape sat down on the floor and leaned against the creaking old coffee table. He watched as the young Black breathed calmly before he massaged the bridge of his nose. He hated to admit it but, if were it not for Andrea's intervention, her daughter would have been dead or one of the living dead. Much as he found Selene's audacity and manipulative nature to be infuriating, he had no inclination to pierce a stake through her heart, nor throw her corpse and severed head into a pit of fire.

He set aside the empty bottles as he debated whether or not to bring her to the Hospital Wing tonight. There was a chance that the vampire might try a stealthier approach and attack them on the way or inside the infirmary. _Should I wait 'til morning?_ He pondered but his train of thoughts was interrupted when the girl attempted to sit up. "You're not fit to move around," he scolded as he forced her back down on the couch.

Selene made weak struggles as she muttered grunts of protest but the Potions Master added, "nor are you fit to argue. Lie down and rest you stubborn brat." Reluctantly, she obeyed and made no more attempts of defying him for now. She turned her head to the side and watched him through half-lidded eyes as he approached a portrait, commanding it to inform Dumbledore about the situation.

"Professor," her voice was barely above a whisper but it was enough to gain his attention. When he returned to her side and was about to speak, she added, "Ludmil…. not a vampire."

"Yes, because vampires would not think of draining your blood," he replied sarcastically to her nonsense then walked over to the door when someone knocked. He opened it and saw Dumbledore standing in the entryway. Before the older wizard could say a word, the dark-haired professor pointed his wand towards him.

"Severus Snape," the Headmaster stated in a hushed tone, "once a Death Eater but now the Order's spy. That young lady over there is a horcrux." Satisfied, the Potions Master kept his wand and allowed the other man to enter.

Selene listened as the two professors discussed on entrapping the elusive Durmstrang boy. She tried gaining their attention by calling out their names but to no avail. Using all of her current strength, she sat up and mumbled sternly, "you're wrong."

"And you're delusional," Snape shot back as he returned to the sofa and forced her to lie down.

The Headmaster stroked his beard as she watched the girl make weak struggles before he asked, "what makes you say so?"

The young Black rested back on the couch and took deep breaths before she replied, "Accurately speaking, he is not one of the living dead. Were he a vampire, he wouldn't have stepped foot outside during daylight. Also, vampires have no pulse," she paused for a moment and remembered the first time she felt Ludmil's hand. They were as cold as a corpse; and yet, this morning, when she held his wrist, she could feel some faint beating.

"And what exactly is he then?" Snape questioned skeptically.

"A half-breed," she answered, "Bulgaria is home to vampires with…. certain sexual appetite for virgin women. Normally, half-vampires are sated by animal blood but, tonight…. I suppose you could say that the full moon has a way of bringing out madness in every being."

"What would you suggest then, Miss Black," Dumbledore inquired as he approached the couch, "seeing that you are reluctant of capturing him." She met his gaze, and his eyes had that certain twinkle which made her suspicious if he was testing her.

Carefully choosing her words, she replied, "I am not against capturing Ludmil, Headmaster. I am…. merely concerned that the students of Hogwarts and the delegates of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang…. would not respond calmly. My proposal is that we allow rumors of Ludmil's disappearance go around. It will less lightly cause chaos and some may just assume that he ran away. This will make it easier to search him around the school grounds."

"And how do you know that he hasn't flown back to Bulgaria?" Snape asked skeptically.

"It's highly unlikely that he knows the way back from Hogwarts to his hometown," Selene grinned slightly, "after all, Hogwarts is Unplottable. He would just waste his time circling around. I think he'll take his chances of waiting for the tournament to end and then sneaking back to their ship."

The Potions Master didn't want to admit but he was quite impressed that the arrogant brat as able to plan this out despite her condition. _Then again_, he thought, _scheming is so innate to her that she's most likely plotting on how to overthrow the Ministry while she slumbers._

The young Black glanced back to Dumbledore who pondered on her proposal for a moment. "Very well," he agreed, "Hagrid will search out the fo-" She suddenly interrupted, "actually, I had hope to look for him sir."

"Your foolhardiness will send you to an early grave Black," Snape argued, "you can barely stand up. With the blood you lost, it will take you a week to fully recov-"

"Which is enough time to circulate the rumor," she pointed out, "besides, large men do not exactly attract male vampires, half or not. Especially those who came from a country whose vampires prefer female virgins."

"So your plan is to act as bait all along?" he questioned mockingly.

"A bait capable of defending herself," she corrected.

Both looked back to the older wizard and waited for his verdict. "Though you make a point, Miss Black," the Headmaster finally decided after a momentary silence, "we cannot risk you searching alone. I will allow you to look for Mr. Ignatiev but only if Severus accompanies you."

Both of their mouths gaped with protests evident on their face. However, before either could voice their complaints out, Dumbledore stated, "now I must take my leave. I will inform Madam Pomfrey about Miss Black's condition and to expect at the Hospital Wing tomorrow morning. Good night."

The Potions Master followed the older wizard out of his quarters. "Headmaster, with all due respect, I must object with your decision."

"I assumed you would approve of it Severus," Dumbledore replied, "seeing your great concern for your student's well-being, wouldn't it be better than to have her secretly run around on her own?"

Snape was a bit surprise by the older man's observation. Either it was evident on the his face or the older wizard sensed his surprise as the latter questioned, "is it not? You seem to go through great lengths to stop her from making reckless actions."

"Lucius is fond of her," the Potions Master reasoned out, "if anything happens to her while under my surveillance, it will be more difficult to do my…. other job."

"Of course," Dumbledore nodded, letting the matter slide as he said a quick good night to the younger wizard before he left. Snape returned inside and saw the Slytherin girl giving him a curious stare, no doubt wondering what he talked to the Headmaster about.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow," he stated as he flicked his wand and summoned a blanket and a pillow then placed the latter under her head while she pulled up the former.

"Good night sir," she mumbled quietly before she closed her eyes. He watched her for a moment until he was certain that she was already asleep before heading to his room.

T.B.C.

**((A/N: Yeah. This chapter took me a while. I guess I had a writer block or something. This is the first time I've delve into Dumbledore's character and, personally, I found his more difficult to understand than Snape. Hopefully I did good here. Please review. I'd really appreciate it. =D))**


	11. Chapter 11

**((A/N: Warning. This chapter contains smut. Half of it more or less. Hopefully I didn't make that part awkward.))**

A week had gone by after the vampire attack. Selene had stayed at the Hospital Wing a week longer and gave Velana an excuse of suddenly getting ill that night when she asked why. She was doubtful at first but Madam Pomfrey fortunately backed-up her story, no doubt under the Headmaster's orders, so her roommate bought it in the end.

By the time she fully recovered and was released from the Hospital Wing, the rumor of Ludmil's disappearance had already circulated. According to his fellow Durmstrang delegates, he left a note in their room one night, stating that he was leaving because he needed to return home due to family problems. The young Black held back a smirk at the convenient letter Ludmil had left. Then again, it was to his advantage since no one would assume to look for him in Hogwarts.

All would have gone according to plan but a certain dark-haired professor refused to cooperate. Every time, she brought out the topic, he would either ignore the query or flatly respond 'no' without justifications.

Plus, the man was monitoring her every move. He had given her two months detention and revoked her Prefect position under the reason that she had publicly disrespected her professor, thus showing a bad example to other students. She couldn't even sneak out after detention since he would escort her back to her room; and when she tried sneaking out later on that night, she would find him patrolling just outside the dungeons. It wounded her pride when he was able to read her possible moves so easily; and she refused to let him win.

_I don't want to do this again but it seems like you leave me with no choice, Professor Snape,_ she thought before entering the Potions Master's classroom. "Good evening professor," she greeted softly as she noticed bags under his eyes.

Snape glanced up from the essays he was grading and ordered before the young Black could bring out the topic, "grade these essays here. I will not hear any complaints, questions or anything that is not related with those papers. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course sir," she replied with a small nod before she sat down on a chair and started grading the essays. She lowered the walls blocking her mind, enough for her professor to read what she was thinking without effort. She allowed her thoughts to linger on her walking behind the Potions Master while he worked on those essays and wrapping her arms around his neck before leaning down and nibbling his ear. She looked at him in the corner of her eye and noticed him shifting from his seat.

_It's a start_, she thought as she sighed before she shifted to another image where she was straddling his lap and grinding her hips against his while kissing his lips fervently. She heard a barely audible groan from the man, and she had to hold back her urge to smirk. She waited for him to tell her to stop but nothing came. She glanced towards him only to see that his expression remained neutral. She focused back on the paper and scowled slightly.

She considered giving more vivid images yet felt reluctant; especially since the images she was considering were personal fantasies of her curious mind. If possible, she would rather not delve into them in fear that she might lose her own restraint. Yet, circumstances deemed it necessary for her to do so if she were to get the results she wanted.

_As long as I don't go too far_, she reminded herself then took a deep breath and let the scene play in her mind.

Snape wrote another large 'T' on an essay before he glanced over to the young Black when her mind stopped sending off lewd thoughts. He would have scolded her about it but realized that she was baiting him. He was no fool to fall for the same trick again, so he decided to simply ignore them. He had far worse dreams than what that mind of hers could come up with.

However, as he returned to grading another essay, he could hear her thoughts practically scream another indecent scene; and this time, he wished that he had taken the bait a while ago instead.

The scene started out in a bedroom with three wall candles as its only light source. At the center was a four poster bed with dark green and silver satin sheets. There lay the dark-haired temptress wearing black lacy lingerie. Her smooth ivory legs were covered by black stockings held up by a garter belt. Her arms were stretched up by leather straps that bound her wrists together. She struggled from her bindings for a moment but stopped as soon as a man clothed in black robes entered the room.

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him and he replied with a smirk. As he approached, her heart was racing and she struggled to free herself once more. But her movements were halted when his hand took her chin and forced her to look at him. Defiance was clearly written all over her face and he was determined to have her beg him for release.

Lowering his head closely to her cheek, his lips barely brushed against her skin as it made its way to her ear. She gasped as he nipped on her earlobe while his fingers traced down her neck then southward.

"Don't–" her protest came out in stifled moans as his hand slid under her right bra cup and his thumb flicked her nipple.

"Isn't this what you crave for?" he whispered huskily before his lips grazed her neck as his fingers teased the hardening nub.

Her body shuddered in pleasure as he nipped then sucked at her pulse. She bit her lower lip to suppress her moans but all efforts became futile as his hand slid down from her stomach down to the seam of her thong. "S-stop – ah!" She threw her head back as his finger rubbed against her clit.

"Is that really what you want me to do?" he muttered hoarsely as he slid two fingers underneath her panties and entered her wet slit. "Your body says otherwise."

She cried out as her hips bucked instinctively when he brushed against a sensitive spot. He smirked as he delved his fingers deeper, eliciting delicious moans from her lips.

As she was nearing her peak, he suddenly pulled out his fingers. She whimpered at the loss as her body writhed, begging him to continue.

"Speak up girl. What do you want?" he ordered roughly as his fingers rubbed her folds.

She panted heavily as her half-lidded eyes gazed at him. Damn to her pride. She needed her release so badly. In a barely audible voice, she whispered, "you."

"And what exactly do you want from me?" he cocked an eyebrow as his fingers stopped its ministrations. She let out a groan as her hips bucked, searching for any form of pleasurable friction. His other hand gripped her hip tightly and held her down before he leaned closer to her ear and repeated his question in a low and demanding tone, "What exactly do you want from me Black?"

Meeting his dark eyes, she begged loudly, "Merlin's ass! Just… just take me Professor! Please!"

The Potions Master bolted up from his seat, his whole face flushed and his erection evident if it not for his robes hiding them. "For the love of – Black!" he snapped as he went over to her, his hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up from her seat. He expected to see a smirk and her eyes glistening with amusement; but instead he met her lustful gaze.

Selene was so lost in her own fantasies that she wasn't able to suppress herself from moaning, "Severus." Suddenly, she realized what she just did and quickly glanced at her professor, her eyes widened as her mind struggled for a good explanation.

Snape finally lost the vice grip on his self-control the moment he heard her moan his name fueled by image of her on her hands and knees while he slammed all the way inside her. He pressed his lips against hers roughly and she kissed back without hesitation. Parchments scattered all over the floor as he pinned her down on his desk. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, drawing out sweet noises. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his top while his hands nearly torn her blouse open; but with their impatience, they settled for what exposed skin their hands could explore.

A sudden knock on the door pulled both back to reality. The Potions Master quickly stepped back and buttoned his top while the Slytherin girl closed her robes to cover her bare chest. Another knock echoed in the silent room as the two remained still while staring at the door, debating whether to open it or not.

Selene was the first one to move as she got off the table then started to gather the parchments on the floor as though they weren't about to shag on her professor's desk a while ago. Snape straightened his robes as he glanced over to the girl before he answered the door. Outside the classroom stood the half-giant professor who greeted the Potions Master with a small nod.

"Hagrid," Snape greeted curtly with a raised eyebrow. He had expected a report from the half-giant about any suspicious activities in the Forbidden Forest though partly wished that he informed him the next day instead.

Just as he closed the door, she went over there and pressed her ear against it. "Dumbledore tol' me to come 'ere and tell yeh 'bout the forest," she heard the taller man replied, "lotsa creatures wer found dead recently. More'n usual." She heard the Potions Master muttering something but his low voice made it barely audible. She slowly turned the knob and slightly opened the door to hear the conversation better.

"Can' find who's bin doin' it though," Hagrid replied to whatever Snape told him, "las' trail I saw ended near the Centaur–" He was halted when Snape held up his hand then swung the door open. The young Black stepped back as the Potions Master glared at her.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow," Snape told the half-giant before entered the classroom and shut the door behind him. "Pick up the remaining parchments, then leave," he ordered the Slytherin girl as he returned to his desk and segregated those essays that had already been graded.

Selene did what she was told but paused as she looked up to him. "What else did he say?"

"And why I should disclose the conversation to you?" he drawled as he kept his focus on the parchment.

She scowled as she went over to his desk and dropped the parchments on it. "The Headmaster allowed me to search for him so why won't you–"

He leaned down and glared at her. "The Headmaster allowed you ONLY if I accompany you."

"So, why won't you?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

He remained silent as he turned around and went over to the shelves and acted as though he was searching for a specific potion. In truth, he was trying to find an explanation that wouldn't sound like he is concerned for the girl or that he disdains the thought of the Durmstrang boy anywhere near her. He had hoped she would grow impatient and leave; but as minutes went by, she merely stood there and stared at his back while her foot tapped on the floor.

Then out of the blue, she asked him what he thought was the most preposterous question which caused him to nearly drop the vial he just took. "Sir, are you… jealous?"

He spun around but kept a deadpanned expression. "Pray tell, Miss Black, what exactly gave you such a ludicrous notion?"

"I was guessing," she replied then gave a small grin, "did I hit the right spot?"

His eyes avoided her gaze as he returned to his desk and set the vial down. "Return to your room."

"You're not escorting me back?" She gave a bemused smile before she added, "such a shame. And here I was, looking forward to our nightly stroll in the dungeon halls." She then heard her professor suddenly summoned one of the school's house elves and gave an order to usher her back to her room and make sure that she doesn't leave it until the sun rises.

He sneered at her as she huffed and glared at him when he pointed towards the door. "Good night then sir," she forced the words out of her mouth then stormed out of the room with the house elf following behind.

Once alone, Snape sighed heavily as he sat down on his chair. Leaning back, he closed his eyes as he contemplated about the stubborn girl. He could just let her go to the forest alone for all he cared. He had other important matters to deal with, especially now that his dark mark was gradually becoming more pronounced. Yet, when reminded of the night she almost died, his stomach churned violently.

Shaking his head, he then returned to grading the rest of the parchments, hoping his students terribly written essays could help push those thoughts away.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Sleep hadn't come so easily to Selene. To put it lightly, she was… bothered. Her fingers either did nothing to satisfy her need, or worse, only added to her frustration. She buried her face on her pillows and let out a groan. _This is why I shouldn't have used that image! _She mentally berated at her idiocy and wished she had the ingredients for a sleeping over to her sleeping roommate, she slowly got off from under the sheets then tiptoed towards the door, only to find the house elf guarding the entryway. Knowing their stubbornness once given an order and that their magic wasn't something to trifle with, she returned inside and went back to bed.

She tried focusing her thoughts on coming up with a different strategy instead, and it worked like counting sheep since, in less than an hour, she didn't realize that she fell asleep. However, three hours later, she was awakened the same thing that caused her insomnia. She sat up and looked at the time.

'5:12 a.m.'

_The sun has already risen so… _She mused before she left her bed and changed into a sweater and a pair of jogging pants. As she put on her usual robes, she shifted her gaze to Velana to make sure that she didn't wake her up. After taking her wand from her trunk, she sneaked out of their room.

Navigating around the Forbidden Forest, she avoided the parts where Trolls were lurking. The last thing she wanted was another encounter with those beasts. The dead creatures she found along the way were numerous but mostly harmless. However, a freshly killed animal stopped her footsteps abruptly.

Slowly she approached it, and bent down to examine the wound. However, she was interrupted by the sound of hooves coming towards her direction. She stood up and held her wand as her narrowed eyes glanced at the herd of Centaurs that surround her with their arrows aimed at her.

"You are trespassing in our territory human," one of the Centaurs, most likely its leader, stated, "leave."

"I did not come here to cause trouble," she replied as she kept her wand and raised her hands, "I am merely searching for a friend."

"No other humans have come here." The Centaurs had drawn their bow strings further which made her whole body stiffened.

Suddenly, a large bat swooped down and changed into its human form. "Everyone just calm down and put avay the sharp pointy things," Ludmil said as he stood in front of Selene.

"You, vurvukalas," the Centaur snarled, "do you know this human?"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Yes, actually, she's my… soon-to-be-bride." Her eyes widened and would have protested but when his hand squeezed her shoulder, she remained silent. Between the half-vampire who nearly killed her and the Centaur who are ready to kill her now, she'll take her chances on the former.

The herd's leader glared at the two. "We will not share out land with your kind."

"Now, now, let's not draw into the wrong conclusion," Ludmil replied quickly before the Centaurs released the strings, "I'm leaving the forest with her. So, no need to vorry. Ve're not stealing any portion of your land."

"Then leave. Now."

At the Centaur's command, the Durmstrang boy bowed his head and walked backwards with the the Slytherin girl who mimicked his actions. The Centaurs slowly lowered their weapons and left once the two students were gone.

"That was close," he said as he jogged with her as far away from the Centaur's territory as possible.

"Never imagined you making friends with Centaurs," she commented before she stopped running and leaned against a tree as she panted heavily.

"More like a temporary master-servant relationship," he replied then muttered, "besides, I made friends vith you, didn't I?"

Her brows furrowed so he explained, "your blood… it has the sveetest scent of a virgin but the disgusting taste of a corpse – a taste that veakens vampires, half-breed or not."

"I'm not certain whether to take that as a compliment or an insult."

He chuckled at her statement. "It's a compliment… in a veird but good way." He started to walk around and surveyed the area. "I expected the Ministry to hunt me down, not you."

"I was able to persuade the Headmaster not to let the... incident be publicly known just yet. You're welcome by the way." She grinned as his brows furrowed, trying to decipher her thoughts.

"Why?" he asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

She shrugged her shoulders. "We're friends. Isn't that enough?"

At that reply, Ludmil burst out laughing. "I'm sorry… Just… just give me a moment," he told her as his hand covered his mouth to hold out his laughter. Once he calmed down a bit, he exhaled then straightened himself up. "Ve're both intelligent people. Vhat's the catch?"

She gave a lopsided grin as her arms crossed. "You scratch my back and I scratch yours.. You and I are similar in some ways. If a bird can't find those with the same feathers, then shouldn't it at least find someone with similar ones? Is that not prudent than to simply fly alone?"

"You sure put a lot of faith on someone who almost killed you," he replied as leaned a bit closer to her neck. "Vhat makes you think I won't do it again?"

Her body trembled as she felt his breath on her skin. She closed her eyes for a moment and exhaled before her lips smirked. "We're both intelligent people Ludmil. I doubt you would drink a blood that tastes like a corpse unless you intend to poison yourself."

He moved his head and faced her then stepped back as his hand stifled a chuckle. "Good point." He raised his hand quickly, "no offense."

"None taken."

Both then made their back to the path which led out of the forest. "Just to get our story straight, what do we tell them?" Ludmil asked as he stared at her while she pondered.

Her lips then curled up. "I have an idea."

T.B.C.

**((A/N: vurvukalas is Greek for vampire.))**


	12. Chapter 12

Laughter and chattering could be heard in the hallway as student made their way to the Great Hall. Though the ground outside was covered with snow, the warmth of the sunlight brought everyone in a fairly good mood. Well, almost everyone…

Students made way for the Potions Master who stalked down the halls with his brows knitted together and his lips grimaced more than usual. Fueled by the incident event between him and a certain dark-haired temptress, his dreams became far too cruel to him than usual last night which led to his foul mood that morning. Barely an hour after he falls asleep, he would wake up hard and drenched in sweat. The taste of her sweet lips and the feel of her smooth light skin still lingered. Whether he admitted to it or not, he ached for a chance to experience it once more.

As he passed by the grand staircase, delegates of both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, accompanied by other students of Hogwarts, rushed towards the Entrance Hall. He would have ignored the ruckus but then he heard a familiar voice.

"Please let us through." Selene walked past the crowd with the arm of a half-conscious Durmstrang boy, covered in bruises and with a broken nose, slung around her shoulders as she dragged him back inside. She stopped and glanced up to the Potions Master blocking their path.

Snape raised his brow as he crossed his arms. "And where exactly have you been?"

_So many answers come to mind, I don't know where to start_, she mused but held back any smart-mouthed retorts and the smirk that threatened to escape her lips, reminding herself to act as a concerned friend. "With all due respect sir, I'm in a hurry. I found Mr. Ignatiev in the forest and–"

"You... went to the forest… alone…" he stated lowly as his eyes narrowed.

"Yes sir, but–" Before she could finish her explanation, he took Ludmil then gave the boy to the Durmstrang delegates. Selene shifted her gaze to the group of boys carrying Ludmil to the Hospital Wing, then turned to her professor when he gripped her arm tightly and hauled her back to his office.

As the door swung open, he threw her inside. Regaining her balance after she stumbled a bit, she then turned around when the doors shut behind him. Before she could speak, he backed her up against the wall. "Do you find pleasure in breaking the rules Miss Black?" he said as he leaned down and met her unwavering gaze.

Bumping into her Head of House before they reached the Hospital Wing was not part of the plan thus she was left with the only option – improvise. "If they lead to something… more pleasurable, then yes, I'll gladly break any rule Professor." She gave a seductive smile as her fingers lightly traced from his jawline to his lower lip.

His jaws clenched as he suppressed a groan. One of his hands gripped both of her wrists and held it above her while the other took her chin and forced her to look at him. "Do not test my patience girl," his deep voice murmured lowly in her ear, his lips brushing lightly on her lobe, "nor assume that I will be… gentle."

Her whole frame shuddered as she stifled a soft moan. She shut her eyes and lowered her head as her desire, that had subsided, suddenly came back in full force.

His hand forced her to face him once more as he sneered. "Lost your arrogance already Black? I had expected you'd put up more resistance. Unless…" He nipped from the side of her neck up to her earlobe before he added, "you want me to have my way with you." She mewled as his mouth returned to her neck and bit it hard enough to leave a mark.

To have her in such a helpless state was oddly satisfying and very arousing. It was rare to see her so submissive that he was tempted to taunt her further. He turned her around before the weight of his body pinned hers, his hand that had loosened a bit, tightened on her wrists once more. As she felt a hard bulge pressed against her backside, she gasped as her body writhed.

Groaning at the friction, Snape quickly gripped her hip with his free hand. "Is that what you want then?" he whispered huskily as his chin rested on her shoulder, "I could do that so easily girl. I could pound into you so hard right now that you'll be crawling to your classes afterwards." She bit her lower lip to stifle another moan.

"You haven't answered my question Black," he remarked with a smirk.

"You're bluffing," she finally muttered as she turned her head to the side with her lips so close to his. Her submissive demeanor suddenly shifted her dominant self as she gave him a defiant glare and added, "words are cheap Professor Snape. If you mean what you say, the prove it."

When he released her wrist, her shoulders relaxed and she turned around to walk towards the door. But before she could step forward, his lips pressed roughly against hers as her body was trapped between him and the wall once more.

She showed no resistance and allowed him to take full control while she thought of how to get out of the unexpected situation – well, she tried to think of a plan. It was rather difficult to think at all especially when she felt his calloused hands on her backside as he lifted her up from the floor.

She pulled away from the kiss and turned her head to the side as she gasped for air. "P-Professor… please-ah… stop…" An instinctive squeak and whimper followed her half-hearted protest as his body pinned her harder against the wall, his covered member pressed against her clothed core.

"Begging for me to stop already? Didn't you say you wanted proof?" he whispered roughly before he bit her neck and left another mark. A part of him was very reluctant to stop especially now that her scent had intoxicated him too much.

"P-Potions class!" she suddenly gasped out when she felt his hand tugged on her pants. He halted his ministrations and pulled away from her neck, then cocked an eyebrow while she panted heavily and added, "it's about to start… isn't it? Potions… with the fourth year Gryffindors… and Slytherins… the room will be in shambles… if you leave Potter and his friends with Draco and his… associates unsupervised."

Either it was the thought of leaving dimwitted children near dangerous ingredient without him constantly reminding them to handle those properly, or the fact that Potter and Malfoy could start a duel and destroy HIS whole classroom that somehow broken the heated mood and made the Snape release the Slytherin girl who dropped on the floor with a 'thud'.

She winced but said nothing as she stood up and straightened her clothes then used her long hair to cover the telltale marks on her neck. Frustrated she was at the abrupt stop of their little tryst, she had other matters she needed to focus on. _Another time_, she convinced herself before she looked over to Snape who was closing his robes. He spared her a quick glance then opened the door, prompting her to leave the room.

Casually, she left the room. Some students were already waiting outside but they didn't seem to find anything suspicious as she returned to her room and changed into her uniform before she proceeded to the Hospital Wing.

Once there, she peeked inside and saw Ludmil who sat up from the bed as he spoke to Dumbledore and the Durmstrang High Master, Igor Karkaroff. "I didn't see their faces since it vas very dark," she heard the boy explained, "as I said, I vas at Hogsmeade vhen some men grabbed me to an alley and mugged me unconscious. The next thing I knew, I vas in the middle of the Forbidden Forest vith my money and vand stolen. Tried to valk back, but a sprained leg could only take you so far."

"Foolish boy," Karkaroff yelled, "I should have you expelled."

The older wizard raised a hand as his calm voice intervened, "now, now Igor. While the boy made a grave error in his judgment, expulsion seems rather severe."

"This is my student Albus," Karkaroff snapped at him, "I have every right to punish him in any way I–" The door that creaked open interrupted the argument as the young Black stepped inside but paused.

Her eyes widened for a moment before she gave a small nod. "Headmaster, I apologize for the intrusion. I just wanted to see how Mr. Ignatiev was doing." She glanced over to Ludmil who waved his hand and gave a sheepish grin. She responded with a soft smile as her shoulders relaxed a bit.

"Who is this?" Karkaroff asked before he examined her then stiffened slightly as he noticed most of her features resembling a younger Bellatrix Lestrange. It did not help either when Dumbledore mentioned her surname. "Ah, yes. This is Lilith Black."

She gave a respectful bow. "It is a pleasure meeting you sir. Uncle Lucius had spoken much about you." In truth, Lucius had only mentioned him a few times when she overheard him and Aunt Cissy discussing about whether to send Draco to Durmstrang or Hogwarts. Nonetheless, a bit of flattery wouldn't hurt. She glanced up and expected to be greeted by a more welcoming expression. However, instead, she saw his face turned slightly pale and she felt as though he was even more guarded.

"She's a friend of mine High Master," Ludmil added as he noticed Karkaroff's reaction as well, "she was the one who saved me."

She gave a timid smile then corrected the boy's statement, "it's more like he saved me. Were he had not been in the forest and negotiated with their leader, the Centaurs would have killed me."

"Interesting story," Dumbledore said as he stroked his beard, "though it must have been quite a feat as Centaurs do not normally negotiate with… anyone. Even the Ministry is having difficulty with them."

"I suppose you could say I… befriended one of them," Ludmil replied which made Karkaroff's nostrils flared as he spat, "you… you befriended those… half-breeds!?"

Selene noticed the Durmstrang boy flinched slightly as though the words pierced through him more than the High Master knew. Before matters escalated, she cut in, "I'm sure Mr. Ignatiev meant no more than feigned friendship sir. After all, I doubt the Centaurs are capable enough to tell the difference." She watched Karkaroff calmed down though his furrowed brow told her that he was still wary.

She was about to speak once more, in hopes to dissuade his decision to expel Ludmil, but then her Headmaster placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come now Miss Black," he spoke calmly, "your Transfiguration class will start soon."

She glanced over to Ludmil who stared at her neck for a moment before he looked up to her face gave an assuring grin. Then she obeyed and followed Dumbledore out of the Hospital Wing. At first, she thought he would head the other way, but he surprised her when he walked along the corridors with her instead, claiming, when she gave a confused look, that he needed to speak to Professor McGonagall.

The route they took was rarely used by students so it was awkwardly silent, for her at least. The older wizard didn't seem like he minded at all. Then again, it was a far better choice than starting an even more awkward conversation such as 'lovely whether we're having'. Unfortunately, the Headmaster seemed inclined to do so. "How are your classes Miss Black? You've taken quite a load this year."

"I'm enjoying all of them sir. I'm doing well so far," she replied with a strained smile. Truthfully, there was one subject she regretted taking – History of Magic. Professor Binn's, dedicated as he was even after becoming a ghost, gave lectures that were so dull that she almost fell asleep even while he was discussing giants ripping each others' heads off. She had considered dropping the subject too before she drops dead from boredom but a part of her refused to mar her reputation as a studious student who passes her subjects with ease… most of the time. Plus, knowledge of the History might be to her advantage once she applied at the Ministry.

He smiled as he glanced down at her through his half-moon spectacles. "Well enough that Professor Snape trusted your ability to handle the situation on your own it seems." There was no sarcasm on the tone of his voice, nor skepticism; just an old man stating what he had observed. And yet, she found the line unsettling, as though he already knew the truth from the start. She considered lying. She had the perfect story, but if her gut feeling, which was usually right in these kinds of situations, was saying that he might already know, then lying to him would do more damage to her credibility.

Surrendering to the truth, she shook her head. "He didn't know. Actually, that's why he brought me back to his office when he saw us at the Entrance Hall. He was… furious." Okay, so she didn't mention about his 'punishment' but there was no need to tell her Headmaster those details. "I know I shouldn't have gone alone sir but I was worried for Ludmil's safety. It's just that… he's very important to me," she added, hoping he would buy her excuse.

His smile made her shoulders relax as she returned it with a small grin.

"Professor," she spoke softly but paused as two Ravenclaw girls, heading to their Charms class, passed by and greeted their Headmaster. Once they were out of earshot, she continued, "is there a need to report this matter to the Ministry? It would be a shame if one accident involving his… heritage would ruin his reputation."

"It would be a shame indeed especially now that he's so close to graduating," Dumbledore stated, "but we must also consider the safety of the students Miss Black."

"What if I make sure that such accident would not happen again?"

Both had stopped walking as he glanced at her with a raised brow. When he said nothing, she continued, "I'll take full responsibility if anything happens to another student, sir."

Dumbledore made no reply for a moment but Selene, though very anxious, waited patiently. After what seemed like an eternity for her, he finally spoke, "very well. I won't contact the Ministry." She exhaled the breath she didn't notice that she was holding.

She smiled to him and muttered, "thank you Headmaster." They continued to make their way to the Transfigurations classroom.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

The entire day was rather hectic for Selene. Her only spare time was lunch, and when she visited the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey told her that Ludmil was asleep. The problem about his possible expulsion occupied her thoughts that she couldn't focus much on her classes. Karkaroff's expression wasn't something she had expected. He was a former Death Eater from what she heard so why did he respond at the mention of her uncle's name as though he was… frightened?

When her last class had finally ended, she was the first to step out of the room and walked briskly towards the Hospital Wing. However, halfway along the corridors, someone grabbed the back of her collar. She tilted her head up and saw Professor Snape towering over her smaller frame. "Missed your lover so soon that you've completely forgotten about detention?"

Her cheeks turned light red at his comment yet, for the sake of not getting any more detentions, she suppressed all sarcasms. "I just… forgot to return something to him," she replied as she pulled herself away from his grasp.

"Which can wait 'til later," he said as he crossed his arm and glared at her. She sighed heavily and followed him meekly, yielding to the idea of visiting Ludmil afterwards.

Inside his classroom, Snape ordered her to rearrange the ingredients in his storage then list down the ingredients that needed to be restocked. To his surprise, she did not offer the slightest protest and immediately proceeded with the task. He frowned as his stomach churned at the thought that she was working as quickly as possible only so she could visit that boy. He mentally noted to set aside essays for her to grade in case she finished early with the given task.

There was a knock on the dungeon door. He turned his attention towards it and said in his usual voice, "enter." Selene paused for a moment and looked towards the door as it opened. Karkaroff came in and walked over to Snape's desk, not taking notice of the Slytherin girl's presence.

"Ve need to talk Severus," Karkaroff said when he reached the irritated Potions Master.

"Not now Karkaroff," Snape said in a hushed tone then turned his attention towards Selene. The High Master followed the other man's glance and stiffened slightly when he saw her. She smiled slightly though a bit strained as she did with the other former Death Eaters Lucius had introduced her to in the past few years. It did work to lower their guard and think of her merely as a young inexperienced witch with possible potential. Yet, her feigned innocence did not seem to have the same effect to him.

"Vhat is she doing here!?" Karkaroff snarled as he turned his attention back to Snape who was a bit surprised by the former's question but quickly recovered and used her as an excuse to force him to leave his classroom.

"Serving her detention, obviously," Snape replied as he looked at him then added an order to her, "those ingredients will not arrange themselves, Black."

She muttered an inaudible curse as she returned to work, or least, pretended that she was working while eavesdropping at their conversation.

"Then make her serve it elsewhere," she heard Karkaroff demanded through gritted teeth. She held back a snort. _Yes, please send me somewhere else like the Hospital Wing. I could care less if I have to scrub the bedpans with my bare hands.._

"That is not for you to decide," Snape replied as his eyes narrowed, "now if you can't discuss whatever it is with her in the same room, then leave." Without a word Karkaroff strode out of the room. Few seconds after the door shut, the young Black turned to her professor and said, "I see you're on a first name basis with Durmstrang's High Master. I'm surprised you're not teaching there."

"Change of interest already? How fickle you are Miss Black. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised," he said mockingly and, at the same time, in an attempt to evade future interrogations.

She snorted at the remark then smirked. "Do I detect a note of jealousy? If so, you needn't worry, sir. I only fancy the tall, dark and bitter."

He replied with an equal amount of sarcasm, "ah, so you've been after Filch all this time then. No wonder you enjoy strolling around the castle at night."

"Flich!?" She made a face that looked like she just drank some sort of disgusting medicine. Yet, that did not stop her from retaliating. "My, my Professor Snape, I never thought that you'd considered yourself to be equally like our dear caretaker. Though, now that you mentioned it, I see little next to no difference."

He scowled as his eyes narrowed. "Rather than just standing there and throwing trivial insults at me, why don't finish the task I gave you?" He smirked and added, "unless, that proves to be too difficult for what little skill you have."

Her brows furrowed as she huffed but said nothing as she returned to rearranging the ingredients. She seemed to work faster now that she had her full concentration on the task. By the time it was almost dinner, she was listing the last few ingredients that needed to be restocked. It motivated her more and she worked faster just so she could visit Ludmil before heading to the Great Hall.

However, when she approached the Potions Master's desk to hand him the list, the latter, without looking away from the parchments, said, "grade these essays."

"But, sir, it's almost–" Her protest was interrupted by his cold deep voice. "Grade. These. Essays."

Begrudgingly, she took a chair then sat down and worked on the stack of parchments. He watched her for a moment then stood up from his seat. "When I return from the Great Hall, I expect all of them to be graded properly."

"And if I finish early?" she asked with as she arched an eyebrow.

"I highly doubt that," he replied before he walked towards the door, his robes billowing behind him, and exited the classroom, leaving her muttering incoherent curses under her breath.

T.B.C.

**((A/N: Took me a while. Sorry. ^^; Anyway, I hope you like it. Next chapter will involve the Yule Ball and some mischief from our favorite red-haired little devils. =D))**


	13. Chapter 13

Dinner finished early for the Potions Master. He didn't like staying longer in the Great Hall filled with hormonal teenagers, specifically the girls, excitedly squealing about the upcoming Yule Ball. No doubt the Headmaster would require all staffs to attend but he could care less. All that mattered to him was that it was the opportunity for him to deduct points from other Houses, especially Gryffindors, going behind the bushes to snog.

As he exited the Great Hall, he made his way down to a broad stony corridor until he reached the kitchen. He stood in front of a painting of a giant fruit bowl and once the green pear turned into a door handle, he opened the door. Several house elves had approached him and bowed very low. Closing his eyes for a moment, he reminded himself that this wasn't for the insolent brat. This was for him since he'll be working late tonight. Half-convinced by it, he then ordered one of the house elves to bring a loaf of bread and tea back to his classroom. Then he left the kitchen and made his way to the dungeons.

As he neared the room, he noticed that the door was slightly open. Two familiar voices spoke jovially while munching on something. Standing in front of the door, Snape eavesdropped on their conversation. "Weasley," he heard Selene spoke followed by a heavy sigh.

"Which one?" the twins asked and gave her their trademark devilish grin.

She rubbed her brows as though it would make a headache go away. "You two shouldn't be here. What if Professor Snape sees you?"

"Dunno… probably feed us to a dragon?" Fred quipped then bit on half of the bread he took from the tray and gave it to George who added as he rested his elbow on her shoulder, "you're pretty lucky. He only gives you his mundane chores. Longbottom once had to disembowel a barrel full of horned toads."

She shrugged his elbow off her then went over to Snape's desk and aligned the pile of parchments so that it won't fall off. "Why did you two come here anyway?" she asked without sparing them a glance.

"Well, we didn't see you in the Great Hall during dinner," Fred replied before he handed her a custard cream while George gave her a flask of pumpkin juice as he ate the rest of the bread. The latter added, "figured you'd be famish from your overtime at the dungeons."

She accepted both and was about to take a bite but paused and glared at the custard cream. She looked back at the Weasley twins, her brows furrowing as she said, "free stuffs from the both of you meant only two things – one, you need something from me; or two, these food and drink are hexed." Her sharp gaze shifted back and forth from Fred to George.

The twins remained quiet as they stared at each other before giving a heavy sigh. "Okay, okay. You got us." Fred then explained, "we came down here 'cause we got a… proposition for you."

Snape was about to barge in and take points from the two redheads but the last statement piqued his interest. Thus, he decided to stay hidden 'til they revealed whatever it was.

Before either of them could continue, Selene turned around and cut in, "as I said before, I am not going to the Yule Ball with either one of you."

Two pairs of brown eyes blinked as they silently stared at her. Fred was about to comment but noticed that her eyes were focused on the door behind them. He grinned and played along. "What? Scared your Uncle Lucie will kick you out of his pretty manor if you go with two dashing blokes?"

George, though confused at first, played along, sensing that Fred noticed some sort of warning from her. "It's a pretty good deal if you ask me. Not many girls get two escorts."

"No," she replied flatly then pointed towards the door. "Now, leave. Or I will report to Professor Snape that you two were trying to steal ingredients from his storage."

"No we weren't!" Fred and George exclaimed and she smirked as she crossed her arms. "Your words against mine." She tapped her foot as she waited for them to move and, after a few seconds, the Weasley twins finally turned around and made their way towards the door. When the door opened, they were greeted by a sneering Potions Master.

"Well, let's see… Twenty points each from Gryffindor for interrupting a student serving her detention," he said, his lips curled up in a taunting smile. His gaze then shifted towards the tray and added, "another twenty points each for eating what isn't yours; and speaking of such, fifty points each for stealing ingredients from my storage. Also, the two of you will spend this entire Saturday cleaning the trophy room with Filch as your detention."

"But we didn't steal–" Both tried to explain but Snape interrupted, "silence! Now, if I were you, I'd return to the Gryffindor Tower soon or I will deduct more points for staying out after curfew hours." He stepped aside as the two boys dashed out of the room and Snape deducted ten more points when they heard them mutter 'git'.

Selene watched the twins as they ran off then turned her attention to Snape. She wasn't sure whether she had chosen the best option after hearing how much points her professor took from Gryffindor. _Then again_, she mused, _he would have taken more points, given harsher detentions, thwarted whatever the two were planning, and not mention dragged me down with them._ So, she settled for explaining the two about the necessity when she gets the chance.

Her stomach suddenly growled. She glanced at the custard cream she held and pondered if it was safe to eat it. When her stomach made another complain, she surrendered to her hunger and raised the food up to her mouth. However, before it touched her lips, a hand held her wrist and halted her.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you Black unless it's your lifelong dream to become a canary," Snape said as he stared at the custard cream. He recognized it as one of those Crabbe and Goyle ate a few nights ago and they ended up covered in feathers. With how much those two gluttonous dunderheads ate, it took two days before they molted and returned to normal. He took the pastry and flask from her and set it aside.

Her eyes stared at him as though she was searching for an answer on his face. Confusion must have been evident on her expression as the Potions Master stated, "feel fortunate that I'm in a good mood at the moment. However, that doesn't mean I will overlook your inability to follow instructions."

"Essays graded and properly stacked," she said before he could say anything further, her lips giving him a smug grin, "you can double-check it if it'll help you sleep better." Her stomach made another protest which she couldn't ignore much longer. "If nothing else Professor, I shall take my leave."

He remained silent, his gaze following her as she made her way towards the door. Black eyes narrowed as they noticed that she turned opposite to where the Slytherin's common room was. Briskly, he went over to the door to stop her. "And where do you think you're going?"

She turned around and replied, "to the kitchen sir."

"Is that so…?" he said with a raised brow. "Do you expect me to believe that you have no inclination to visit that boy even after curfew hours? How Gryffindor-like of you to consider risking your house's points just so you can strut around–"

"That boy has a name and I still have ten minutes which you are wasting by the way," she replied a bit louder than what was deemed respectful. Realizing her tone and how easily it could be heard if there were anyone passing by, she lowered her voice as she added, "Professor, I haven't had my dinner yet. At the very least, allow me to take some biscuits from the kitchen. Accompany me if it'll give you some peace of mind."

Wandlessly, he summoned the tray with half of the remaining bread and cup of tea towards her. Grey eyes widened in both surprise and confusion as she stared at it for a moment then turned her attention to Snape. "Sir, isn't this–"

"Be grateful that I'm feeling generous tonight." He pointed towards the direction of their common room and added, "now, return to your room before my generosity reaches its limit."

She gave a small nod as she took the floating tray, though stood silently as she tried to comprehend this uncharacteristic kindness from him. _I should have him take points from Gryffindors more often_, she mused while suppressing a grin.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when he said, "well? What are you standing around for?"

She glanced up to him and thought, _I suppose a kind gesture should be repaid by a kind gesture_. Giving him her most sincere smile, she said softly, "thank you sir."

Her smile disarmed him. There wasn't the slightest sarcasm on her tone or anything in her expression indicating an ulterior motive. He was prepared for a snarky remark but not a 'thank you'. All he could reply at that moment was a nod and a poor attempt of scowling, and then watched her as she went back to her dorm with the tray.

The next morning, Selene made her way to the Hospital Wing after breakfast. However, when she got there, Madame Pomfrey told her that Ludmil had just returned to their ship. _He didn't even send me an owl_, she mused with a frown as she made her way down to the Black Lake. As she passed by the courtyard, two red-haired devils bearing a large grin grabbed her arms and dragged her out of sight.

"Weasleys! Unhand me this instant!" she demanded as she struggled so to hide her more civil relationship towards known blood traitors from the students passing by. Fred and George played along and replied, "not after we get our payback for last night." She struggled more until they were finally alone.

Once the two let her go, she straightened her robes then glared at them. "Could you two be any less subtle? Not to mention, you picked the worst time."

"Going to that Durmstrang bloke you've been hanging around lately eh?" Fred grinned and George added, "doubt you can talk to him though. Saw him scrubbing their ship a while ago."

Her brow arched as she asked, "why?"

Both redheads shrugged. "Probably punishment for running off," George replied then Fred stated. "I reckon it'll take him the whole day so in the mean time, let's talk about that proposition we have for you."

Selene leaned back on the wall and crossed her arms. "All right, I'm listening." George then showed her a mistletoe. Brows furrowing slightly, she stared at it for a moment then looked at the two, "this does, what? Explode confetti every time some couple kisses under it?"

"Not a bad idea," George mumbled as his thumb and forefinger rubbed his chin then told Fred, "we should add that too Fred." Fred grinned to his brother. "Note taken George." He then shifted his gaze back to Selene and said, "there's more to it actually."

"Such as?" she asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"It's better if we show you," George replied as he raised his hand that held the mistletoe above her head. Fred then stepped under the mistletoe as well. "Try stepping away," he instructed her.

She attempted to do so but found her feet stuck on the floor. She tried a couple of times but her feet won't budge. She glanced up to Fred who chuckled as he did the same thing but failed to move from the spot. "That enchantment's working pretty well George." He grinned to his twin who grinned back.

"Now what?" she asked as she stopped struggling and focused her attention to the mistletoe.

"Now you have to kiss Fred," George stated in a-matter-of-fact tone which made her jaw dropped. The twins chortled at her expression. "Never kissed anyone before?" Fred said and continued to laugh.

Her brows knitted and glared at Fred. Without warning, she tugged his tie down and kissed his cheek then stepped back. "I assume that wasn't the result you wanted," she stated as the twins stared at her as though she had grown an extra head – an expression which did not go unnoticed to her. "What?" she questioned.

"Didn't expect you'd do it so easily," George replied and Fred added as he shrugged, "figured you'd be acting like…" They looked at her for a few seconds. When she remained silent, the two stated, "a sanctimonious prick."

Selene twitched at the comment, but said nothing since she partly acknowledges it. After all, acting self-righteous has its perks. Sighing heavily, she told them, "we have business to talk about and, by now, I have a feeling that Velana knows that you two pulled me off somewhere and she's most likely running off to tell a professor." She took the mistletoe and examined it. "Personally, I find this useless but, couples will most likely buy this kind of things." She tossed it back to George and added, "give me three days. I'll research on enchantments that will strengthen its durability against… hostile spells. I doubt Professor McGonagall would be pleased if she sees students snogging under your magical mistletoe."

"And make sure that a kiss on the cheek doesn't count," Fred added which earned him a reluctant nod and sigh from her as she muttered, "and that as well."

"So… how much?" George asked.

Her lips curled up as she replied, "fifteen percent of the profit."

"What!? No way!" the twins protested and made a lower offer. "Five percent."

She crossed her arms and argued, "ten percent. Take it or leave it. My reputation could be ruined should anyone discover my connection to your products. Not to mention that I'm allotting time to do some research on it rather than studying. Also..." She took out a small pouch from her bag and tossed it towards Fred. "I'm an investor too."

"Well, you're not investing much," Fred said as he lightly tossed up the small pouch.

"You'll get the rest once it's done." She pulled a few strands of hair from her head then took out her wand. She transfigured them into a long rope then handed it over to the twins. "You know the drill."

The twins held the rope and started binding her with it. "Why do you always have to be the one tied up?" Fred asked as he tightened the knot while George pulled lightly on the end of the rope and added, "Fred's got a point. Ever considered that we wanted to be tied up for a change?"

"You want the whole school to think that a skinny Slytherin girl managed to tie two tall Gryffindor Quidditch players?" she asked them as she squirmed a bit to check how tight it was then added, "no one's going to let you forget about that, you know."

Both boys opened their mouth but remained silent as they thought for a moment. "Good point," they replied as George took her tie and wrapped it around her mouth then Fred pulled out his wand and with a flick, hung her upside down. "Well, see you around." The two waved a hand then ran off.

She closed her eyes as the blood rushed down to her head. Not long after, she heard the faint sound of footsteps rushing towards her. She wasn't entirely sure if it they were footsteps though; her head felt light. "I have warned her about an impending danger Professor but she wouldn't listen!" she heard Velana's voice as she felt herself lowered down on the floor.

"You should have listened to your friend, my dear. What she saw during our Divinations workshop was no coincidence," she heard Professor Trelawney's voice as the latter helped Velana loosen the knot and then her tie. It was a good thing she still had her eyes closed or the Divinations Professor would have seen her roll her eyes. Six years of knowing Velana, she could not comprehend her roommate's fascination with Divinations. Then again, she wasn't exactly fond of the subject either.

_Still, a professor is a professor, no matter how loony she is_, she reminded herself as she slowly opened her eyes then sat up. "Are you okay? What happened? I heard the Weasley twins dragged you off!" Velana asked as she lightly shook her friend's shoulders.

Professor Trelawney then hung some beads and chains around her neck. "To drive away bad luck," she added when the young Black gave a confused look. She replied with a small nod and an insincere mutter of 'thank you' before her professor stood up. Without a word, Professor Trelawney returned to the North Tower and left the two Slytherins behind.

Selene watched the older woman go and once she was out of earshot, she told Velana, "with due respect to Professor Trelawney… but I don't see the necessity of these–"

"Don't be stubborn and keep those on for a week," Velana said as she helped her friend stand up.

"Must I?" Selene mumbled but Velana didn't seem to hear or care, if she did, as the two walked towards their respective classes. 

Like last night, dinner at the Great Hall had been filled by students talking about the Yule Ball; either about their dresses or who they were going out with. Selene ate silently while Velana went to the other end of the table so she could speak to a Slytherin boy a year older than them. She didn't really care much about the event. For one thing, she felt that it would not benefit her in any way, and another, she felt that looking for a suitable partner wasn't worth the effort.

While reading Advanced Rune Translations, a shadow casted over her and blocked her light source. She didn't bother looking up since she noticed the spike on top of the shadow's head. "Finished with your punishment already? I thought you'd be scrubbing all night," she said as she lowered her head so her long hair would conceal her lopsided grin.

Ludmil chuckled as he sat down next to her. "Actually, I vould have been," he murmured as he glanced towards the staff's table for a moment then added, "but, someone sent a few house elves to help vhen everyone vent here for dinner"

She paused for a moment and side-glanced towards Dumbledore at the staff's table. She wasn't sure if he noticed her momentary stare but she could have sworn that she met his twinkling blue eyes and saw a small smile. "That is rather strange," she mumbled as she returned her focus back to him. "I'm surprised though that your High Master didn't send you home."

"Ah, I should thank you for that." He gave her a wide grin before grabbing a few sweetened buns and ate some.

Her brow arched as she asked, "what do you mean? He didn't look dissuaded at all when I left the hospital wing." She waited for him to finish a few more buns and drink a glass of pumpkin juice before he replied, "not sure vhy. From how I see it, he looked a bit… scared of you."

She became silent as she pondered the possible reasons. _He and Uncle Lucius might not be in good terms_, she mused, _but if they weren't, why would uncle consider sending Draco to Dumstrang in the first place?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when Ludmil asked, "vould you like to valk around outside? There's something I need to ask you."

Noticing that he had a serious expression, Selene nodded then stood up and picked up her books. She followed him outside and once they were walking in an empty hallway, she asked, "so what is it that you want to talk about?"

His next words were the last thing she had expected from him. "Vould you go to the Yule Ball vith me?"

T.B.C.

**((A/N: I know I said there's going to be the Yule Ball in this chapter as well but if I add it here, it'll be too long. So I decided to divide it into two chapters instead.))  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**((A/N: Sorry if this took me a while. I had been busy with election-related stuffs and other real-life problems.))  
**

* * *

Selene stared blankly at Ludmil as her mind processed his words several times. "I'm sorry, what?"

"The Yule Ball on December 25th," Ludmil explained, "you're supposed to bring a date there."

"I am well aware what the Yule Ball is," she replied as her fingers massaged the bridge of her nose, "what I don't understand is why you're asking me to go with you?"

"I think the answer's pretty obvious." He gave a sheepish grin as his pale cheeks turned light pink. His gaze never left her whose eyebrows furrowed while pondering deeply. Suddenly, her head snapped up as she reached a conclusion.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, "it's a full moon on the 25th."

His mouth opened but whatever he was about to say were thrown out of the window. "I, um… y-yeah," mumbled, "that's why…"

She sighed heavily. "I never really planned on attending but I can't risk that 'accident' if you go with another unfortunate victim either so… why not? I'll see if I can have some of my robes delivered from the manor." She stared at Ludmil who looked like something stabbed him on the back. "what's wrong?"

"No, no. I'm all right," he replied as his hand gave a dismissing gesture, "just tired from vorking all day."

She thought of interrogating him but chose not to, and instead, she merely gave him a nod. "If nothing else," she said as she turned around, "I'm heading back to my room. You should return to your ship before –" Silence fell between the two as they saw Snape down the hallway and striding towards them.

Tension seemed to fill the air as both men glared at each other the moment the older one stopped few feet from them. Finally, Ludmil broke the defeating silence when he said, "good evening sir."

Snape's eyes narrowed at the boy's taunting undertone accompanied by a lopsided grin. "Shouldn't you be on your way home now boy?"

"Change of plans," he replied, his smug grin never faltering.

Selene added, "Professor, if Durmstrang doesn't punish the use of the Dark Arts, then I'm sure something as petty as running off shouldn't result to expulsion now, shouldn't it?" She was sure she heard the older man mutter some incoherent curse and she fought the urge to smirk.

"Yes, it wouldn't," Snape stated as his glare darted over to her, "if someone influential intervenes."

Her features remained stoic as she watched him carefully, wondering how much he knew. "Well, I did overhear the Headmaster trying to convince Professor Karkaroff to go easy on Mr. Ignatiev here." She could feel him trying to force himself inside her head. Her attempts to block his intrusion proved to be difficult since he was determined to find out. The walls she built slowly crumbled, but before he could freely wander her mind, she heard Ludmil state, "vith all due respect Professor Snape, but Miss Black and I are discussing about the Yule Ball, so…"

Snape twitched as the boy's hand gestured for him to leave. "Insolent boy." He stepped closer to the latter and two pairs of black eyes glared at each other. Selene looked from the Potions Master to Ludmil. She was about to pacify them but then noticed the younger man's hand, that was on his back, gesturing her to leave. Quietly, she slipped away back to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Ah, and there she goes," Ludmil stated seconds later as he shifted his gaze to where she had ran off. He gave a light bow to the older man. "It's almost after curfew hour so I should get going." He turned around but before he could step forward, a hand grabbed the back of his collar.

"Do not test me boy," Snape said as his grip on the collar tightened, "if I see you talking-"

"Vhat's wrong vith talking to her?" Ludmil asked as he turned his head to the side then smirked. "There's no rule against social interaction, is there?" He moved away from his grasp then turned around and met his sharp glare. "Besides, vhat right do you have to forbid her from talking to me?"

Snape was silent for a moment as his thoughts scrambled for a plausible explanation that wouldn't make him sound like a jealous lover. _I am not jealous,_ he repeated in his head. "A student who I very well know has this innate talent for scheming saves a smart-mouth half-breed who almost killed her a week before. Do you take me for a fool and assume I don't suspect that you two are up to something?"

Ludmil laughed as he shook his head. "Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, she likes my company Professor?"

"Such assumption proves that you know nothing about her." Snape sneered and added, "you are no more than a pawn to her. Only your usefulness defines your so-called friendship."

"I know," Ludmil replied with a shrug and his unfaltering grin, "but I prefer to be a useful pawn rather than…" He looked at the older man from his feet then up until their eyes met. His smirk widened as he added, "a nuisance." Suddenly, hands pushed him back, making him hit hard against the stone wall.

Snape's hand gripped tightly the younger man's collar while his other hand took out a small vile which contain an orange fluid inside. He raised the small bottle until it was at Ludmil's eye level. "This is a very potent poison. Unscented and tasteless, this can instantly take effect. Should you come any closer to her, my hand might just…" He tilted the vial slightly as he added, "slip over your pumpkin juice." He watched the boy in sheer satisfaction as the latter's eyes widened slightly while he stared at the poison. However, his satisfaction did not last very long.

Snatching the vial, Ludmil uncorked it before drinking half of its contents. His lips curled down as he winced slightly but there were no other effects. "This boy you call a half-breed had far vorse poisons than that." He placed the cork back on the vial then shoved it to the older man's chest. "Now, if you're done threatening me," he said as he stepped to the side then casually fixed his collar, "I'll be returning to our ship."

Footsteps coming towards their direction echoed in the hallway so Snape did not pursue the Durmstrang boy as the latter walked away. Instead, he glanced down at the half-empty vial. Though it was true that this was an unscented and tasteless poison, he bluffed about its potency since it had been diluted, or more like, a student in his seventh year class submitted a diluted potion instead. He hadn't expected the boy would be foolhardy to test it though. _Should have brought the potent one instead_, he thought with a scowl as he made his way back to his quarters.

* * *

The sound of the ticking clock in the Potions Master's dimly lit office seemed to echo in the silent room. Sitting on his chair, Snape glared intently at Dumbledore's letter on his desk.

_Severus,_

_As Slytherin's Head of House, you are required to attend the Yule Ball._  
_And no, patrolling the courtyard doesn't count._

_Albus Dumbledore_

He massaged the bridge of his nose as he pondered whether to go or not. Unfortunately, all the excuses he gave the Headmaster early on didn't work. Glancing at the clock, he noticed that there was less than an hour left before the start of the ball. With a heavy sigh, he stood up then exited his office, not caring that he was in his usual black robes. He was in no way dressing up for an idiotic occasion. He was going to stay in one corner and watch for unruly students and… His train of thoughts were suddenly put on hold when a figure stopped in front of him and greeted, "good evening Professor Snape."

Wearing a flowing white dress similar to the Greek women found on tapestries, the young lady of the House of Black stood there with a raised eyebrow and a slight grin. "Sir, the ball is about to start soon. Shouldn't you be in your dress robes by now?"

There was a retort readied somewhere inside the Potions Master's head. However, whatever it was, it seemed like it had been thrown so far from his consciousness' reach. At that moment, all he could do was to admire the goddess in front of him – wait, did he just thought of her like that? What was wrong with him!? This arrogant brat was far from being a benevolent deity. _A she-devil in disguise more like_, he thought then his eyes trailed down to the slit on the side which bared the skin up to her mid-thigh. As the memory of touching those smooth creamy legs and the soft moans she let out plagued his mind, his fingers twitched at the sudden urge to run his hands up and down on it. He was so lost to his own thoughts that he only jolted back to reality when a silk cloth wrapped around his neck.

Selene leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "you looked… distracted. Is something bothering you?"

His head jerked away then glared at her as she laughed softly. "What happened to 'not flaunting your affections in public'?" he said as he distracted his unsettled hands by fixing the cuff of his sleeves. It was a very good distraction too considering he had already picked up her familiar intoxicating scent.

"All the students are already at the Great Hall," she replied with a smirk, "so, technically, we're not under the scrutiny of the public's prying eyes." As her hands suddenly pulled him down with the cloth around his neck, she leaned closer and pressed her lips against his.

For a moment, Snape stood still out of shock. The kiss they had shared before never felt this… tender. Normally, it was urgent and rough. This, on the other hand, was slow and sweet, almost sickeningly so for his taste; yet he couldn't say that he wanted to dismiss that warm fluttering feeling in his stomach. As he began to respond, however, she had made a few steps back while having a confused look. His head tilted up when she glanced up, and he noticed the mistletoe hanging on the dungeon's low ceiling.

"Merry Christmas," she said with a slight grin as he focused his attention back down to her. His mouth parted but as soon as he was about to speak, someone swooped down between them.

"Ooh, I saw it! I saw it!" Peeves the Poltergeist sang as he gave a toothy grin, "Snapey Snape!" He flew up and around the two as he continued to sing, "making kissy-kissy to a young la–" The song was interrupted when a spell nearly hit him. He glanced down at the Potions Master who had his wand pointed towards him then responded with a loud wet raspberry before he zoomed towards the Great Hall while singing loudly what he had seen.

Both professor and student chased him down the dungeon hall. Well, Snape gave a better chase. Selene stumbled a few times with the blasted high heels she was wearing. As Peeves neared his destination to announce to the whole school what he had just witnessed, a spell suddenly immobilized him in the air. However, that didn't stop him as he sang louder which caught some of the nearby students' attention. Fortunately, they weren't able to comprehend much what the poltergeist was saying with loud chatting and all. Quickly, Snape used a hex that glued the poltergeist's tongue to the roof of his mouth.

Panting heavily, Selene finally caught up behind the Potions Master. "Did you stop him?" she asked as she rested her hands on her knees while trying to catch her breath.

"No," he replied with his back still facing her. At that point, his entire focus was on the auburn-haired boy who had just kept his wand inside his indigo robes. "What are you doing here?" His eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms.

"You're velcome." Ludmil grinned before turning his attention to the girl behind the glaring Potions Master. With quick strides, he passed by Snape then, as Selene straightened herself up, he took her hand and kissed it.

She pulled away as soon as his lips touched the back of her hand. It's not that she disliked the action. In fact, she found it quite… flattering. It was actually because when she glanced up at professor, he looked murderous enough that he would use a Killing Curse on the boy right then and there. She quickly shifted her gaze towards the frozen poltergeist.

Both men followed her gaze before Ludmil asked, "so, vhat are ve to do vith him? He'll most likely tell the entire castle once the spells wear off."

Snape snorted. "Your false concern is very touching however this has nothing to do with this so leave."

"Are you sure that's vise?" Ludmil smirked. "Some curious students might ask me vhat had happened and the story might just… slip from my tongue."

"Ludmil." Selene's steely grey eyes narrowed as she spoke in a commanding tone, "forget whatever you've heard tonight unless you want your own dirty little secret making its way to the Daily Prophet." She noticed his eyes widened and his mouth parted to voice out his protest but before he could, she added in the same tone, "do I make myself clear?" She was surprised by her sudden statements. She could have said something less threatening but there was this anger that built up inside her. She couldn't understand where it came from; but she knew was that she needed to get a grip on her emotions otherwise, it might invite unwanted interruptions from her dear mother.

After a moment of silence, the Bulgarian replied with a polite smile, "completely transparent."

She shifted her gaze towards the Potions Master who, even though kept a blank expression, she could still sense was surprised by her reply as well. How she could tell, she wasn't certain. She just knew for some strange reason. "Sir," she said calmly though a bit strained, "I think it'd be best if Mister Ignatiev and I head over to the Great Hall. The ball is about to start." She side-glanced towards Peeves before she added, "I hope it wouldn't be too much trouble leaving you with… the mess."

Even though she had that stoic expression, Snape could tell that she wasn't enjoying the idea either. He would have protested; however, someone needs to keep an eye on the younger man lest he decides to go through his previous threat. Reluctantly, he nodded and allowed the young Black to drag her escort to the Great Hall.

The two made their way inside with the rest of the students with their partners. Selene remained silent and kept a calm and collected look though her insides were in turmoil of mixed emotions; mostly anger and anxiety. Glancing at the Bulgarian beside her, she noticed that laid-back demeanor still masked whatever he was truly feeling. _Should I apologize?_ She wondered. Antagonizing him seemed like the worse option; not to mention that all her planning to gain him as an ally would all go in vain. "Ludmil," she spoke softly as she thought of the proper words to say.

However, before she could continue, he raised a hand up and interrupted. "You don't have to apologize. Vhat I said, even though it vas a joke, vould have put you in a lot of trouble."

The tension between them after that seemed to have lessened. "Thank you for stopping Peeves," she finally mumbled as they reached an empty table. He pulled out a chair for her and grinned in reply. Not long after, Velana, with her partner, had joined them. She smiled politely to her roommate and escort before glancing over to the door when Snape had entered. His lips were curled down in his usual scowl but somehow she could sense that he was more relaxed than a while ago.

True to his words, the Potions Master stayed in one corner the entire time during the party. Well, there was no point in standing up since none of the students so far dared to misbehave. Admittedly, he was bored to death, wishing that Filch finished his shift so he would have an excuse to leave. His gaze travelled towards the dance floor and focused on the dark-haired temptress and her haughty escort. Her lips seemed to be mumbling something and he wondered what they were discussing at the moment. It must have been some sort of joke seeing that the Durmstrang boy let out a soft chuckle.

The sight made his stomach churn yet, his eyes refused to look away. In the depths of his mind, he wanted nothing more than to be the one was dancing with her right now; to hold her close to his body like how the Bulgarian held her as he leaned down to her neck and –

Seeing that scene made Snape abruptly stood up from his seat and marched towards the two. Halfway through the dance floor however, the young Black suddenly stepped away from her partner. "I vas just joking," Ludmil said as he stepped closer to her but she continued to back away.

"Well, it's not a funny joke Ludmil," she stated as her frown deepened. When some of the couples nearby stopped dancing and eyed the two, she said nothing else and briskly strode towards the door. As she passed by the Potions Master, her grey eyes met his black one and she could feel the worry in his gaze, even when his features remained passive. She broke off their eye contact though when she heard Ludmil calling her out from the crowd. Giving her professor a nod, she hurried out of the Great Hall.

Snape watched her go, much of his focus on the side of her neck, before he turned his attention to her escort who maneuvered his way through the crowd. As the latter passed by him, he grabbed his arm tightly and bellowed, "what did you do?"

"Nothing," Ludmil replied as he pulled his arm away from the other man's vice grip, "it vas only a misunderstanding." He felt the older man gripped his robes as the latter glared sharply.

"Don't take me for a fool, boy," Snape said in a dangerous tone, "I will ask you again. What did you do?"

He met the Bulgarian's defiant gaze as the latter's hands pulled his away from his robes. "It doesn't concern you Professor Snape." The tone was equally as dangerous as his. "Now," Ludmil spoke lowly after he glanced at the students now staring at them, "let me through before our conversation rouses your students' suspicions."

Snape begrudgingly allowed the younger man to chase after Selene. He glared at the students that had been watching and they quickly shifted their gaze to somewhere else. Fortunately, Filch had returned in the Great Hall so he now had the excuse to leave the room to find the young Black.

T.B.C.


	15. Chapter 15

Outside the Entrance Hall, the surroundings were filled by rose bushes, winding ornamental paths and large stone statues. There were some people around the area sitting on the carved benches while having light conversations. Such a lovely scene was suddenly disrupted by a certain dark-haired professor who was blasting rose bushes apart while Durmstrang's High Master who looked very anxious followed him persistently.

"I don't see what's there to fuss about Igor." Snape gritted his teeth as he tried to control his temper. He would have been looking for Selene right now if Karkaroff hadn't seen him leave the Great Hall and went after him. Instead, he had to put it on hold and play the part of a furious professor searching for hormonal teenagers snogging behind the bushes. Well, at least that had put him in a slightly better mood.

"Severus," Karkaroff said in a hushed tone, his brows furrowing, "you cannot pretend that this isn't happening." He glanced around as some of the students nearby left when they saw the two, then returned his gaze back to the younger professor. "It's been getting clearer and clearer for months. I am becoming seriously concern-"

Snape stopped for a moment and glared at the older man. "Then flee." He blasted another bush and two students emerged from it. He quickly deducted points from their houses as the couple ran back inside. He turned his attention back to Karkaroff and added, "I, however, am remaining at Hogwarts."

Karkaroff was about to speak but his eyes shifted from the man in front of him to the figure who had just stepped out from one of the winding paths. The Potions Master noticed the sudden change in the older man's expression so he turned around to see what caused it.

Selene stopped when she noticed the two pairs of eyes staring towards her direction. "My apologies, I did not mean to interrupt." She gave a strained smile as her hand gestured for them to continue. "Please carry on. I was just about to leave."

"So was I," Snape stated as he briskly walk towards her, grabbed her arm then dragged away from the courtyard. He wasn't sure where to bring her. Just somewhere they could have a private conversation.

"Sir," he heard her call his attention but he bellowed before she could continue. "Silence!" He could feel her struggling from his grasp so his grip tightened.

"Professor, please listen for a second," she insisted and finally, when they reached an empty hallway, her professor heed her request.

"What?!" He hissed as his eyes narrowed and he surveyed her features. So far, her neck wasn't bleeding nor were there any wounds. This made his tensed shoulder finally relax a bit. "What is it Black?" he asked again in a calmer though still slightly colder tone.

She pointed up the ceiling. He glanced up and noticed the mistletoe that he was so close to stepping under. Massaging the bridge of his nose, he let out a sigh. "What's this? Asking permission for a kiss?"

Her cheeks turned light pink as her brows knitted. "Of course not! I was warning you." She watched him give her a skeptic look as she pondered how much she should tell him without revealing too much. "Those mistletoes…" she stated carefully, "if a pair steps under them, they'll be stuck until they snog."

"And how do you know that exactly?" Snape crossed his arms as his frown deepened at thought that she and that arrogant half-breed ended up kissing under it.

"I'm surprised your keen sense for detecting troublemakers hasn't noticed it yet." She grinned to him then glanced up at the mistletoe. "I could give you an idea who's behind it." She gave a thoughtful look and added, "but, you see, I don't hand out these sort of information for free." Her gaze shifted back to him and she could see his eyes now glaring at her.

His jaws clenched as he said through gritted teeth, "and what exactly is the price of that information?" He pondered on the things she could ask for in return; reinstating her as a Prefect perhaps? She could also ask for cancelling her remaining detention; or perhaps, permission to the Library's Restricted Section since she had been so persistent on gaining access to it. Her reply, however, was the last thing he had expected her to ask in return.

"A dance."

Snape's brows furrowed as he stared hard at the young lady whose lips curled up, unable to control her amusement at his reaction. "A dance?" he repeated her words. Of all the things she could demand for, why ask something so trivial? Was this some kind of a prank?

"Yes, a dance," she replied then stepped closer, her silver-gray eyes gleaming as she met his dark orbs, "the next song is about to start soon so decide quickly." The music was faint but it could still be heard from where they stood right now.

Snape snorted. "You jest."

"It's no joke, I assure you." Selene smiled as her head leaned closer, so close that if she tilted a bit forward, her lips would brush against his. She awaited for him to decline harshly, finding the information she had not worth going through her capricious request.

However, as she stepped back to leave, he unexpectedly raised his hand and offered it to her. It was his turn to be amused by her bewildered expression as she stared at his hand before her gaze shifted back up to his sneering face. "Isn't this what you want Black? Or am I right to assume that it was no more than a bluff?"

"It is no bluff Professor." Her puzzled look was gone now. She smiled to him and placed her hand on top of his as she replied mockingly, "it's just that the thought of you having two left feet crossed my mind and I wondered how many times you'll step on my toes before the song ends."

"Insolence." Without any warning, his other hand slipped on the curve of her hip, then drew her so close to him that her abdomen rested against his. She gasped as her free hand rested instinctively on his shoulder. As the next song started, he stepped forward as his surprisingly gentle yet firm hand guided her by pushing and pulling on her hip. It wasn't long before they stepped in sync.

Selene looked up to her professor so she could examine him for any expression that she had thought of teasing. His lips weren't muttering numbers, nor were his eyes staring down on their feet. In fact, those smoky black eyes of his were so focused on her that she couldn't help but fall into a deep trance, quickly relinquishing control and allowing him to guide her effortlessly.

Snape felt this involuntary flutter his stomach as she moved closer and rested her head against his chest. For a split-second, his body tensed slightly but he carried on with his smooth and precise movements, not wanting his sudden reluctance to break whatever spell had been casted on them. Closing his eyes, he relaxed his shoulders and breathed that familiar intoxicating scent of lavender. As the song was reaching its end, his pace slowed down.

Once the band stopped playing, she glanced up and smiled softly. The sound of clapping hands from the Great Hall could be heard from where they were but it didn't matter to either of them for at the moment, their attentions were focused on each other. "Mind sating my curiosity and tell me where on earth did you learn to dance like that?" she asked as she moved her hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck, her long elegant finger traced small circles on it which caused him to shiver.

"Mind sating my curiosity first and tell me who the troublemakers were?" he asked though his tone was less demanding now that he was controlling the groans that threatened to escape his lips.

"Ah, of course, our bargain…" Her smile widened as she stated, "two of the troublemakers are from the House of Gryffindor."

"The bargain was that you give me names." His eyes narrowed but its intimidating effect lessened when his intense gaze lingered over her mouth as she licked her lips.

"No, the bargain was that I give you an idea." She let go of him then turned and stepped away from him. "However…" She spun around to face him as the band started to play a first familiar tune of the Tango. "Dance with me again and I'll give you another hint." She watched him as his brows were drawn together, and she gave a wide grin. "I assume that you don't know this dance?"

It was probably her taunt or maybe that persistent need in him to be close to her body that made Snape agree on yet another whimsical deal. In one swift movement, he discarded his robes somewhere on the dark corners of the hallway then strode towards her. He gazed at her intently as she moved towards him with a feline grace, her shawl thrown off to where he had flung his robes. His dark eyes travelled down and stared hungrily when she whirled and discarded the lower half of her dress in the process, revealing another layer where the skirt was up to her mid-thigh.

They circled around, closing their distance with each step. And at that moment where she was at arm's reach, he immediately pulled her waist close to his body, his fingers resting firmly on her back. He smirked as he heard a small gasp escaped from her lips then advanced a few steps in time with the music, her feet meeting his strides with ease.

At the brief stop, he twirled her around but she was stopped when her back was facing his chest. Pulling her closer to him, his free hand lightly brushed against the curves of her shoulder down to her thigh while his other hand kept her hand that he held to her chest.

Selene's whole frame trembled in excitement that she had to bite her lower lip to suppress a soft moan. She retaliated by grinding her backside against him when he led her backwards in time with the beat. Sultry silver-grey eyes met smoky dark ones as her head turned to the side, and although it was fleeting, the Potions Master could have sworn that he saw her give him a seductive smile at his stifled groan.

At another brief stop, he twirled her in reverse this time before he pulled her close to his chest. His head leaned forward to her lips but then pulled away, much to the young Black's disappointment.

Her eyes stared at him more fervently now as he advanced once more. When he dipped her during another momentary stop, she tilted her head back to expose much of her neck for him to ravish. He bent down, his mouth hovering over her collar bone up to her neck, and he smirked as her body shivered in delight and carelessly let out a whimper when his calloused hand glided up the smooth skin of her raised leg. His hot breath then trailed up to her earlobe before he moved to meet her dilated eyes with his predatory gaze.

As the tune continued with vigor, the hand on her neck moved down to her back before it leisurely pulled her up from the dip, though her foot still remained above the floor and his other surprisingly warm hand lingering on her upper thigh. He pushed her hips closer to his, savoring the heat radiating from her core. Their bodies remained still as neither refused to break their eye contact. However, it was not just because of the intensity of the moment.

"We fell for the same trap twice in one night," Selene murmured as her lips curled up in an amused grin.

"Then, it seems we have no choice," Snape whispered before he leaned closer and kissed her lips passionately – an action rewarded with the same or perhaps much more fervor from the dark-haired temptress who slowly lowered her foot down then walked backwards, guiding him from under the magical mistletoe to the dark corners of the hallway. The song seemed to have reached its crescendo by now but did not matter for their ears had turned deaf to any noise other than the ones they made.

Grasping her backside, he lifted her up and pinned her against the wall. She gasped as she felt the bulge pressed against her center, allowing him to take the opportunity to slip his tongue past her lips and explore her wet cavern. She struggled for dominance but he was far more experienced in this department. All she could do then was mewl her pleas and grind her hips frantically against his.

A figure suddenly flew down and lunged towards Snape, knocking him a few feet away from Selene who was dropped on the floor with a faint 'thud'. He stumbled but steadied his footing before glaring at the large bat that changed into its human form. "Put your robes back on." Ludmil took the black robes and threw it towards the older man.

"Ludmil, what–" Before she could question him, her shawl and the white fabric wrapped around her lower half earlier was thrown towards her.

"There's no time to explain," he spoke in a hushed but urgent tone. His head turned from one side to another anxiously. He focused back to the Potions Master whose eyes narrowed as he glared suspiciously at him. "Yes, I've interrupted a very intimate moment, and yes, I vill gladly and villingly do it again; but this isn't the time to discuss that so, for Merlin's sake, put your damnable robes back on."

"Language–" Selene attempted to scold the fidgeting boy but the latter suddenly silenced her with a rough kiss. She stood still as her eyes widened, her mind trying to process what he was doing.

The scene made the Potions Master stop from straightening the black robes he had slipped back on. There were no words to describe his fury. He had already reached that point where he could no longer stop his fingers that itched so badly to strangle the younger wizard. Grabbing the back of the latter's collar, he pulled him away from the still shocked Slytherin girl. However, before he could do anything else, a stern voice not so far away called his attention and this made his shoulders stiffen and his already sallow skin even paler.

"Severus. There you are," Professor Minerva McGonagall said as she briskly walked towards the three.

"Minerva," he greeted curtly as his eyes narrowed and surveyed her warily while keeping a passive expression. She, in return, eyed the three as she wondered what was going on. Selene looked over to Ludmil then shifted her attention back to the Transfigurations Professor. Her mouth opened to tell a tall tale, but before could do so, the Durmstrang boy interrupted.

"Ve vere snogging." Ludmil gave a wide grin as though he had won a lottery.

The young Black's cheeks flushed. "Ludmil!" But then she said nothing after that as she thought that this was the best cover-up for what had transpired before the auburn-haired young man had arrived. Instead, she decided to play along. "Professor," she explained as she glanced at the mistletoe, "we stepped under this strange mistletoe that wouldn't let us move…" Her eyes now turned to the dark-haired professor. "Then Professor Snape caught us. It was all a misunderstanding."

McGonagall followed her student's gaze and grimaced when she saw it. Selene observed her and wondered if she had encountered this recent Weasley product before she found them. Judging from the older woman's heavy sigh and muttering of something like, "those two", it was possible that she had already encountered this recent Weasley product before she found them. She was pulled out from her thoughts when McGonagall turned her attention back to the young couple and stated, "the ball has ended. Off to bed, the both of you."

Begrudgingly, Snape released Ludmil and allowed the two to scurry off. He took a mental note to force feed the half-vampire poison the next time he gets the chance. For now, however, he needed to focus on other important matters. "Professor Dumbledore has been looking for you," he heard the older witch state and he gave her a quick nod before following her back to the Entrance Hall.

"Snogging? Of all the excuses…" Selene sighed as they made their way down to the dungeons.

"It saved you from further questions, didn't it?" Ludmil grinned to her who responded with a slight scowl followed by another sigh.

"How did you know where to find me anyway?" she asked as she stopped walking.

"You veren't very discreet you know," he replied, "I vas flyring around when I saw you dragged away by Snape at the courtyard. Then after my quick trip from the forest, I passed by your headmaster talking to her and I overheard that he was looking for you. I vould have followed you a lot sooner but, vell…" He gave a sheepish grin. "I haven't had my 'meal' yet. You understand. I don't vant vhat happen before betveen us to happen again."

"And yet," she said in a hushed tone, "you tried biting my neck earlier."

"I told you I vas only joking." He chuckled then leaned closer to her and whispered, "tell me, does it frighten you? The thought of sinking my teeth down your neck…"

She closed her eyes, suddenly reminded by the sensation – a mixture of pain and an odd pleasure. "This is not about fear," she replied as she pushed those thoughts away. She stepped back from him before she continued to walk, "I'm more worried what would have happened if the entire school saw you feeding on me that time."

"I had no idea that you cared so much for me." He gave a deep sigh then grinned. "Varms the heart…"

Once outside the entrance of the Slytherin's common room, Selene turned to face him. "Behave."

"I can't promise anything." Ludmil grinned then surveyed the empty corridor. Before he transformed into his animagus form, he felt her hand grasped his arm. He looked at her with a raised brow.

"And thank you." She smiled softly. "For saving us twice tonight."

"You're velcome," he replied, "though I do vant to hear those vords from your Head of House."

She laughed softly. "To you? That's never going to happen." Her hand then released his arm, allowing the Bulgarian to shift before he flew off.

T.B.C.


	16. Chapter 16

**((A/N: Here's another update. Warning, this chapter contains smut. I mean, more smut than the smuts I wrote before.))**

Snape made his way down to the empty corridors of the dimly lit dungeons after his meeting with Dumbledore. He scanned every nook and cranny that he passed by, making sure that all of the Slytherins have returned to their rooms. It also proved to be a good distraction from his thoughts on that little tryst in corner before they were rudely interrupted. The interruption was a job and reputation saver, he resentfully admitted, but nonetheless an interruption.

As he entered his private quarters, he went straight to the shelves for a dreamless sleep potion. Unfortunately, the vial's contents wouldn't last for the night. Going through his personal storage, he realized that some of the ingredients he needed were already out of stock. He muttered incoherent curses then sighed heavily before he went to his cabinet and took out a wine glass and one of the elf-made wines Lucius gave him for Christmas.

_Hopefully this will at least be strong enough,_ he thought as he walked towards the armchair near the fireplace. To hell with the hangover tomorrow; he needed this right now. After pouring an ample amount of the blood-red wine on his glass, he set the bottle on the coffee table then drank liquid in one gulp. He poured more into his now empty glass, and after a few rounds, he set down his glass on the table then leaned back and relaxed in his armchair. Gradually, the alcohol was taking effect and it didn't take long for him to fall in a deep slumber.

Moments later, a knock on the door jolted him up from his sleep. He groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck then, once he lost a bit of his grogginess, he glanced up at the clock.

_Two bloody thirty A.M.! Who in their right mind is awake this late!?_ He glared sharply towards the door. Well, there was him when he's experimenting on new potions but he wasn't disturbing other people's quarters now, was he? _Probably Dumbledore_, he assumed as he massaged his temples, the wine starting to take effect. He had considered of pretending that he couldn't hear it and rested his back on the armchair but whoever was outside seemed insistent as the knocks would not stop. Grumbling, he finally stood up and sauntered towards the door. "For the love of Merlin, it's two in the morning!" he bellowed, his growing exasperation led to not caring who it was.

"I am well aware of the time, Professor." It was as though someone had just poured cold water on him at the sound of a familiar female voice. He stared intently at the young Black standing outside. Her long black hair that had been tied in a high-ponytail earlier was now streaming down her back, and instead of her white dress earlier, she now wore white silk robes over her nightdress. "May I come in sir?" she asked, the sardonic undertone earlier was gone and replaced by a more polite tone.

Snape blamed the alcohol that temporarily addled his brain and made him to allow her inside his room without even giving a single sarcastic remark. "What are you doing here?" he interrogated once he shut the door behind him.

"Visiting," she replied as she paced around the living room, "is that a crime?"

"At this hour?" He glowered. "It ought to be." He closed his eyes as his head throbbed painfully. Once his headache had become tolerable, he focused back on the girl who was now sitting on the couch and pouring the remaining contents of the wine bottle on his glass. Briskly, he strode towards her then snatched the glass before she could take a sip. He was at least still sober enough not to let a minor drink.

"Oh, where are my manners?" She shook her head then smiled. "May I have a drink?"

He snorted. _Not even drunk and the girl's already talking nonsense._ "Pray tell, Miss Black, what makes you think that I will have a minor drink liquor in my presence?"

Her smile widened as she casually leaned back on the couch. "My dear Professor Snape, I'm quite hurt that you don't know my birthday." She watched him for a moment as he eyed her with knitted brows before she added, "I turned seventeen last month, 18th of November." She shrugged. "But I suppose you wouldn't have known considering I do not announce it to the world… Very well, you are forgiven."

_Seventeen_ That single fact held so many possibilities other than drinking alcohol. Though a relationship between a teacher and student is frowned upon, there are no rules against it so long as this student is not a minor. The thought made those unfulfilled desires he buried hours ago to resurface once more.

"So, let me ask again…" Her voice pulled him out of his train of thoughts and he focused back to her who now stood an inch or two away from him. "May I have a drink?" Her lips were dangerously close to his when she leaned forward, her mouth-watering scent starting to cloud his better judgment. A voice inside his head kept shouting, _step away from your student!_ But his ears turned deaf and such thoughts were abandoned the moment her lips brushed against his.

How they ended up stumbling inside the Potions Master's bedroom was a blur to either of them for all their attentions were focused on each others' lips and tearing their clothes off. Tossing her robes somewhere, Snape plopped her down onto his bed before he crawled on top of her and resumed their heated kiss.

Selene, however, wasn't one to submit so easily. She nipped at his bottom lip as her hands explored his exposed chest before trailing one hand down to his crotch and massaged the covered member. He gasped, caught off guard by her bold move, and then suddenly found himself flipped over with her now straddling his legs.

Leaning down, she placed feather-light kisses on his chest while her fingers finished unbuttoning his top. He let out an approving groan, allowing her a bit control for now to satisfy his curiosity with regards to her skill in this area. And she did not disappoint him as her nimble fingers seemed to find the right places to touch.

To his frustration though, she suddenly stopped her ministrations and sat back up. His dark eyes watched hungrily at her as she leisurely took off her nightdress then tossed it on the floor, leaving her only in her white silk panties. His hands then began to nag how it desperately wanted to touch the newly exposed soft light skin. Surrendering to their demand, he started to run his hands up her sides, engraving every dip and curve of her in his memory.

Selene tilted her head back as a soft sigh escaped her lips. "M-more…" she mumbled her plea between moans and light shivers as his fingers trailed up and down on her spine.

Conceding to her appeal, Snape pushed her back a little so he could sit up and shrug off his top, and then returned to his prey to hungrily ravish her neck, leaving telltale marks on her pale skin. She whimpered as her body squirmed, her center rubbing against the bulge in his pants. His hands suddenly gripped on her hips to stop her writhing while he rested his head on her shoulders and panted heavily. He swore to Merlin, this temptress in front of him was testing his endurance.

She mewled out her protests but before she could utter a question, he shifted their positions so he was on top once more. Returning to her neck, he continued his previous ministrations before trailing kisses down between her breasts. She moaned and arched her back as his mouth suck and bit on a nipple while his hand fondled the other. "D-don't… tease…" She gasped as she tried to grind her hips against his; but his other hand on her hip held her still as he switched breasts and gave it the same attention.

He began to kiss his way down her body, only to stop for a moment to lick her sensitive skin, his hand caressing her inner thighs before inching its way towards the seam of her wet panties. He smirked as she moaned and bucked her hips towards his fingers that started to lightly rub her folds through the soaked undergarment. "Eager, aren't we?"

She glared at him but with her flustered cheeks and heavy panting, the sharp gaze had lost its intimidating effect. "Just…" She breathed heavily. "Just get on with it already."

His smirk grew. It was his turn to tease her to the brink of madness. "You are in no position to make demands, girl," he whispered as his lips hovered over her thigh towards her center. "I will, however, take requests," he added as his face stopped between her legs, his hot breath making her whole body tremble in anticipation, "so I'd advise you to choose your words carefully."

He glanced up and he could tell that she was having an internal debate on whether to say it or not. The agonizing seconds ticked by and he was slowly losing his patience and self-restraint. Then her mouth moved to form the words. "What was that?" he asked as his smirk widened, "speak up."

Her cheeks became even more flushed. After a few more seconds, she took a deep breath then spoke in a barely audible whisper, "p-please…"

"Please what?" he inquired as his fingers slipped under her undergarment then languidly rubbed the sensitive nub, making her throw her head back and cry out.

"Oh Merlin! Severus! Please! Have your way with me! Do anything you want! Just…" She let out ragged gasps as her lust-filled eyes met his. "Please… just take me… now!"

Either it was the way she cried out his name or the careless abandon of her pride for the sake of the pleasure only he could provide that broke the strings that held what little restraint he had left within him. Quickly, he tore off her remaining clothing then proceeded with unbuckling his pants and lowering it with his boxer briefs enough to free his hard shaft from its confinements. He positioned himself between her legs then, in one swift motion, he rammed inside her causing her to let out a loud moan as her fingers dug into his back.

For a moment, he remained still – a feat he surprisingly accomplished despite how tight she was and how his body badly wanted him to move. He needed to calm himself, to regain at least the slightest of control lest he ends up finishing even before they started. Yet, such attempts became too difficult when she started rocking her hips and letting out delicious pleading moans. With a low groan, he slammed himself inside her, plunging faster and harder with each thrust.

"Severus! Right there!" she cried out as her hips bucked, trying desperately to feel him brush against a particular sensitive spot once more. "Merlin! Please! Don't stop!" She wrapped her legs around his waist as her hips moved to meet his erratic rhythm. She was close… so close. Suddenly, she arched her back as her lips moaned his name loud enough for the whole castle to hear.

The sight of her in pure ecstasy combined with the feeling of her rippling around his member sent him over the edge, his hips stuttering out his release as he let out a loud almost feral groan. It had been so long since he had any company in bed and even then, none of them were this pleasurable enough to bring him to the brink of exhaustion. So exhausted was he that it took great effort to roll to the side after he collapsed on top of her. And then…

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Drenched in sweat, Snape woke up with a barely audible groan as he felt the ache on the back of his neck and the throbbing pain in his head. His mind tried to register everything that had happened while waiting for his blurry vision to subside. Then it hit him.

_Did I just…!?_ He looked around frantically only to realize that he was still sitting on his armchair though now there was that evident stain on his pants.

He slumped back on the chair and muttered, "a dream…" His brows furrowed, feeling torn between relief that it was no more than dream and frustration that it never actually happened. Pushing back his hair, he sighed heavily as the scene kept replaying inside his head. He never had a dream as vivid as that before; nor did he have one where they went that far. Was he going mad? He must be considering that a part of him still believed it to be real.

He glanced towards the half-empty wine bottle and wondered it had some sort of fantasy enhancing solution added to its ingredients. He shook his head as its pain increased. He'll ponder on the matter whenever. Right now, he needed to deal with his hangover… then take a cold shower.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

The following nights before the start of the Winter Term could perhaps be described by Snape as the most agonizing bliss he had experienced in his entire career at Hogwarts. Though the settings would change, either in his office, his classroom, or, Merlin forbid, on top of every table at the Great Hall, they would always end up naked and his hard aching member slamming relentlessly inside her as she screamed his name in the most arousing manner that drove him mad. Then he would bolt up from his bed, his whole body soaked in sweat and his boxers stained and sticky from his release.

He tried taking dreamless sleep potions but it didn't work at all. He set his alarm to rouse him up every hour but the moment he falls asleep, he'll only wake up after the deed was done. He went as far as not sleeping at all, but he was only a mortal and thus, he gave in to his body's need for rest after a few days.

Students that remained at Hogwarts during the Christmas break and some of the delegates became victims of his irrational temper. Well, on the brighter side at least, the girl tormenting him in his dreams went home with Draco the day after the Yule Ball so it lessened the chance that he lose his self-control and drag her to the nearest classroom and have his way with her.

"Severus," Dumbledore said as he peered down from his half-moon glasses while the two professors had just exited the Great Hall and now walking along the corridors, "are you well? You look tired."

Snape held back his urge to snort. 'Tired' was an understatement for his current condition. He considered telling the older wizard of his predicament but decided against it when he could not find an excuse that wouldn't reveal its cause. "I'm well, Headmaster," he replied as he focused his gaze at the students that recently arrived from the train station now making their way to their rooms. He could feel his concerned look on him so he reassured him before he began prodding his thoughts. "Just the mark."

He was relieved when the older man didn't question further and just gave an understanding nod. "Well, have a good night's rest Severus." The latter smiled softly. "Tomorrow's the start of another term."

"Yes… I look forward to it," he drawled sardonically then said a curt 'good night' to Dumbledore before he left. As he made his way down the dungeons, he pondered the possible causes of his problem. Magic was at work here no doubt but what sort of…

As his eyes glanced up, he noticed the mistletoe still hanging above the low ceiling, though it seemed like someone had used a blasting curse at it as the leaves looked burnt and two of the berries were no longer there. Then something dawned on him.

Instead of heading to his quarters, he went to the Slytherin common room, making the students there remain nervously immobile when his menacing figure appeared. "Where's Black?"

Just as the question was asked, footsteps echoed faintly the silenced common room. Though everyone had been too tensed to move, they side-glanced towards the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory. There, Selene stopped at the last step as she glanced towards the awkwardly quiet room, her eyes meeting the students' there which screamed "bad timing!" It was then that she took notice of the presence of their Head of House who briskly strode towards her, his tall and imposing frame now towering over her. "Good evening Professor," she said with a strained small smile.

Snape inspected her reaction intently. She fidgeted almost unnoticeably as her eyes avoided his – a definite sign, for the Potions Master, of guilt. "My office," his voice, low but dangerous, said, "now." She hesitated for a bit but when his eyes narrowed and his glare sharpened, she obeyed and walked in front of him towards his office.

Once there, she kept her gaze on the glass jars displayed on the shelves, as though the floating toad's eye was far more interesting than her professor who then slammed his hands on his table just to get her attention. Startled, she jumped from where she stood and looked over to him.

"I will only ask this once," he bellowed, "what enchantments were placed on those mistletoes? Tell me now or I will force them out of you."

"S-sir, why accuse me of knowing about something I did not invent myself? If you're looking for the culprits, then start interrogating the Gryffindors," she replied then tried meeting his dark eyes but whenever she did, her whole body quivered as she felt the pleasurable rush down to her core.

Without warning, he took out his wand and shouted as he casted in full force, "Legilimens!" He was treated to a series of scenes similar to the dreams – no, those scenes were the same as his dreams the past nights! Abruptly, he pulled out of her mind.

"How dare you!? T-that was private!" Selene yelled as her face turned red both from fury and embarrassment. She could feel her mother gradually gaining control over her so she tried calming her anger; yet it was difficult when the man in front of her just saw what had been haunting her thoughts during her break. Quickly, she ran towards the door and slammed it behind her as she left the office.

Snape stood still, dumbfounded by what he had just discovered then questions began to flood his mind. _Why did she have the exact dreams as his?_ This bothered him until the time he fell asleep. For the first time since after the Yule Ball, he had none of those dreams. He got what he wanted – a peaceful dreamless sleep. Yet, when he woke up, he felt worse that the past nights.  
Alone and empty…

T.B.C.


End file.
